Sly and the Cooper Legacy
by chloemcg
Summary: When Sly arrives in Egypt by accident, he discovers that not only has he arrived in the year he was born but he also gets to meet his father once again, although they've never met yet. What happens if Sly has to keep his identity a secret? Will his father ever find out the truth and what would happen if the Cooper ancestors try to send a message to Bently and the gang?
1. Chapter 1: Sly's discovery

**Disclaimer: I would NEVER own the characters of Sly Cooper. I don't own anyone in this fanfic since they all belong to Sanzaru game companies.**

**I don't even own Sly's father who is rumoured to be named Connor so I'll just go by that name for Sly's dad to make this a good fanfic.**

**Hope you enjoy it.**

**Sly and the Cooper Legacy.**

* * *

Sly Cooper's eyes squinted hard as he took his first look into the huge fiery orb in the cloudless pale blue skies. The Raccoon could only recall the blimp in which he was fighting an enemy, La Paradox; the son of an old rival to his family. But now, as he looked around more to get to know his surroundings, he could clearly see sand. A lot of it.

It took a moment for his eyes to adjust to the unbearably bright sunlight but he also noticed that he was laying right next to his prized cane letting off a gold twinkle at its arch as the boiling sunlight just hit the gold connection of the prized artifact. Rubbing his sore eyes, Sly slowly sat up...but only to discover that something was clearly wrong with his right leg.

"Gahh!" Sly cried out as he clutched his painful leg tightly in order to ease the searing agony he felt shooting through his damaged tarsus. He sat on the somewhat comfy sand below him and reached out for his treasured weapon as an idea sparked to life in his mind. The blue-wearing Racoon grabbed his cane, stood up as best he could and supported half his weight upon it as he clumsily wandered around in the blazing sun.

"Where am I?" Sly thought to himself out loud as he looked around, his pricked ears alert and perked. He tried to ignore his injury but he knew one thing that burned a hole in the back of his mind, one essential truth that he tried to ignore: A master thief cannot commit crimes with a serious injury such as this, stranded or not.

After knowing that nobody was there to hear him, Sly shook his head with a sigh as he told himself "Okay, I guess I'll have to find shelter from this sun."

For a long 40 minutes, the Racoon travelled. He had no idea where to go or what to do but he did know that he had to survive somehow -maybe find a healer on the way- he didn't care. His fur began to get ragged and out of place (likely because that his fur conditioner was hardening) and his eyes grew tired and bloodshot somehow as his vision provided him with doubled sightings. He wavered as he began to quickly lose balance due to the heat of the wasteland.

Sly's head pounded. He had no idea what was going on and the migraine he felt didn't help the least. Quickly deciding to find a place before he passed out, Sly desperately made a mad dash towards a large palm tree but he fell face-first to the sand before he could reach the protective shade.

Just before his vision faded into blackness, he saw the approaching silhouette of a figure loom over him like a storm cloud in the sky. He had no idea what was happening and this agitated him more then anything as questions buzzed in his mind: Who was he? How was his gang? How was Carmalita? How was he going to get home? His mind completely gave into the upending darkness of blissful unconsciousness before anymore could be said or done.

"_Hey, kid?" _someone's voice aroused Sly from his slumber as he once again found himself forcing open his eyes sleepily. At first, the master thief couldn't help but sway his head from side to side as he tried to get a clear look at the creature in front of him. From what Sly could tell, this guy was a grey blob but as his vision began to clear itself; he saw a tall Raccoon standing before him as his firm, piercing lime green eyes stared right at him.

"Snap out of it, junior!" The adult Racoon exclaimed as he lightly slapped the younger Racoon in his presence to awake him fully. Sly now got a clear assentive on what the fellow Racoon looked like and what he saw made his eyes widen in disbelief. The inside of the pyramid was kind of cool as he laid back on a table and the sand was red while the bricks were dark red like wet sand. But he was more concentrated on the Raccoon in front of him.

The older Racoon was dressed in a red tight silk sweater and he wore a teal cap that highly resembled Sly's own. His cheek fur was very scruffy and his fur was a touch darker. He also had zig-zag black markings on his tail instead of Sly's straight simple rings. He even had a pipe sticking out of his mouth. He even had a scar covering his right eye, no doubt from past injury but it didn't seem to be bothering him. As a matter of fact; he seemed to have liked his scar and brushed off its untimely existence!

Sly slapped a hand towards the right side of his head in order to get the dizziness to cease and once his head stopped spinning like he had been on a roller coaster, he tried to push the impossible towards the back of his mind. But the truth literally stared him in the face!

"D-Dad...?!"

The older Racoon seemed perplexed for a second as he told the Racoon with a stern gruffness residing within his voice "Wrong, kiddo. I've never even met'cha before!"

Sly ignored what the old timer said. Despite denying it, Sly knew that this Raccoon who shared a high resemblance towards him was _definitely _his father! He couldn't believe it, his father died right before his eyes when he was just eight years old! Yet there was no mistaking it: Standing right in front of him was the Racoon known as Connor Thaddeus Cooper, great-grandson of Thaddeus Winslow Cooper the third.

Sly's head began to get fuzzy again as he shut his eyes with a moan and cupped the right side of his head as the upper part of his body sunk slightly in a slouch "Ugh, I don't feel so good..."

"That doesn't surprise me," Connor said with a teasing smirk "The hot sun can do that to ya and not even a big shot idiot would go out in these parts since they can't even last 5 seconds."

Sly narrowed his eyes in an insulted glare and his ears pinned back against his head fiercely. Getting the point that the younger Racoon was getting annoyed, Connor chuckled slightly and waved it off as he exclaimed "I'm kidding!"

It was then that Connor got serious as he folded his arms simply across his chest "Now for some answers. Who're you and how in the world did you wind up in Ancient Egypt?"

Sly racked his brain for this. He knew that telling his own dad that he was speaking to his offspring wasn't an option. He may have told his ancestors who he was and he was from the future but now it just wasn't safe. It could rupture the space time continuum and Sly had no means of getting back to present day.

It was then an idea hit him: Maybe he could stretch the truth a little bit...?

"My names Sly. Sly Cooper." Sly proclaimed as he removed his cane from behind his back and twirled it expertly but this was rewarded with the sharp tip of another identical cane being pointed to his throat, just inches from cutting the skin.

It was clear that his father was a little protective as he saw a furious fire burn inside those lime green orbs. Sly chuckled nervously as he raised both palms of his hands in a poorly attempt to defend himself and he assured in a choked up voice "Ugh, hey-I'm a relative of yours!"

"Oh, really?" Connor asked suspiciously as he only slightly removed his cane from the apparent Cooper's throat but he stood in a sideways position with his zig-zagged tail swishing sideways "I'll give ya a minute to explain."

Sly cleared his throat gruffly as he told that he had somehow wound up here after an incident (being careful not to say what the incident was) and that he really was a relative of his, a distant cousin to be more precise.

"So you're a cousin of mine, right?" Connor queried as he twirled his stylish cane expertly before slamming the staff to the ground with his zig-zagged tail continuing to swish side to side.

Sly nodded as he tried to get off whatever he was laying on but he was quickly shoved back as Connor forced him to lay down again "Woah, there, Hot shot. Ya sprained you're right leg when I found you."

"Sprained my leg!?" Sly repeated in disbelief as his eyes almost bulged out of his skull "That can't be!"

Connor shook his head with a sympathetic smirk while he removed what appeared to be an X-ray image from behind his back but he continued to puff leisurely on his pipe "Sorry but it's true. No big jobs for you, kid."

Connor then decided to cease belittling his 'cousin' as he sat back leisurely on an old stool as he ignored the fact that Sly was staring at him with awe. Sly could barely believe that his own father was sitting right in front of him and he suddenly found that his arms were wrapped around the older Raccoon's neck. He rubbed his head against his father's and bathed in the fact that he was meeting his father for the first time in years, but little did he know was that he was going to have to make a heart-breaking choice between his past family and his present family.

Sly just hoped that he would make the right choice and he would never have to tell his father who he really is.

* * *

**A/N: Thats the end of this story and what I think Sly 5 will be about. I thought that we have heard so much about Sly's father but never really met him. I thought that I may as well do this as a fanfic. Why is Connor in ancient eygypt and where is McSweeny and Dr M? Find out soon.**

**Please review and tell me what you think because I am currently nuts about Sly Cooper. I haven't forgotten my other stories, though, so no need to worry. I hope I have done Connor's personality right...**

**Enjoy this and I'll try and update very soon!**

**-Chloemcg**


	2. Chapter 2: Coopers emergancy

**Disclaimer: I would NEVER own the characters of Sly Cooper. I don't own anyone in this fanfic since they all belong to Sanzaru game companies.**

**I don't even own Sly's father who is rumoured to be named Connor so I'll just go by that name for Sly's dad to make this a good fanfic.**

**Hope you enjoy it.**

**Sly and the Cooper Legacy.**

* * *

Sometime in the preiostoric era...

The snowy glaciers and icy cold atmosphere worsened while Caveman 'Bob' Cooper felt his thick brown fur coat grow colder as he used his cane for another job and he carried a huge dinosaur egg over his shoulder. As leader of the clan, it was his job to gather food and he was proud of being the leader just like his father before him was.

The skies were bright pink, the trees were almost bare from the winter season and the Pterodactyl's ruled the skies as always. Nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary but Bob felt otherwise.

He never felt emotional about anything before but he felt that something was seriously wrong. The cave Raccoon looked around as he limped about through the town and kept a sharp eye on those who strolled about the gravel paths and passed the many bone-made buildings.

Bob gave a single grunt as he sniffed the air curiously and looked around. He couldnt place a claw in it but he knew deep down that something was seriously wrong and this made him race to his cavern in the high cliffs above the town so he could see his family.

When he finally clambered to the top of the mountains, he saw his family which consisted in a female white furred Raccoon who wore a sabre-tooth tiger skin for clothing and 3 young Raccoons. Two of the Raccoons were twins who were both of mix of Bob and his wife as they both shared Bob's fur coat but they both had scrawny muscles and the third was a white-furred newborn infant Raccoon who was fast asleep in her mother's arms.

After speaking in grunts and gibberish, Bob asked his wife if everything was alright and the children were well. The Albino female gave a nod as she too spoke in gibberish to confirm that all was well here. This made Bob confused but his pupils dilated when he heard the unfamiliar sounds of sparks and electric and when he turned around and went to the entrance of the cave, he gasped in horror.

He now knew what he had to do as Bob dashed out of the cavern to grab a piece of chalk that laid insignificantly on the floor. The preiostoric Raccoon picked up the chalk, went back into the caves, faced the wall and began writing something in Caveman writing. Later he was going to try and do a better job of getting this message to Rioichi Cooper but right now this was the only way.

* * *

17th Century 1613...

In feudal Japan as the nighttime skies brightened the whole lands. It was the _perfect _night for a ninja to go undercover as the shadowed silhouette of what looked like a hooded figure with pointy ears and a long bushy tail jumped from building to building as he used the hook of what looked like a cane to zip-wire himself to an ancient Japanese tower.

As he reached the sharp rooftop, the figure revealed himself to be none other than Rioichi Cooper. The red panda-Raccoon gazed at his surroundings as he removed his hood and put his cane back in its proper place tucked behind his back. "Hmmm, something is not right." Rioichi told himself as he suspiciously looked around and his tail curled around his body as he felt something within the Cooper family was very wrong.

It had been about 2 years since Sly had came and freed Rioichi from El Jefe's grasp. Well, in this timeline anyway. Rioichi had been doing great since then as he had respected his descendant and decided not to tell his daughter about him as to rupture the time vortex.

Rioichi's attention was stolen, however, when he saw that just outside his sushi restaurant was who looked to be like a mail delivery person. But it was way too late for midnight post as he raised a curious brow towards the sight. But he was in the middle of doing something...Even though this could be related to the feelings he had been feeling deep down as of lately. Sighing, Rioichi decided that he was in no shape to pull off anything tonight since even a Ninja master needed a break.

As he raced back to his home/restaurant, the ninja master red-furred Raccoon made sure he was not seen from the nearing eye of anyone. As he hid behind the giant sign of his sushi restaurant; he reached his secret entrance in the roof and was surprised to see that a young grey furred Raccoon who had one teal eye while the other was cloudy was there to meet him.

"Henriette, what are you do-" Rioichi began to scold but the young girl Raccoon shushed him and yanked her father into the building as they hit the floors of the upper levels of their home. The one-eyed Raccoon explained in an equally hushed whisper "Papa, I feel like somethings wrong with our family line!" she almost sounded panicked as the 9 year old grabbed at her ears.

Rioichi patted his daughter's shoulder as he told her "Do not fret, my daughter. If fate calls for our aid then we must answer it with calmness in our stride."

As if one cue: that was when a loud knock on the door came and Rioichi rushed down the stairs as he tried to reach the front doors. As he calmed and recomposed himself, he opened the doors and saw a scroll that was instantly shoved into his arms as the delivery person left the scene. Opening the scroll, Rioichi read it and within seconds of reading the first paragraph; his heart stopped.

"Oh my..." Rioichi gasped as his eyes dilated from the sheer shock from reading this surprising news. Peeking down from the stairs, Henriette asked curiously "Whats the matter, papa?"

Rioichi looked up from his scroll with a determined look in his narrowed eyes and his ears alert, not looking at his daughter who remained confused standing behind him. He knew exactly what he had to do to pass on this message and he knew it was of deepest urgency that he get this news to Tennessee 'kid' Cooper right away. His thoughts were halted when such an idea came to mind. Smirking, Rioichi told Henriette with this bold look in his rusty brown eyes "My young Shiroibara, please get me a scroll and a pencil."

"Okay, Papa." The little Raccoon gave her father a salute before running to retrieve the items requested as she sensed how urgent this was. While the 9 year old was doing this job, Rioichi couldn't help but look up towards the ceiling as he prayed "Please get this message, young Tennessee. This is for the sake of our distant grandson's very existence...including the Cooper clan."

* * *

1885 Wild West...

As Tennessee ran through the town while avoiding continuous gunshots from the sheriff, carrying bags of money as he ran away, he laughed humorously "Yee-haw! This is funner then spittin' a bullet in a thunder storm!" He hollered as he looked over his shoulder with the bags of money safely secure in his arms. His brown-grey fur was really ruffled from all the running and close shaves it took from the numerous gunshots and bullets that blew past him.

As the outlaw dodged and ducked from the many bullets being fired at him, he couldn't help but grin at a nearby barrel as he jumped inside and awaited the sheriff to cease firing. While he was doing this, he decided to remove the Thievius Raccoonus from behind his back. Scanning the book's ancient pages with grey-brown eyes, Tennessee found Rioichi's section and he decided to read through this one since he had recently teamed up with the guy. It had been a month in this timeline since then and he had took every stride to become an honorable outlaw like his ancestors before him.

What he found in Rioichi's section, though, made Tennessee's eyes widen in horror. As he read the piece of paper left specially for him, Tennessee gasped "What in tarnation...Sly!?"

Tennessee felt something was off the moment he woken up this morning but he decided to push it aside since he had a family to provide for and a family legacy to keep. But now it all made sense! Sly was in grave danger and Tennesee _needed _to help him. Sly did save his neck once, after all.

Quickly thinking; Tennessee jumped out of the safety of his own barrel and darted off towards the old clock tower where he had made himself at home...literally. He moved himself into the place where Sly and the gang had their base of operations and as the brown furred outlaw climbed the building before jumping through the open window; he landed on the floorboards and ran towards his desk that basked in the golden sunlight.

The wanted outlaw noticed that there was no pen nor paper on his desk. Tennessee dragged open the drawers in his desk as he searched frantically for some paper and maybe even a pen. He found nothing.

"Darlin', where's some paper!?" Tennessee hollered desperately as he grey-brown eyes looked everywhere. His head perked up at the sound of someone clearing her throat.

Turning his head; Tennessee saw his wife/childhood friend tapping her heeled foot on the ground while holding a piece of paper in her grip, her dark grey fur all neat and she wore an impatient expression on her facial features. Danielle tapped her foot as she grinned towards her fiancé before she handed him the requested items.

"Oh, thanks Danielle." The male raccoon scratched the back of his head in embarrassment as he removed the piece of paper from the female's awaiting hand but as he marched forwards to write his note, Danielle announced "Buck is fussin' over somethin' and he won't sleep."

Tennessee's raised a brow and tilted his bowler hat by the rim. Buck was his and Danielle's son whom was born recently but if he too was sensing something then he knew that there was more to this then meets the eye.

"Is sumthin' wrong, Tennessee?" The female asked with her brown eyes beaming with concern. Tennessee sighed deeply and lifted his head and requested as he tightened the knot of his yellow bandanna "Yeah there is, hon. But can we see Buck first?"

Danielle nodded as she led her fiancé/father to her son into a hallway where there was a noticeable sound of great, raspy wailing. Tennessee couldn't help but feel his heart break towards his son as he entered the room and found his son fussing, just like Danielle said, and he was clearly upset about something.

The brown furred outlaw approached the cradle and scooped up his son before settling himself down in a nearby rocking chair as he looked down at the tiny Raccoon. Even though his tiny eyes were shut tight, tears were streaming right out from them and as the outlaw wrapped the blanket around his recently born son, he stroked his head softly with two long fingers.

"Tennessee, what's goin' on?" Danielle asked desperately as she gave her fiancé a worried look and her ears flattened against her head sadly. Of course; Tennessee could not ignore the look of sadness from his wife and told her while looking dead serious and his usually excited voice was grim "From the way I figure it, my purdy darlin', I think the Cooper legacy is in grave danger."

Danielle seemed panicked by this news and asked as she worriedly grabbed her tail and squeezed at it like a soaking wet cloth "What shall we do?"

Tennesee looked down at his wailing infant son for a moment before looking back up at her, giving her a confident yet determined grin as he fidgeted with his toothpick "Pass it on..."

* * *

1001 A.D...

In Ancient Arabia: Salim Al Kupar was just sleeping all his stress away as he parked his trusty camel just outside of town. The old purple-furred Raccoon yawned as he dragged open one, crusty eye to reveal that it was bloodshot, a perfect indication of no sleep.

"Aye, I feel as if my head has been wishy washed by a genie to become a magic carpet and it was ridden all night long." Salim groaned as he sorely rubbed at his aching head. As he relaxed in between the humps of his camel, Salim groaned as he felt unsettled in someway.

Of course, he was now a retired old creature who wanted to do nothing but enjoy his last years on earth in piece but even though his children had left to commit crimes in other areas and his beloved wife perished long ago; something made him look at the Thevius Raccoonus as he felt this strange urge to look at Tennessee 'kid' Cooper's arc.

You see, Salim would have given the book to his oldest child but there was a rule for certain Coopers who never encountered Clockwerk yet: An old Cooper should not give away the book until he is either good and ready or he passes away. This rule was later changed into one that said that each Cooper had to give the Thevius Raccoonus to their children at the age of eight.

When Salim read his great-great grandson's part, he saw a message that made his stomach twist in knots. Blinking twice to see if he was hallucinating, Salim saw that one vital piece of paper and realised that something was happening to make the Cooper's have this connective link. How did he know this? He did not know but the elderly rodent quickly arosed his camel and told him in an urgent whisper "Run like the wind, Camelo!"

Camelo swallowed some spit that was in his mouth as the old steed stretched his long, ancient legs as he followed his master's orders. As the camel ran through the town towards Salim's sacred hiding place; Salim rushed quickly inside and dug around his treasury until he found the item he was looking for.

Quickly pulling out an old bottle, Salim dunked a quail feather in an nearby ink bottle before he scribbled down a note with ferocious speed as his old eyebrows scrunched in concentration. The retired leader of the 40 thieves rolled up the piece of paper and forced it inside the olive green glass bottle.

He rubbed his aching head tenderly as he heard a familiar moan like call and Salim walked over to his camel whom had his head poking inside the room as he stroked his companion's long neck. Sighing longingly; Salim asked "Oh, my friend. I hope that strong-headed camel head will get this."

* * *

Medieval era...

Sir Galleth Cooper was riding his plush faithful steed as he chased after his foes. The noble knight Raccoon gave a hearty laugh as he pulled up right in front of his enemies "Ha ha! No more shall you run from thy wicked gaze as thou flees from their grim, awaiting fate." He smirked as he gazed down upon the fearful forms of his foes whom cowered before his might.

Galleth was in the middle of a play and he right now was chronicling one of his many infamous adventures in Cooper lore for the Thievius Raccoonus and he wasn't going to put it in there until later. His plays have gotten major success and many of the children in the village aspired to be him and Galleth liked that.

Pointing his lance-like cane towards his hooded foes, Galleth ceased threatening his foes when they ran off the stage for no reason what so ever. Galleth was confused until he heard the royal trumpets sound aloud from outside the theater. As he urgently dashed outside the theater with a large crowd of the audience following him, the founder of the Cooper order found himself halted by a group of travelers whom appeared to be from another kingdom afar.

"Forgive us for interrupting your play, Sir Galleth." A fox bowed his head towards the knight as a sign of respect. Galleth returned the bow as he insured the weary travelers "Nay, travelers. Thou haven't interrupted anything." He lifted his head to look at the fox as he raised a curious brown "But I must inquire about thy forthcoming if it is not any hassle."

"Fear not, Sir knight," another one of the riders assured him "Actually, it is you whom we are searching for."

"Thy have been seekingeth me?" The Raccoon in shining amour asked with both his brows raised in interest. His eyes widened when he was handed a bottle with the Cooper symbol pasted on the front, clearly indicating it was for him only. It was then Sir Galleth had an idea of who this was from and why he was receiving this. Opening the bottle, he eventually removed the folded piece of paper from its glass prison as he unfolded it and began to read it.

"Dear Galleth; this is urgent that you get this immediately. If you receive this then you must already be aware that the Cooper clan is in grave peril. Sly, whom I am sure you have met, has somehow wound up back in time and this is endangering all existing timelines. How the Cooper ancestors know this is a mystery but we know that we must help Sly in anyway we can. You must pass this message on to Bentley in the future if we are to save our honored name."

Galleth's heart stopped momentarily as he saw who this was from "From- Salim Al Kupar."

Narrowing his eyes determinedly at the important task he was given; Sir Galleth grabbed a nearby horse and raced off into the forest with everyone looking on in interest as they had no idea what the note was nor who it was from. He smacked the reins of his horse down as he made clicking noises with his tongue to make the real horse go faster. When he reached high cliffs; he saw the one thing that made his ancestors worry and he then felt the Cooper link grow inside him as his heart pounded wildly inside his chest desperately.

The skies became a disturbing purple color as many storm clouds began to roll in from the east. There was also a purple, swirly sparking vortex of doom slowly tearing itself open in the sky as Galleth felt his tail go numb and when he looked at it; he saw something truly frightening. Galleth saw the very tip of his tail was now transparent and the rest of his tail was becoming more tangible as the vortex gradually grew larger and larger. There was no time; Galleth needed to get the message to Bentley and the others and fast!

* * *

Present day...

In Paris, France: Bentley had called everyone in for a meeting. This was one of those times the gang wished Sly was here more than ever but since his location was unknown, they couldn't find him. Murray sat on the couch with a hardening glare as he clutched his box of popcorn in his hand while Carmelita sat beside him, sending the hippo a side glare as she worried about his health.

"Guys, I have got some disturbing news!" Bentley exclaimed worriedly as he pointed to the currently locked up Thievius Raccoonus. He opened the pages and saw a note taped to one of the over-flowering pages and it had been written long ago. Bentley removed the paper from the book and said grimly "I'm afraid Cyrille La Paradox had done more damage then we first thought, guys."

"How?" Carmelita asked with worry prominent inside her hazel eyes. It was clear that she missed Sly most of all and wanted him here the most as she allowed her tail to curl around her legs. Her ears were dropping fearfully as she feared for Sly's mortality and if he was even alive or not. Bentley sighed with utmost worry as he pointed to the piece of paper that brought fear into the Cooper gang's eyes.

Now, paper can't really make you scared unless it was something that said you were going to perish or if it was a suicide note but this provided the team the worst news possible.

The techno turtle pulled the note out of the open pages of the Thievius Raccoonus and read it out loud "Bentley and the Cooper gang: Thereth has been a great disturbance in the Cooper clan. All the wives, husbands and children who have the Cooper bloodline are all feeling that there is an upending threat. We all know it must be connected with Sly somehow and we also all know that we must help in anyway we can even if this mean a battle we must face together. If all else fails we need your help to save our families and us. Or else the Cooper's will never exist. -Sir Galleth."

Murray's mouth was now hanging open with popcorn pieces falling out of his mouth and on to the floor and Carmelita looked like she was going to faint. Bentley told the team as he put on his hat "Alright, things just got more serious. We need to find Sly immediately or else we face losing the one guy who made all of our lives special. We'll be losing a best friend, a brother, and a partner." Bentley looked down sadly as the thought of Sly being erased from time did cross his mind.

But he got rid of it as he looked out of the window longingly with Murray and Carmelita "But we must find Sly before it's too late."

* * *

**A/N: Thats the end of this chapter, guys. I thought of this idea for a few days and I am proud of how this chapter turned out! Sorry if Bob, Salim and Galleth's parts were bad but I was just exited about uploading this chapter. What did you think? Please review this. **

**If you have any suggestions then they are happily welcomed. **

**-Chloemcg**


	3. Chapter 3: Connor's heist

**Disclaimer: I would NEVER own the characters of Sly Cooper. I don't own anyone in this fanfic since they all belong to Sanzaru game companies.**

**I don't even own Sly's father who is rumoured to be named Connor so I'll just go by that name for Sly's dad to make this a good fanfic.**

**Hope you enjoy it.**

**Sly and the Cooper Legacy.**

* * *

Sly's mind was reeling with questions. How did his father come to find this place?! This was all too real to him as he asked the older Raccoon multiple questions about the situation. Eventually, however, Connor got annoyed as he scowled at Sly with annoyance etched on his face. It was clear that as Connor dragged his own body weight in the cold night dessert to salvage some parts from the accident Sly was involved in, he was getting really angry.

"So, what year is it again?" Sly asked while arching a brow towards his father whilst he limped pathetically behind him. Connor gritted his teeth sharply as he tried to put up with his injured 'Cousins' constant questions but he was finding this trickier then anything. He reluctantly replied through clenched teeth while he pulled some heavy load of metal behind him "I told ya, kid: Its 1993!"

Sly couldn't help but ask these many questions. He never managed to ask his father these questions and plus, he just felt like a child again! He couldn't explain how he felt like this but his eyes just enlarged when the adult Raccoon ran his hand through his shaggy hair but not before removing his bright blue cap. The two Raccoon's walked in the evening sand that was cool from the night's cool air.

"What was the biggest thing you ever took? Why are you even here in ancient Egypt? Wouldn't it be cool if we broke into the great sphinx?" Sly asked these questions as he excitedly bounced with every struggling limp he made but he was stopped by an arm extended out in front of him specifically posed to cease this fan girl-like craze. The male Raccoon opened his mouth to ask what his father's intentions of blocking him were but instead stared directly at the admittedly intimidating building right there in front of them and in the middle of nowhere.

Sly's ears dropped in shock as his eyes almost bulged out of his skull. He was _never _expecting to see this massive building before him and turned his head towards the right to see the older Raccoon who looked almost as shocked as he did. This place was just gift wrapped for them! While Sly was a bit cautious about this place, Connor was more then happy to except this special opportunity for a heist.

Connor extended both his arms and snapped his flexible fingers against each one as he pressed his gloved hands together. It was clear to Sly that he had most definitely inherited his attitude from him and the fact that he was more then able to pick a heist as soon as the opportunity was open. Sly, however, was feeling that something was seriously wrong -even if a heist was _practically_ begging to transpire.

Reaching a hand to stroke his chin; Sly began to speak with his caramel eyes staring up at the long spire poking out from the top of the oddly placed building that was silhouetted against the night sky almost like a familiar predator that stalked his family for centuries. "Well, Da-" Sly realized he was about to say 'Dad' as he looked panicked for a second before he gave an uncomfortable look "Uh, Connor. I feel like something's off about this."

Sly _hated _the fact that he couldn't call his own father who he known him by. It sounded awkward and unnatural and it made the young Raccoon bandit feel his heart ache as he constantly recalled that night his home was ransacked. Those memories never would love him.

"What're you getting at? This thing is being offered on a silver platter!" Connor exclaimed in a hissed whisper as he gestured both arms dramatically towards the randomly placed building. Sly ignored the look of disbelief he was receiving and said what was on his mind "I know. I think this is too risky, though."

"M'boy, you're starting to sound like a friend of mine." Connor jokingly smacked Sly's back, making the younger blue-wearing Raccoon to double forwards from the impact "Don't be a sour puss! Besides, you wanna prove to me you're a _real_ Cooper than now is you're chance!"

Sly opened his mouth to object but Connor had already began to speedily tip-toe towards the darkened building and when he was out of sight, Sly smacked his forehead as he realized with eyes full of disbelief "...Oh my gosh, I AM sounding like Bentley." He knew his father was referring to his tech-nut friend Dr. M but Sly really was beginning to recall that nasally-toned voice that belonged to a certain reptilian alley he had made in his childhood. It was then that the realization of what Connor was doing sunk in as he chased after him as fast as he could, despite the injured leg.

"Wait a sec!" Sly exclaimed in a hushed whisper as he went after his overexcited father but clearly Connor was more prepared than he was as the older Raccoon dropped the load he was dragging and used a simple grapple hook towards an open window of one of the higher level and he began to simply climb it with great agility. Sly just stood and looked up with big, awestruck eyes that followed every trace of movement that came from the now shaded figure who was clearly his father.

Sly looked at the building that stood before him carefully and thought about his point of entry. The futuristic Raccoon-heart throb was stumped until he found his entering strategic point and when he found this, a mischievous grin curled on his lips and a sly glint was shining within the moonlight as his eyes narrowed. Sly had done his fair share of proving himself as of late but now it looked like he was going to have to do it again.

* * *

Connor's lime green eyes shimmered within the moonlight that shone through the transparent windows as he gazed wearily at his surroundings. The room was dark and there were many jewels and artifacts that were cased within cylinder shaped glass cases around him. Each and every one of these treasures were from these ancient deserts as these sparkly objects reminded the young adult of ancient scrolls he had found while making himself at home for the time being down in the hideout.

Connor's eyes fell on a particular artifact that shone brightest out of all the treasury in this place. It was a prisim that was the same color as an eggplant but there was also a noticeable glow of amethyst purple that revealed its incredible power flowing within and without the precious gem. Deciding that this was the item he was going to collect this night, the adult Raccoon used his cane to draw a simple circle around the right side of the thin glass casing and his ears swiveled as the cane's sharp arch made contact with the polished glass and made a slight 'screech' that would surely make closely listening eardrums bleed.

After securely removing the prisim from it's glass prison; Connor held it tight in his clutched palm and held it up as he laughed triumphantly, allowing his overflowing confidence to take hold of his easing mind "Hah! This was as easy as taking a lollipop from a baby!" He grinned cheekily but was horrified as a golden spotlight instantly fell on his relaxing form and alarms started blaring around him. Connor was terrified. This _never _happened before but then again, he had never been on a heist alone before so it hit him that he was unprepared for this job solo as he quickly made haste towards the window he entered from. But only to find that someone had slammed it shut somehow!

Connor was about to scan his surroundings for the being who made his escape impossible but he was suddenly whacked by a big claw as he fell backwards and quickly slipped into unconsciousness before he could register what was going on as his heavy eyelids showed him a darkened figure reaching down to pick him up by the collar yet his eyes closed before that could happen.

The raccoon opened his sore eyes as he was finally regaining consciousness from the whack to the head he had received from someone unfamiliar. His heavy, confused eyelids slowly lifted open and he noticed the high tech security that pinned him against the wall as energy cuffs pinned both his arms and legs against the wall, making escape almost impossible.

Connor looked forwards and squinted his eyes to see two shadowed figures speaking to each other. He could barely make out what they were saying as his ears swivelled around to try and catch what was being said.

The adult Raccoon's ears flickered back and forth keenly as he heard the words 'Hunt', 'Wife' and the usual tall order of keeping their prisoner secure and trapped within this strange prison cell. Connor sighed as he used his tongue to feel around for his trademark pipe but found no sign of it sticking out of the right side of his mouth.

Growling deeply, Connor knew he should have listened to Sly and not have been foolishly lured in here but he hated to admit this. And so began the agonising wait of his rescue except this rescue belonged to a younger ring-tail with a broken leg. This should slaughter his reputation as a legendary thief.

* * *

**A/N: Poor Connor. He's been captured! Who knew Sly could be the adult in this situation! Who has captured Connor? Will Sly save his tail? Will they even get out alive of this oddly specific place? **

**Please review and tell me what you think. **

**-Chloemcg**


	4. Chapter 4: Escape attempts

**Disclaimer: I would NEVER own the characters of Sly Cooper. I don't own anyone in this fanfic since they all belong to Sanzaru game companies.**

**I don't even own Sly's father who is rumoured to be named Connor so I'll just go by that name for Sly's dad to make this a good fanfic.**

**Hope you enjoy it.**

**Sly and the Cooper Legacy.**

* * *

Sly sighed as he carefully rubbed his hands together in order to ease his nerves. Never had he been on a solo mission before and this frightened him. The Raccoon placed a hand to his chest where his heart was pounding against his rib cage and decided to just get it over with.

Cracking his slender fingers together, Sly carefully slipped through a very narrow hole in the roof. He was very glad his waist was petit as Sly crawled through the small hole to try and get a navigation. The vents were beyond freezing, his fur was practically turning into ice, Sly could think of nothing worse then where he was right now as he crawled into the vents and scanned the area.

The whole place was freezing cold, the darkness was barely any use as Sly could usually see very well in the dark since he was a raccoon but there was even a limit where seeing in the dark could go and this was just past that limit. Plus he felt like he was in a cage where he could only wander back and forth as the square ceiling, walls and floor where all that Sly could see in close range.

The young Raccoon carried his cane sideways through the metal-like maze as to not perforate the metal he crawled in. "Brrr...I know people have issues with the hot weather here but jeeze! It's freezing enough to rival the antarctic." Sly muttered as he hugged his own chest in order to warm his slowly freezing form but as he was about to crawl forwards, he felt a sharp jab in his leg as he gave a loud yelp but he managed to muffle it by quickly clamping his hand over his muzzle as he looked over his shoulder to find that the bandages that covered his bad leg was caught in a loose piece of sharp metal.

Sly grunted and growled as he tried to get his leg loose by simply pulling on it but each time he did, the burning agony shot up his entire leg and the Raccoon sighed as he continued yanking on it until the bandaging became loose and the sudden sharp movement caused his whole body to jolt and his body slammed against the bottom of the vents.

Sly instantly kept his muzzle shut and squeezed his eyes shut as he awaited for the guards to hear him. But amazingly, there was no sounds indicating anyone was there. Sly breathed a deep sigh of relief as he carried on crawling like the expert climber his ancestors were before him.

It didn't take very long but Sly managed to find the bad guy's of this place as he saw two shaded figures through a grate on the flooring of the vent. He couldn't see their faces but he could easily hear their voices as he pressed his ear against the grate but being quiet so nobody could hear him or know of his very presence.

"Now, Victor. Are you sure that you have captured Cooper?" The first figure, a female with a very suductive voice, asked.

"Qui, madame moselle. We also managed to grab his petty wife and the fool has not a clue that she is even here! If he does escape then I am certain that we can _force_ the information out of her feeble mind." The other, named Victor, smirked with his French accent fluent apparent.

Sly had no idea what was happening nor who these guys were but many things shocked him at the same time. He wasn't entirely surprised that his father had somehow gotten caught but what did catch his attention was a few vital things: Victor's voice sounded mildly familiar to him, forcing information out of a captured woman who somehow arrived without his father's knowledge, and he had no idea who the woman working with Victor was.

Sly pressed his ear on the grate for more information as Victor allowed his lips to keep talking and he eventually unintentionally revealing his mother's whereabouts "I have asked the guards to keep a sharp eye on la girl in cell block 143. With any luck, we shall get what we each wanted by the end of this when we find Slytunkhamen's tomb and be rich beyond our wildest dreams."

Sly slowly lifted his head in both shock and horror as he continued to spy upon the two who went their separate ways before Sly could figure out anymore about this horrible scam. Why would those two be after Slytunkhamen's tomb? For what purpose? Unless they were looking to bury his body in a graveyard, there was no reason for them to be disturbing the final resting place of his ancestor and the creator of the amazing Thievius Raccoonus.

"Excellent..." The female hissed her praise.

Sly was about to move on as he heard the metal doors slam shut behind both mysterious enemies who he had a feeling he was going to meet very soon but unfortunately; he forgotten that the grate was there and that you couldn't put too much pressure upon it. And because of this mistake the metal grate broke off and Sly fell out of the hole he accidently created but he managed to use his tail to cushion his fall as he tried to shake off the dizziness he felt for some reason.

"Ugh...Note to self; don't do that again by yourself." Sly noted as his head swayed from side to side in an almost hypnotic way. The blue-wearing Raccoon felt like his insides were jumbled up together and this almost made him lose his lunch but he reacted by instantly gulping it down and giving a shiver with a disgusted moan. He placed a hand on his spinning head before attempting to stand up but he found that his cane was on the floor and his balance wasn't that great.

Using his tail to coil around the cane's wooden part; Sly once again proceeded to use his cane as a crutch while he limped out of the large metal door and he poked his head out to see if there was anyone in this base which had admittedly bad security. He grinned when he saw no bad guy in sight as he slowly kept to the shadows but trying to not make too much noise as he slid against the darkened walls of this awkwardly placed base.

Actually the only noise Sly made was the 'clip clop' sounds his cane made each time it came into contact with the metal flooring.

"Hmmm, if I were an evil mercenary where would I put a captive?" Sly wondered quietly as to not alert any few incoming guards that patrolled the area. His eyes brightened when he saw what looked to be a balcony leading into a single cell but the problem was that there was no way up there except for a few rails twisting upwards that stood on each side of the platform he stood on currently.

It was risky and if it worked it would be defying the laws of physics but Sly's concentrated frown twisted into a malicious smirk as his eyes narrowed at his target "Bingo." He smiled.

Sly leapt upon the bottom of the spiralled railing leading upwards and he used his tail to launch himself into a very quick Rail-Slide as he was going so quick that he was leaving a burning hot trail of fire as he darted up towards the top of the spiralled railing. Once Sly was at the top, he leapt off the railing and grinned proudly to himself as he closed his caramel eyes in relaxation "Heh...I love it when I defy the laws of physics!"

* * *

Sweat dribbled from her fearful brow as Rose Cooper was restrained while tied up in electrical cuffs hanging on the wall like a prisoner. The female Raccoon had light grey fur and she had mesmerising magenta pools that indicated her ancestry coming from an albino Raccoon at some point in her family line. She wore a bright chestnut brown jacket which was buttoned up tightly and she wore a matching long skirt that went down to just above her ankles.

The female Raccoon blew a loose strand of her dark brown locks out from her eyes as she looked at the very person who kept her prisoner. Rose struggled as she tried to free herself from this trap she had never seen despite being with her husband, Connor, for almost 6 years and picking up a few tricks on thieving.

"Well, madame Cooper, I can see that you are no closer to cracking on you're husband's location." The male figure from before told her in an almost mocking way.

Rose's eyes narrowed angrily as she gave a protective growl and her muzzle crinkled up while she bore her teeth in a hiss. She was not going to give away Connor's location no matter how much torchure she was going to get for being defiant.

It was then that the male figure stepped into the light to reveal himself even though she had seen him plenty of other times. It turned out that he was a skunk with almost grey fur yet it was still able to be called black. He wore a large green fedora and a matching teal jacket that gave him a rather elegant atmosphere whenever he was trying to act intimidating but to his prisoner, it was not working in the least to frighten her.

Noticing the bored look in his captive's eye; the skunk retried his approach as he raised a clutched fist in front of himself in order to strike a cool pose "You're shall fear the name Victor La paradox, my little chocolate crepè."

Rose just continued staring down at the skunk with a blank bored expression as she shook her head in embarrassment. How on earth did she get captured by this idiot? It ashamed her just to recall those skinny hands clamp her muzzle shut as soon as she got off her plane to Egypt to prevent her calling out for help. All this because she wanted to surprise her husband.

"Get me down from here, you idiot! If you ask me then you're family are nothing but scrimpy rats that sneaks around trying to harm the innocent!" Rose yelled defiantly but she was unaware of the enraged look she was getting from Victor as the skunk twitched in place and pretty soon; his sharp temper snapped as he punched a few buttons on a U-shaped control panel in front of him (A/N: Technology very different for this timeline) and lowered Rose's cell until they could meet at exact eye level.

Angry lime green orbs met defiant caramel orbs as the two mammals stared each other down. After a long stare down; Victor was about to strike Rose in the cheek but a projectile object was instantly thrown in between them and the skunk was forced to back off in shock as his startled instincts took hold of him.

"Nah-ah-ah..." A familiar voice sing-songed tauntingly before the intruding figure revealed himself as a young adult Raccoon whose fur was a touch darker then Rose's but wore a blue shirt with a yellow turtle neck collar, yellow sleeves and a blue cap that sat nobly upon his head but it closely resembled Connor's teal one.

Sly leapt down from a high ledge and landed in between the two rival rodents. "It isn't nice to pick on ladies, dude."

"Who are...Who are you?" Victor stuttered, shaking like a leaf due to the fact that he never expected this. Victor's eyes were wide and panicky as he took multiple steps backwards as he fell on his back. Sly, grinning at his enemy's cowering, just spoke determinedly "My names Sly, Sly Cooper."

Victor couldnt believe it. Another Cooper!? He was so surprised that by the time he reacted, Sy took his cane from its position piercing the metal flooring. The green-wearing skunk took to his heels before fleeing the scene like a coward as he dashed out of the transparent door to get backup.

"Another Cooper?" Rose asked as her hero offered a hand (which she took) and helped her stand while he was leaning against his cane. The two stared at each other awkwardly before Sly introduced himself "I'm Sly. You're Rose, right?" Rose nodded with a suspicious frown on her crimson lips "Yes. How did you know?" Sly replied with a shrug "Connor talks about you a lot."

After a few awkward moments of silence, Sly suggested as he cleared his throat and grabbed the older female Raccoon's hand, leading her away from the room as they decided to escape before Victor returned with backup "C'mon. We gotta get you to safety before Victor comes back!"

Agreeing with Sly's statement; Rose allowed him to drag her but she couldn't help but notice the constant limp and support of his cane. The female Raccoon sighed since she wanted to see her husband again but also she felt bad about her savior's injury.

Sly grunted as he took another quick step while he tried to keep as little pressure off his bad leg as possible before he struck up some quiet conversation to try and keep his mind off the agony he had with each step that was taken despite his canes assistance. Turning his head towards Rose, he asked her with a raised brow "So, how'd you get in that situation if I might ask?"

Rose sighed but she was more then happy to answer Sly's question since he had a somewhat right to know what was going on here "Well I was on my way to surprise my husband, Connor. He's a nice guy but he is a bit jumpy about things and forgets to take things into consideration..."

Sly nodded, not knowing why the female Raccoon had steered away from the explanation but she noticed this and got back on track "Anyways. I wanted to surprise him by visiting him here in Egypt but after I got off the plane I was on, I was captured by that weasel of a skunk and his female accomplise."

Sly nodded a second time but this time, a question left his lips before he could stifle his tongue "Are ya missing Connor?"

Rose looked shocked about the question she was just asked but replied all the same as her ears perked at the sound of guards coming "Of course I miss him! Why wouldn't-!" She wasn't able to finish as Sly pressed a hand against her muzzle to silence her for a moment and she was about to question his motives but then she saw a group of three guards marching right past them.

Sly didn't need to be a genius to figure out where an exit was located as he spotted one right on the higher levels of the balcony where he had just entered the room from. Stabbing the arch of his cane into the metal, Sly created multiple holes in the iron material as he used his cane to assist him into the room of the balcony he had just entered from.

I didn't take long but when he reached the top, Sly yelled down to his unknowing mother but he tried to be quiet at the same time "C'mon, Rose. Climb up!"

Rose looked panicked as she whimpered but she too tried to be quiet "...I can't!"

"Why not?"

"Because I'm-!" A bunch of guards barged into the room before Rose could finish her sentence. She gasped in horror but decided to climb in order to feel comfortable in seeing Connor when it was not in the afterlife. The female Raccoon was having some difficulty climbing and she looked like it was causing her pain as she tried to hide the fact that she was gritting her teeth and even squeezing her eyes shut at times but Sly had noticed and reached out for Rose's hand as she came closer towards him.

Rose grabbed on tight to the pierced metal with one hand while she used the other hand to shakily reach for Sly's but she cried out in pain when she felt a sharp sensation in her tail as she turned her head to discover that Victor and his guards were all pulling her tail with multiple ropes lassoed around her long, bushy tail in order to get her down.

Sly instantly got to his feet, cringing in agony as more pain shot up through his sore leg, and got ready to throw his cane as he concentrated on the many targets in the room down below. He twisted his weist towards the right and closed his eyes calmly in order to calm his mind and allow his thoughts to flow like a river within and without. Rioichi Cooper taught him this while he shown him what meditation could really do or a stressed mind. He never forgot it, he found it that useful!

Within an instant; Sly opened his eyes and threw his cane that flew in a Boomerang-like motion as it sliced through the air and knocked everyone on the head, making each enemy fall one-by-one and as soon as Rose was free she wouldn't budge as she buried her face halfway into the wall she tucked up against.

"Rose, are you alright?" Sly asked as he noticed her current position and was surprised to see actual tears pouring down the older female's cheeks and leaving behind damp streaks on her cheeks.

Knowing that Rose wasn't going to budge willingly, Sly caught his cane as it flew back towards him and used the arch of his cane to lift her up to safety. As soon as Rose was safe; she was a really sad sight as Sly looked at Rose. She rolled up into the smallest ball she could manage and hid in a corner.

The dapper bandit Raccoon shook his head sadly as he took pity, reached down towards her and scooped her up into his arms in a bridal-style as he placed his cane inside his mouth and paced in place until he broke into a full sprint towards the exit route as he used his best acrobatic moves to swing across the way and jumped over certain obstacles all while he grunted and helped because of his injured leg.

Once again it didn't take long but Sly and Rose had made it but they were both equally surprised to see Connor waiting there, juggling about the precious artifact he stole earlier in one hand as he wore a characteristic grin on his muzzle. He was ecstatic to see Rose and instantly started kissed her in every place he could, an act driven by the very fact that he hadn't seen her for weeks and Rose was feeling the same way.

"Rose, what're you doin' here?" Connor asked as ecstatic surprise took hold and he wrapped his arms protectively around his wife. Rose explained everything from wanting to surprise him by visiting him in Egypt to being rescued by Sly. Of course, after the story Connor approached Sly with a highly suspicious look on his face but it quickly changed form from that into one of sheer excitement as he removed Sly's cape and tussled the younger Raccoon's head fur to earn a few humorous chuckles.

"Looks like you're a Cooper after all, Cuz!" Connor exclaimed happily.

It was then that Sly brought up a very odd question as he raised a confused finger "Rose, I couldn't notice that you're wearing a pretty tight winter jacket and look kinda...wintery to be dressed like that. Are ya hiding something?"

Rose smiled and nodded modestly as she began to unbutton her jacket "Yup. You're a very observant Raccoon, Sly." She removed her jacket and revealed a very enlarged mid-section that she smiled lovingly down at and Connor wasted no time in rubbing it tenderly with his free hand and both he and Rose looked at the confused Raccoon with meaningful smiles "We're having a kit."

Sly barely heard what she said as his eyes widened in disbelief. He wasn't surprised that she was pregnant but he was very startled that this was considered a time paradox.

This was not only frightening for the young Raccoon but he knew that he was going to have to find a way to contact Bentley and find a way home before that child Rose was carrying was born. He also wondered what Victor and the other person wanted here? Clearly the other was from present day because of the fact that there was so much advanced technology to say otherwise.

* * *

**A/N: Duh-Duh-Duuuuuuuuhhhh! How was that for a cliffhanger? Not only does Sly meet his mother (who is basically an OC) but he also finds out that Cyrile's father is apart of this scam AND that Sly will probably meet his newborn self. Also, what does those two want with Slytunkamen's tomb? Find out soon and I think the next chapter will be about Bentley and everyone else back at the present. Either that or we find out how Connor escaped.**

**Would you like to hear the villain's plot or Connor's escape explanation? I'll let you decide in reviews.**

**I hope you liked this chapter, guys! **

**-Chloemcg**


	5. Chapter 5: Riddles and forgiveness

**Disclaimer: I would NEVER own the characters of Sly Cooper. I don't own anyone in this fanfic since they all belong to Sanzaru game companies.**

**I don't even own Sly's father who is rumoured to be named Connor so I'll just go by that name for Sly's dad to make this a good fanfic.**

**Hope you enjoy it.**

**Sly and the Cooper Legacy.**

* * *

Back in present day; Bentley was just clicking away at the keyboard of his high-tech computer, tirelessly working with his non-blinking eyes glued to the screen despite his far sighted eyes being hidden behind a pair of glasses. The brainy turtle was like this all week as he ignored the stubble that grew around his chin, indicating that he hadn't thought of hygiene for a good while and this was very unlike Bentley as he always cared about his own hygiene as he worried germs would spread and make him unwell or something.

Murray and Carmelita watched on from a not so far distance as they occasionally gave each other concerned glances every once in awhile. It was no lie that Bentley had been working non-stop and he refused to eat but they knew that they needed help but had no idea who could.

"No, no, no!" Bentley cried out in desperation as he tried to revive all the work he had lost upon his computer. The turtle worked diligently in order to rescue all his hard work from the brink of the abyss but the flashing computer screen instantly shut down at the very fact that its master had failed to do anything to rescue all he had been working on.

Carmelita and Murray both rushed to Bentley's side as the turtle began to take his frustrations on his wheelchair as he punched many buttons that caused it to malfunction slightly as bright orange sparks shot out of the left arm rest.

"What happened, Bentley?" Carmelita asked worriedly as her face turned as pale as a fresh mattress sheet and her eyes were wide with fright.

Bentley's knowing face fell into a depressed frown as he slouched down in his chair in defeat, his eyes still glued to the lifeless machinery "For the first time ever...I've been beaten at my own game." He told them in a low, deflated voice "Someone hacked my computer and shut down everything I had been working on..."

Murray began patting his friend's shoulder to try and console him but it did little to help as Bentley rested his forehead against the table in front of him, clearly indicating that Bentley was almost ready to give up. But the current team of three lifted their heads to a familiar geeky female voice as the door opened by itself and since there was somehow a heavenly light, it silhouetted the heroine of the day as she twirled a screwdriver in her fingers "Maybe _I_ can be of assistance?" She suggested.

Bentley lifted his head in shock and surprise as he gasped at the voice "Penelope?!"

The pink, blonde-haired mouse girl entered the room and revealed herself to be Bentley's ex girlfriend and she grinned with a proud glimmer inside her eyes as she stepped into the darkness of the Cooper hideout. She frowned when her ex boyfriend turned his back on him with an upset huff, clearly recalling her betrayal.

"What do you want here, Penelope?" Bentley asked bitterly as he refused to even glance at her. Murray and Carmelita were both shocked at the turtle's behaviour. Never had Bentley acted hostile to anyone but then again, Penelope was his girlfriend and she _did _smash his heart into a million pieces when the team discovered that not only was she in the medieval ages, masquerading as the Black knight who defeated Sir Galleth Cooper, but she was working for Le Paradox too.

Before Bentley could send his Ex lover away, however, Carmelita stepped in and tried to convince the hostile turtle that his behaviour may not be the wisest. "Bentley, wait." She said as she tried to smooth things between the two and try and keep the peace for once "Let her explain herself before we do anything rash."

"'The Murray' agrees with that statement." Murray announced while folding his arms across his strong chest. It was true that Murray still had a bit of seriousness underneath the cute and cuddliness disguise but that didn't mean he couldn't be supportive.

Bentley sighed. He _hated _this idea but if it was going to help get any closer to finding Sly then he was willing to pay the price. Sighing heavily, Bentley grumbled while narrowing his eyes towards Penelope who surprised him by not saying a word but there was a look of pure guilt and hurt inside her gentle chestnut pools "Alright, fine. You can help but don't you dare think for a second-" Bentley turned his chair around and poked Penelope's chest accusingly "-that this changes anything."

Penelope nodded with her droopy big ears flat against her head "Okay, Bentley." the techno mouse approached the dead computer and typed in a few things on the keyboard and her eyes widened whenever the screen came back on "Oh my! Someone had done a number on this bad boy." She exclaimed as she continued typing away on the keyboard.

Penelope smiled whenever she managed to get the computer back on track and she informed the group as she uploaded a strange looking prisim that shared the color of an Eggplant and glowed a diabolical purple "Alright, while I may not have news on Sly's whereabouts, I do have something that sounds very suspicious and particular that you guys have overlooked in the Thevius Raccoonus."

"What do you mean, Penelope?" Carmelita questioned as she tilted her head to one side, tucking some loose strands of her blue hair behind her left ear.

The former RC specialist quickly found an image and turned the laptop so everyone could have a look at the jewel that gave everyone a bad vibe as they all cringed at the sight of the mysterious gem. As they all stared at the strange artifact; Penelope explained "This is the Fathom crystal, a small artifact that gave Slytunkamen the first to have powers of invisibility and this special gift has been passed down from Cooper generations even though the crystal still remains unhindered by present day."

Murray was getting confused as he scratched at the top of his head hopelessly "Yeah...So?"

Penelope clicked on something else and another image replaced the crystal's. It was an ancient Egyptian hieroglyphics that included multiple pictures of a Raccoon contained in a pocket watch, snakes, sand pits and even one when the Raccoon was glowing a grim purple while he doubled over in seeming pain but his glow was being fed to a portal or something floating above him.

Penelope may have been smart but she couldn't read Egyptian hieroglyphics so she stood aside so Bentley could translate it as he squinted his eyes carefully so he could read this warning that appeared to be for this time period. Clearing his throat gruffly, Bentley translated these ancient transcribes that meant to be a message for either Slytunkamen himself or a different person entirely "Ahem. _'Many years I have kept the artifact safe but long after my passing, I fret that the Fathom crystal shall one day fall into the hands of wrong. Follow these instructions if you seek to right their cunning wrongs_,'"

Bentley swallowed a hard lump in his throat as he continued reading, clearly feeling a bit nervous "_'Follow the river as pure as life until you reach a town by night, when there you should go to find my crowned jewels of glory hidden within an unlikely place. The door to this place may be one only a Cooper can open but only by singing a melody can you complete this first task.'"_

"Sly? Sing?!" Murray snorted as he tried to prevent himself from bursting out into fits of laughter but this earned him a whack from the back of the head by Carmelita who shushed him firmly.

Bentley carried on despite feeling a bit nervous about this for some reason "'_Second, for the Fathom Crystal to work, you should seek one of the many scrolls in a place only meant for Coopers of our time. Cane by day, tool by night, you must do this all by the fifth night or...,'"_

Bentley could barely finish that last sentence as he found his voice had turned into a frightened squeak "'_Allow you're world to perish right along with you.'"_

Penelope gasped along with everyone else as silence became the only welcome sound in the area. Nobody dared to break the sacred silence shared by everyone as they tried to accept this reality. It was clear that this was for Sly to read but could he do this alone? But Carmelita was very confused "I do not get it. What does this Crystal have anything to do with Sly?"

Both Bentley and Penelope replied at the exact same time "Everytime someone time travels, it leaves a large cluster of time energy inside them." Bentley spoke "Its kind of like this energy that makes you practically as people would call them in movies 'the chosen one' but they also damage you since whoever is with Sly, wherever he is, is planning on using Sly's newly found abilities to destroy time itself."

Everyone tried to comprehend this news as their hearts all stopped beating due to the pure shock of the fact that the villain who is with Sly is planning on destroying time. It was then that Carmelita stepped forwards and spoke "I do believe I know who it is threatening time." She said with a fearless, bold expression.

"Who? It could be anyone wanted by Interpool!" Penelope exclaimed.

Despite this, however, Carmelita was sure she knew exactly who they were looking for in the one who was dooming time as they knew it. Giving a nod of understanding towards the former girlfriend of the techno reptile who specialised in special equipment, the vixen explained "About the same time Sly disappeared, we had learnt that Cyrile had a wife named Lady Venomina; a rattle snake who, like the Contessa, specialised in hypnosis. She was a loco prisoner because she kept on talking about how she would someday erase her mistakes and free her husband."

Everyone was very interested in this lady Venomina as they all looked at the Latin Vulpin with raised brows and meaningful frowns. Clearly they didn't need to ask to know if Venomina was crazy. Anyone with the guts to marry a strange skunk such as Le Paradox and get all obsessed with time travel was instantly labeled as an unstable nut job.

While everyone was distracted, Penelope's gaze caught on Bentley who pretended she wasn't there and she looked broken by this. Penelope had no idea what she was thinking when Le Paradox hired her. She had all the love and attention she could ever ask for and she just threw it away for selfish reasons! The mouse removed her glasses and began to clean the lenses of the dirt and condensed air that lightly messed up the better vision these glasses were supposed to provide her with.

She had no idea what it would take for Bentley to trust her again but Penelope made a silent vow that she would do anything to have her kind-hearted boyfriend back.

"We know what Sly's gonna have ta do but what are we gonna do?" Murray asked as he arched a curious brow towards the team's genius. Bentley opened his mouth to reply but found his words stuck inside his throat as a sudden flashing light appeared before the team. Everyone stared in shock as they waited for the intense blinding light to subside as they had to shield their eyes from being damaged in anyway. What was happening, Was Sly returning to them randomly!?

When the light subsided, everyone's eyes widened in shock and disbelief as they saw a red, blue and white heap on the floor who was clearly out for the count as the ragged, limp form was curled up on the floor. Bentley could hardly believe it as he blinked multiple times to check if he really was seeing what everyone else saw and wasn't hallucinating from exhaustion.

Bentley could barely apprehend this as the heap made himself known by the mere sight of his unconscious form that was sprawled out on the carpet just in front of the couch "Rioichi!?"

* * *

The three Raccoons raced through the night as they tried to get to their hideout before the enemy knew their location but Sly was dragging most of the scrap metal left over from the crash they left outside before entering the place. **  
**

"Hey, Connor!" Sly began with a curious brow "How did you escape anyway?"

Connor seemed amused by this question his 'cousin' asked him. It was not always a wonder of how he gets out of traps displayed, let alone ones he never seen before. Although Connor wouldn't admit it, it was by dumb luck that enabled him to escape.

Thinking of the perfect way to tell his gang; Connor explained as he patted his pocket to signal where the Prism he stole earlier was located "Alrightie. It happened after the guards locked me up." He began.

Connor recalled feeling a strange sense of claustrophobia as sweat dripped down from his brow. The older Raccoon looked around for any means of escape but then his eyes laid upon something on a table a few yards in front of him. Luckily his leg shackles weren't as tight nor dangerous as his electric hand cuffs as one of them was a bit loose and this plus the wrench sitting on the table would probably be the perfect tools to escape with.

"I ain't that brave when it comes to capture but I knew that I had to try and get out of there so, after having myself a look round, I figured out a few things." Connor's voice narrated as he told his story of his escape.

Grinning at this, Connor got his long tail loose (as that was also chained up) and reached it over towards the wrench upon the table and luckily his big, bushy tail was long only just enough for the tip to coil around the middle section of the tool and slowly, he brought the wrench forwards and used his tail to put the tool inside his mouth as his jaws clamped down on the sturdy two sided piece of metal.

"I used my tail as a third extension and I managed to get a wrench to help me break out of the prison block." Connor continued to expertly narrate.

Connor pulled at his left leg and freed it with little effort. His ears swivelled at the sound of the automatic doors opening. Connor was greatly confused. While he had heard of doors that merely open as you approach them but he didn't believe in folklore like that. This lady and her partner (Victor Le Paradox) proved him wrong, however, as two of the patrolling guards had entered the room and looked into the room to see the prisoner was still tied up and nothing had changed.

He was still wearing the energy cuffs and nothing seemed abnormal except that he had a very mischievous grin on his lips as he wagged his brows cheekily. "Evenin' fellas." He attempted to give a slight wave with one of his restrained cuffs.

"Nothing to be cheerful about, Ring-tail! All the other guys ate the cookies and I haven't ate a single morsel all day!" A bull grumbled as he kicked the floor out of frustration, ignoring his partner who stared at him irritably. Connor gave a small sad look as he made his bottom lip jutt out of the bottom of his jaw "Aww, ya poor thing." He cooed.

"I know right!?" The bull guard exclaimed, clearly upset about the fact he hadn't eaten all day and Connor could even hear the long horn's stomach growling all the way from his high spot hanging on the wall.

"Why don't you go and complain to you're boss? It ain't right to not have anything to eat!" Connor exclaimed, trying to attempt to lure the easiest bull away with his rebellious spirit and his irritated stomach. Luckily, the guy was so angry he didn't need much persuading "You're right! I'll tell Mr Le Paradox that this treatment is just unfair and I'll also demand for a raise!"

"Good luck, bud!" Connor encouraged rather genuinely as he almost now felt sorry for the poor guy but he needed to escape somehow. Luckily the silent Bull was more then happy to follow his friend in his quest for satisfaction and as the door slammed shut, making everything unbearably dark, Connor fished the wrench from out of his pocket and used the light coming off from his electrical cuffs to see a bit better since Raccoon's were naturally nocturnal and could see quite well in the welcoming pitch blackness.

"It took some quick and expert maneuvering but I managed to get into the ventalation ducts." More narration managed to backdrop through the shadowy area.

Of course; the dark provided plenty of cover for the Master thief as he broke himself free of the trap and used his small twin canes which could rival Henriette's. Connor was going to upgrade his canes into one like Sly has but that was the last thing on his mind as he used his swift, acrobatic skills to get to a higher ground.

Connor had successfully crept into the air vents where his claustrophobia once again took hold of him since his breathing became raspy and uneven due to a panic that raised inside his troubled mind. The older adult Raccoon crawled through the vents as he tried to ignore the coldness of the air these vents sent blowing through his fur. But this was tricky as the red-wearing Raccoon shuddered from the sheer icy cold temperature.

Luckily; Connor had kept the prism hidden in his pocket just before he was nabbed and hopefully he wouldn't be ratted out by certain enemies. The Raccoon's ears perked at the sound of sharp yelps and groans and they sounded too familiar to him as he brought out the gem he juggled in one hand as he got down on both knees to pretend he was waiting for Sly but he was surprised when he saw the younger Raccoon carrying his wife, Rose!

The flashback ended as Connor concluded while he removed the prism from his pocket once more as it lightened up the way through the night other than the moon "And I'm sure you know what happened next."

Sly nodded with an understanding grin as he joked lightly "Heh, you aren't useless afterall! I was thinking on going back for you after I got Mo-I mean, Rose, to safety." Like before, he almost called Rose 'Mother' but managed to prevent the name from slipping from his tongue. It felt even worse since Sly barely spent enough time with his mother in his childhood. Sure, she was involved with a lot of things in his life such as taking him out to the park but his father took him out to lots of countries so he could carry on the family name.

"What is that you stole anyway?" Rose asked as she pointed to the glowing artifact.

Connor winked towards Rose and told both her and Sly "Well, dear. Lets just get back to the hideout and I'll explain basically everything. But we need a safe place to talk first."

With that, not much more was said as a pair of magenta pupils with yellow whites stared into a fine pair of high-tech binoculars. The rattle on the end of her tail shook hypnotically in a fine, old west sounding maraca-like hiss.

"Madame Venomina. What shall we do now?" Victor asked as he tilted his head in confusion as scratched his brows in utter dumbfoundment at her deep interest. The jungle green scaled rattle snake stared at her accomplice as a devilish smirk on her scarlet lips revealed that she had something in mind for Sly and his newly found family.

"Patience, Victor. You will find out soon enough when I am able to get my tail around the blue-wearing rat's neck, his voice shamefully begging for mercy." Lady Venomina cackled nastily as her plan ran back and forth inside her mind. It was clear that prepearations were almost ready and she didn't need to wait a long time until she was ready to be reunited with her husband in present day.

* * *

**A/N: Hi, guys. Sorry about the confusing chapter. I didn't know what idea to go with so I thought of both and plus, I thought of bringing back Penelope but will Bentley ever forgive her? I would like to ask what you like most about this chapter and it seems that Rioichi somehow travelled to the future. What else will happen? **

**Remember; suggestions are welcome and reviews are treasured! Thanks!**

**-Chloemcg**


	6. Chapter 6: Misplaced timelines

**Disclaimer: I would NEVER own the characters of Sly Cooper. I don't own anyone in this fanfic since they all belong to Sanzaru game companies.**

**I don't even own Sly's father who is rumoured to be named Connor so I'll just go by that name for Sly's dad to make this a good fanfic.**

**Hope you enjoy it.**

**Sly and the Cooper Legacy.**

* * *

Rioichi groaned as he felt like one would when thier head is crushed inside out. The red panda raccoon tried to drag open his rusty brown eyes but he was quickly blinded by a harsh light beaming down upon his still form that clearly came from a lamp.

Rioichi squinted his eyes shut to recover from the bright light as he used one hand to rub his sore eyes to soothe the agony that shot through them within those very few seconds. He opened his eyes again but this time, the Ninja master could see that he was no longer in the comforts of his Sushi restraunt but he was instead laying upon the cold, sturdy surface of a metal table instead of a futon which he would be laying on if he fell asleep.

"Ugh..." Rioichi moaned sorely "Where am I?"

"Oh, thank goodness you're awake!" A familiar nasally voice exclaimed, clearly filled with the fabulous emotion of relief. Rioichi recognised that voice almost immediately as he saw a familiar turtle wheeling towards him excitedly and within moments, many loving faces surrounded the Raccoon as he raised a curious brow towards them. It was kind of hectic for a few minutes but Rioichi eventually managed to push the crowd away so he could breathe.

"What are you doing here, Rioichi?" Penelope asked with a raised brow. Everyone else looked at the red panda Raccoon with equally interested glances. It was a major inquiry of how Rioichi had ended up here from Feudal Japan centuries ago but Rioichi had someone more precious on his mind as he jolted up with his hand to his heaving chest "Where is Henriette?!" He questioned suddenly.

Bentley, Murray, Carmelita and Penelope all gave each other strange looks. Everyone knew who Henriette was. According to Cooper lore, she was a very sneaky little Raccoon in her childhood but she was infamous for not only pulling off the most massive heists ever recorded on the Seven seas but she was also famous for her blind left eye. That and she was the daughter of Rioichi Cooper.

Bentley sighed as he replied, regret filling his every word "We don't know. You were teleported here on you're own."

Rioichi gasped in worry, the love for his daughter becoming prominent as he took in deep breaths before exhaling through his nostrils. His relaxed yet wise mind gathering up collective information from the feelings, sounds and smells surrounding him, His ears swivelled around as he announced "I can sense more Cooper's in this timeline. I appear to be not alone when it comes to a second journey through the delicate woven fabric of time."

Rioichi jumped off the table expertly as he landed on one knee with his palm resting against his other knee that helped kept his balance. The others looked at Murray as his question had just been answered. They were going on a hunt for the Cooper ancestors.

Worrying about the future was always Bentley's job but somehow hearing about his friend made him feel better as the turtle's hearts settled somewhat. It was clear that they were going to need Rioichi to find the lost ancestors whom were more than likely to have shown up here. It was quite obvious that Rioichi loved his daughter and was willing to protect her without a thought of his own well being.

Meanwhile on the other side of Paris; A young raccoon was just opening her eyes as she looked around for her father or anyone who had travelled with her. Henriette gave a soft moan as she climbed to her hands and knees with her small tail swishing from side to side as her curiosity became too much to control.

The room was rather pale as light blue wall paper was torn off from its plastering on the walls. The toys that were scattered around were either broken, laying on the ground insignificantly or even headless. The room was so big compared to Henriette that she seemed like nothing more then an ant compared to how big this room was as she buried her back against a corner, frightened by how unfamiliar her surroundings were.

"P-Papa, where are you?" Henriette whimpered softly although she did raise her voice loud enough for anyone in the house to hear her. The young 9 year old's ears raised in surprise when she heard someone's muffled voice coming from the other side of the door that was followed by a sharp impact against the door's smooth wood as if someone had kicked it ferociously.

Henriette flinched at how angry this loud voice was and her moist nose couldn't help but take in the dust that wafted in the air and this made her cough a bit due to the fact that Henriette barely came into contact with the dirt of the air provided. Unfortunately; the dust acted like a fire's smoke in the young Raccoon's lungs as she coughed harder to try and bring up as much smoke as she could exile.

Clawing at her throat, the girl gave a choked gasp as reality hit her. Clearly she was not with her father anymore but she had no idea where she was herself. Trying to prevent tears from pouring from her eyes, Henrietta sniffled before she tried to find a way to break out of this huge room. Gazing out of the filthy windows, Henriette found a small lamp hanging against the ceiling but there was also a cracked hole in the ceiling.

"Hmm, I should find out where I am before I do anything foolish." Henriette muttered as her voice cracked due to how much it hurt to speak. Giving another few coughs, the young Raccoon rushed towards a slide that stood a metre behind the cracked hole and used her body weight to launch herself up towards the ceiling and without giving it much thought; she grabbed the inside of the hole and quickly climbed up inside the hole in order to get a break from the dust she breathed in.

Henriette began to panic as she couldn't see much without both her eyes to balance things when Raccoon's are supposed to be great at seeing in the dark. Her rapid breathing became hurried as Henriette thought of being forever alone as she ran on all fours across the underlying ceiling that was thoughly supporting her small form.

She stopped abruptly as Henriette sniffed the air with her ears pinning back in fright of what she was going to encounter. Slowly, she crept through the support of the roof and Henriette was terrified whenever she reached a small light coming from a different spot in the roof but what she heard startled her.

"We have got the little brat contained inside a spare bedroom as we're waiting for her to be adopted out to a new family. Hopefully she's young enough to consider herself no longer a Cooper and never remember her life with a thief." An agent said.

"Good. The idiotic girl was so easily caught and she shouldn't be smart enough to escape yet as her family history was legit enough to teach their germy children the ways of the thieving ways." Another voice, a very old Mrs puffin, said.

As the two birds talked amongst each other, they were very unaware of the little Raccoon swinging behind Mrs Puffin and with one kick to the head; Henriette knocked out the matriarch of the Orphanage and smirked "For you're information, puffy, nobody makes me forget who my family are." She narrowed her eyes towards the agent "And plus, I'm nine years old!"

The agent reached for his walkie-talkie but he young nine year old raccoon simply whacked him across the head as she chuckled in victory as she pulled at the ragged sleeves of her red T-shirt and she blew a strand of loose hair from her eyes and giggled evilly at the sight of the two unconscious people. She released her grip from the attic and ran down the halls but despite knocking out the agent and and Mrs puffin, the guards were still aware of the escape of their little prisoner.

Henriette removed a small dagger with the style the same as her father's cane. She put it inside her mouth as she glared at the incoming buff guys running towards her but Henriette was more then capable to knock them out as she continued her escape while she ran down the same, identical halls.

Once she made it out of the orphanage successfully; Henriette allowed her breathlessness to take hold as she bent over and touched her aching knees. Unfortunately, her small body didn't quite allow for quick escapes and because she was a bit more vulnerable then most girls her age due to her 'bad eye' and she was forced to continue running through the busy night through Paris' full streets as she could barely weave through many passersbys who all crammed up together in an effort to get to their destinations faster.

Henriette continued to move as she felt a different Cooper near by and she breathed a heavy sigh as she tried to get her balance back. The young Raccoon fell to her knees as she became more tired then normal, probably because she was staying up much later then she would normally. She looked over her shoulder to see an agent still hot on her tail and this motivated the little half-blind Raccoon to move a few inches forwards.

Luckily for her, Henriette felt someone scoop her up from the over-bustling sidewalk and while she could barely hear what they said, she did find herself glaring at the agent whom was backing away in fear. Little Henriette looked up to see who her savior was and she was stunned into silence to find Sir Galleth Cooper smiling down at her compassionately.

"Sleep now, child. You must rest and when you awake, thou shall explain thy actions." Galleth promised as he stroked Henrietta's head but he found that she had fallen asleep halfway through his sentence yet hearing the soft snores coming from the little Raccoon melted the knight's heart into a puddle as he tried to retain his tough guy approach.

Galleth was very much aware that he wasn't the only Cooper who traveled through time like this but seeing the little Raccoon girl here was enough proof that he was correct. He could tell that she was a Cooper due to the fact that she had that spark in her eye. He just hoped that he could find the other missing members of the Cooper ancestry who were misplaced in time. The gallent knight was very looking forward to this.

* * *

**A/N: Thats the end of that chapter, guys. I know I'm confusing the story with this but it was buzzing around in my head and this is what came out. I also thought that if this was a game then people SHOULD play as Henriette. I just made her like this in her younger form. It was hard to resist. **

**Anyways, please review and the next chapter SHOULD be about Sly and everyone else. Stay tuned! **

**-Chloemcg**


	7. Chapter 7: A fractured childhood

**Disclaimer: I would NEVER own the characters of Sly Cooper. I don't own anyone in this fanfic since they all belong to Sanzaru game companies.**

**I don't even own Sly's father who is rumoured to be named Connor so I'll just go by that name for Sly's dad to make this a good fanfic.**

**Hope you enjoy it.**

**Sly and the Cooper Legacy.**

* * *

It was midnight and the Prism that was stolen mere hours beforehand was locked up safe and sound within the Cooper's hideout. Rose was currently sleeping the night away on the floor as a lot was taken out of her, Sly was nowhere to be seen and Connor was busy talking to his team back at his base.

Connor sighed once more as he was getting increasingly frustrated with one of his friend's on the other line of an invention this friend made earlier that year as his paced in consistent circles in the underground hideaway.

"C'mon, Dr M. Surely there must be something you could do with the pieces of scrap we recovered from the crash site!" Connor exclaimed but being quiet as to not awake his sleeping wife who curled up in a blanket on the floor.

"Sorry, Connor. I am afraid that even with mine and McSweeny's expertise that we cannot help you." The person said on the other line sighed as he too was frustrated that he couldn't help the Raccoon. Connor had been asking about his monkey friend fixing Sly's motive of transport but, due to unexpected delays, Dr M declared it impossible therefore causing this small argument.

"Maxwell, pal," Connor tried, using the monkey's real name as he tried to be soothing towards the Monkey but Dr M would have none of it as he snarled bitterly "Don't you dare try and make me feel better as you know perfectly well that I need no sympathy from you!"

The Raccoon rubbed his temples as he tried to ease his increasing aches of having to explain this multiple times. The baboon was outraged and hurt since Connor insisted that he went out on this trip alone as he wanted to collect a little treasure from his ancestor's tomb to help his family along with finance and to find a home so he could raise his incoming family.

"Please understand that I would've taken you and McSweeny with me. I just didn't wanna risk my best friends, Max. You understand right?" Connor tried again as he wanted his partner to calm down but Dr M just sighed and said nothing as the line went dead from lack of connection. The older Raccoon sighed as he hung his head in guilt.

He never meant for his friends to suffer without him and to be shattered as they stayed behind in France. McSweeny, the brawn and bravest of his team, was more than accepting to stay behind even if he was a little sad. Connor promised to make it up to him by giving him the position as the godfather of his unborn child which made the Walrus quickly butter up as Connor recalled the big grin he received moments before getting a bone-crushing hug.

Dr M was a tougher guy to handle as he was defiant on staying behind and wanted to come along too. Connor insisted his team's technician stayed behind too to keep a sharp eye on Rose when she needed help and to make things fair on McSweeny. Of course; the baboon instantly exploded from rage as he chewed him out like he was a chew toy that belonged to a teething puppy. Connor promised to make it up to Dr M too but he didn't know how to do that yet.

As the red-wearing Raccoon snapped back into reality, he realised that one of his team members was missing and he asked out loud "Sly?" His voice echoed a bit inside the small triangular hideout with red bricks and dark orange sand. Connor had a small hunch as he guessed where the younger Raccoon was and tip-toed towards the door (being careful not to awake his wife) and climbed up the stairs that led to a giant pyramid outside where the night air greeted him with this soothing coolness.

Connor didn't need to be a genius as he climbed up the Pyrimid with his fast fingers grappling each slightly loose brick of the architecture and he eventually reached the top where he saw Sly looking rather distant while doing the pose of a ninja spire jump as he carefully crouched down with his cane laying over his shoulder. Connor managed to settle himself next to Sly and asked him while looking at the moon along with the blue-wearing Raccoon "You okay, kid?"

Sly gave a soft grunt to confirm that he wasn't hurt during the run he had near the end of the heist but he looked down at his bad leg "I think I made my recovery longer, though."

The older Raccoon tilted his teal cap forwards as he sat alongside Sly with an interested yet knowing frown "Yeah. But you're troubled about something."

Sly hung his head and sighed regrettably with his ears dropping flat against his head "Yes, I'm sad..." He reluctantly admitted "Ever since the heist earlier I couldn't get my mind off my..." Sly trailed off as he squeezed his eyes shut with tears tickling the back of his eyes as they threatened to fall and expose his weakness.

Sly wasn't the one to cry often but even with his family's hunter at large again, he couldn't help but latch on to that one memory he wished to forget every day. Luckily, Connor managed to understand as he guessed but he hoped he was wrong "Lemme guess, you're parents are..." He gulped as he couldn't say the word. Sly managed to nod as he choked upon his disgustingly salty tears.

Connor could tell that whatever Sly was about to say next, it would end with floodgates reopening as the young Raccoon's bottled up emotions were about to shine. Sly used his sleeve to wipe away the tears that weren't there as he spoke with a weak, broken voice "When I was eight, my home was ransacked and my parents were slaughtered. I was about to inherit the Thevieus Raccoonus but a bunch of bandits who named themselves 'The Fiendish five' stole my childhood and murdered my parents..." Sly clearly couldn't hold himself together anymore as he rested both hands upon his lap, his palms open, and he threw his head against them as he began to sob quietly so nobody could hear him. But Connor knew he was crying.

"Um..." Connor began as he tried to sound comforting but really sounded awkward and rather uncomfortable "here now, Sly. I bet you're parents are smiling down at ya from heaven right now."

No matter how nice that sounded, Connor frowned deeper as he saw Sly's shoulders tense up in upset. The older Raccoon could clearly see that Sly didn't cry often as tears clear tears spilled down from his face as he buried his head in his lap. Not wanting to be seen as a heartless jerk, Connor ran his hand up and down Sly's back to try and comfort him. He remembered how this motion calmed him down whenever Rose stroked him like this whenever he had nightmares.

"You wanna know what makes me feel better, junior?" Connor asked as he managed to calm Sly down somewhat to a point of him sitting up but he still seemed heart broken over the loss of his parents. Even though Sly was depressed; He still raised both brows in interest of what the older Raccoon was about to do.

Connor pulled out a acoustic guitar from behind his back and rested the instrument's body against his lap as he held the neck in one of his gloved hands and he began to softly pluck the strings as it began to play a soft melody that suited well to both the circumstances and the moonlit atmosphere around them as the wind blew against both their faces. It wasn't until 30 seconds into the soothing melodies that Connor opened his mouth and softly sang to the lyrics he was playing the song with.

"Well, I know the feeling  
Of finding yourself stuck out on the ledge  
And there ain't no healing  
From cutting yourself with the jagged edge.  
I'm telling you that, it's never that bad  
Take it from someone who's been where you're at.  
Laid out on the floor  
And you're not sure you can take this anymore."

Connor's voice sounded like one an undiscovered pop star would have and he played so expertly on his guitar that he played against the moonlight. Sly looked down at his soaking wet lap in deep thought. This song captured his spirit perfectly but he found himself thinking about Carmelita and how she was doing and if she loved him at all? He felt torn between a life on the run with his dad or to come back to his family. His heart was utterly torn about this but he knew he didn't have to worry about his life right now unless the time paradox was corrected somehow and the time mess was sorted out.

The older Raccoon playfully nudged Sly in the side and urged "C'mon, here comes the chorus!"

Sly rolled his eyes as he smiled a little at his father's eccentric behavior. While the young Raccoon bandit wasn't much into singing, he was willing to make his dad happy and sang alongside his father as they both stared directly towards the moon.

"So just give it one more try to a lullaby,  
And turn this up on the radio.  
If you can hear me now  
I'm reaching out  
To let you know that you're not alone.  
And if you can't tell, I'm scared as hell  
'Cause I can't get you on the telephone.  
So just close your eyes  
Oh, honey here comes a lullaby  
Your very own lullaby."

The two Raccoon's sang this song as it made the both of them feel better somehow. Sly had to admit that while he was singing, he did find that he had a natural talent for singing which he didn't bring up often. Heck, even Bentley nor Murray didn't know and he had been with them since childhood! As Connor stylishly finished the song short by playing a soft melody; the Raccoon asked Sly with a small grin "Forgive me for poking my nose in you're privacy but do you have anyone special in you're life?"

Sly could have sworn that if he was drinking something, he would have spat it out in a very big spit-take as his eyes almost bulged easily out of his skull and he gave some squeaky inhales as he placed a gloved hand against his chest where his heart should be as he tried his hardest to calm his surprised heart from harming the rest of his body too much. Connor laughed hardly at Sly's reaction as he felt his fits of laughter hurt his stomach and rib cage to a point where tears of laughter where spilling down his face.

"It's not funny!" Sly exclaimed as he narrowed his eyes, folded his arms across his chest and stuck his bottom lip out in a pout. Connor wiped a sleeve to rid his face of his tears of uncontrollable fits of chortling as he eased himself. "Sorry, kid." He sighed as he calmed himself down and gave a tired nod towards the younger adult Raccoon "So tell me about this special lady of yours." He laid back as he folded his arms behind his head and kicked his legs up lazily as Sly explained about his love life "Well. I have a thing for a Interpool cop who chases me." He blushed a deep red as he became embarrassed.

Connor grinned snidely as he wagged his eyebrows in mock flirtatious "Atta boy, Sly. You have a thing for the one who chases you. Tell me about her." The older Raccoon seemed very interested as he leisurely kicked back and relaxed. Sly scratched the back of his neck but spoke anyway "Well, she's very feisty and stubborn." Sly described her as he counted the ways "She's very good at using a shock pistol, and she is devilishly charming..."

Connor raised his brow playfully as he smirked "You sure that ain't you?"

Within moments, the two male Raccoon's broke out into more laughter as they ignored the peaceful setting. Sly sighed tiredly as he concluded the subject of love "Yeah. Carmelita cracks me up and I think you'd like her, Dad."

Sly clamped his muzzle shut when he realized that Connor was looking at him strangely with his ears flattened against his head. "Did you just call me 'Dad'?" He asked confusingly. Sly shrugged his arms in false confusion as he knew he had to cover this up quickly before he aroused any suspicion "Uh, must have slipped from my tongue!"

Connor dismissed this with his own shrug as he clicked his tongue and moved it around, missing the feeling of his trademark pipe being there. Noticing this, Sly smiled as he reached into his pocket "I managed to get this for you before I saved Rose earlier." He grasped Connor's pipe in his hand and the Raccoon was overjoyed as he dropped his guitar and proudly snatched his pipe from his unknowing descendants hand and began puffing the pipe as he ignored all his worries.

"Thanks, Sly. Ya did good." Connor grinned as he closed his eyes and Sly done the same as he and Connor slowly slipped into a sweet slumber, both enjoying each other's company. Sly also hoped that Connor would never find out that he was really his dad since Connor will most likely hate him forever if the word leaked.

* * *

**A/N: Oh no, Connor will probably find out about Sly's real identity. Also, this might give many of you an insight of the relationship between Connor and his gang. All through my head, I couldn't stop thinking about Sly and Dr M's chemistry and how Dr M had said that Connor wasn't a very good friend. I would like you to see if you could piece it together from this chapter to what happens later on. I also had Sly and his dad sing 'Lullaby' by Nickleback. **

**I also thought that Sly should have a good relationship with his dad for obvious reasons and I thought that maybe Connor isn't as bad as Dr M makes him out to be. Maybe he's just inexperienced with things like this and is a bit bad with his friends. **

**Please review and favorite and I'll try and update tomorrow. **

**-Chloemcg**


	8. Chapter 8: Trust is key

**Disclaimer: I would NEVER own the characters of Sly Cooper. I don't own anyone in this fanfic since they all belong to Sanzaru game companies.**

**I don't even own Sly's father who is rumoured to be named Connor so I'll just go by that name for Sly's dad to make this a good fanfic.**

**Hope you enjoy it.**

**Sly and the Cooper Legacy.**

* * *

Galleth kept watch on his young charge with his back against the stone walls. The only warmth the two had was a humble fire that not only provided them with the gift of a warm atmosphere but it also allowed the gallant knight to see his surroundings.

The adult Raccoon with brown and cream fur sighed heavily as he rested against the stone walls behind him, trying to keep his eyes open despite the fact that his eyelids were like weights and they got heavier as Galleth kept fighting back the sleep he yearned for.

He was distracted at the sound of the small Raccoon girl in his presence stirring as she slowly opened her eyes, her head leaning against the stone floors. Henriette slowly sat up as she rubbed at her tired eyes and looked at the kind-hearted knight before her.

Henriette seemed frightened of him at first as she gave a small startled yelp and hid behind a small stone fortress that was in ruins for it not being used in so long but she watched as her captor or saviour only chuckled a little in humour as he eyed her with pure amusement of the child's actions.

"Who are you?" Henrietta asked cautiously as she was clearly trying to sound brave but her voice was wobbling.

Galleth stood up and walked towards Henriette but distanced himself from her as Henriette began to back away in fright. Clearly she had forgotten what had happened before she fell asleep. "Now, now. Calm down, little maiden. I am a Cooper like you." He tried to reason with her but Henriette just narrowed both eyes at Galleth as she pinned her ears back fearfully but her eyes seemed cold and hard towards the adult "How do I not know you are lying?"

Galleth thought about it for a moment as he pulled at on of the curled brown whiskers of his moustache in deep thought. Proving himself would be in order otherwise the young Raccoon would never believe his words and never trust him so he needed something short yet affective. Sighing forlornly, Galleth brought out his lance-like cane and Henriette looked at it in astonishment. That cane was too familiar for her to miss and she already knew it was a true cane due to how it sparkled in the fire's glow.

Henriette came out of hiding and instantly latched on to Galleth's arm that made the adult male Raccoon give an uncomfortably awkward moan. He never had a child come near him like this before as he doesn't spend much time with little ones. Once he managed to pry Henriette off his arm, Galleth asked her "If, pray tell, I may be so bold to ask as why that man in strange black attire was chasing you?"

Henriette replied sheepishly as she scratched at the back of her head "Um, I awoke in that strange place and managed to escape without effort. The bad men were chasing me, though."

"Did you not have a mother or father to protect you?" Galleth asked but Henriette lowered her head sadly as she said with a broken whimper "I don't have a Mama. I lost my Papa."

Galleth gave Henriette a sad look as he looked down at her, getting down to one knee like most knights would do as he placed a hand upon his lowered kneecap as he met Henriette eye level "There, now." he said softly as he used a gentle finger to lift her chin to make her look right at him "Alas, why don't we get back to the fire's warmth and we may have a small chat?" He suggested, not wanting to see the child cry.

Henriette nodded three times with a sad look in both eyes before climbing to her feet and she took Galleth's hand, catching the knight off guard completely, and led him back towards the fire's warm glow in order to warm up. As Henrietta got a better look at her surroundings, she noticed that these were abandoned ruins of what used to be a mighty castle, just like the ones in the stories her father would tell her before bed.

"Where are we, Galleth?" Henriette asked with her ears dropping flatly against her head as she looked around with cautious awareness. The knight replied "Tis the place where I awoke after I somehow got sent here whilst spotting a beastly something in the sky."

The little Raccoon was about to inquire about anything else about this time thing but a sound of loud rustling caught her attention as her ears swivelled and she gasped as she looked over her shoulder. Galleth also heard this as he stood protectively in front of Henriette with his dagger pointed towards a thorn bush that grew on the outskirts of the ruins and Galleth was about to plunge his dagger into the bush but someone popped out of the bush which startled Henriette, Galleth and the mysterious foe to scream in terror all at the exact precise moment.

Once Galleth had recomposed himself, he picked up the foe by the neck and pressed his nose against his blindly as everything was moving too fast but Henriette got a good look at who this person was as her ears perked up and both of her eyes were wide with shock "...Tennessee!?"

* * *

Sly gave a deep exhale as his ears flickered to the stirring sounds of his mother, Rose, as he relaxed during one of his daily meditation sessions. The blue wearing Raccoon only does meditation when his mind is troubled by his past so does it everyday to relax his body, mind and settle his temper if it boils over (explaining why he never got angry).

His eyes were calmly shut, his tail curled around his folded legs and his hands rested gracefully against his lap as he took in all the feelings, sights and smells of the area. He secretly loved his meditation as this was another thing Rioichi Cooper taught him when Sly was trying to save the future.

The Raccoon inhaled as he took into account everything that has happened as of late. He had been beamed to Egypt back to the year he was born, he discovered that he is probably in a time paradox thing and now he had to go with his dad and get a piece of equipment for his machinery.

The sandy floors below him a soft and even so even a master thief could ease his young mind. Sly opened his caramel eyes at the sound of someone entering the room as his head perked up in surprise. He turned his head to see that his father was looking a bit crestfallen as his lime green eyes glued to the floor with almost none of the playful energy they contained normally.

Standing up, Sly asked "Whats wrong with you?"

Connor couldn't bare to look Sly in the eye as he felt agony weigh him down as his heart was full of this tired depression he felt. Sighing heavily; Connor finally looked the younger adult Raccoon in the eye and announced "We need to leave."

Sly and Rose (who was now awake) looked shocked at this news as they tried not to be surprised. Rose stepped up and asked rather nervously as she tried to smooth her wobbling voice "B-But dear. We just got here."

Connor looked firm about this as he told both Raccoon's "I'm sorry, guys. There's a special part we need if we're going to stop these people from finding Slytunkamen's tomb."

"Yeah and where are we gonna find that?" Sly asked casually. Connor pulled a scrunched up piece of paper and unrolled it as he puffed on his pipe. When he unrolled the damaged paper, it revealed a map of the world. Connor pointed to a particular bit that was white and it had the words "Arctic circle" written on it.

"Let's pack up. We're going to Antarctica." Connor announced with his eyes narrowed in determination.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry about the short chapter, guys. I'm just excited because I now have the Sly Cooper games and Im eager to play them. I think you'll love what happens with Galleth and Tennesee and even Henriette but I'll try and focus on Bentley and the gang too.**

**Looks like Sly and his parents are going to Antartica. Can't wait to write up more!**

**Thanks guys! **

**-Chloemcg**


	9. Chapter 9: Rioichi's advice

**Disclaimer: I would NEVER own the characters of Sly Cooper. I don't own anyone in this fanfic since they all belong to Sanzaru game companies.**

**I don't even own Sly's father who is rumoured to be named Connor so I'll just go by that name for Sly's dad to make this a good fanfic.**

**Hope you enjoy it.**

**Sly and the Cooper Legacy.**

* * *

Tennessee held his hands up fearfully as he done a surrendering gesture. The young Raccoon gulped as he was being held by his yellow neckerchief, his scruffy form becoming all the more rowdy as he stared right into his foe's fearless eyes. Henriette rushed up towards Galleth and instantly made him lower his arm in which he clutched his dagger towards the intruder "Galleth! No! He isn't someone who was chasing me, this is one of the Cooper ancestors!"

Galleth stared right into Tennessee's fearful eyes and his own eyes widened when he recognised this scruffy young adult Raccoon. "Oh, yes. I recall at this moment now." Galleth released Tennessee's bandanna and watched as he fell to the ground. The knight got down to his knees as he bent his arm in front of his chest and bowed his head "Please forgive me for my actions, young one. I did not yield as I thought you were here to seeketh harm for my young charge."

Tennessee tilted his head to one side with one eye squinted in confusion. Henriette noticed the older Raccoon's confused glance and translated simply "What I think Galleth is saying that he's sorry and thought you'd try and hurt me."

"Ooh!" Tennessee leapt up to his feet, the spurs on his boots jingling as his feet stomped down upon the ground beneath him. Tennessee held a hand out towards Galleth in a friendly introductive way as the scruffy western outlaw gave a warm grin "Well, why didn't y'all say so?" He introduced himself "Ah'm Tennessee, if ya remember."

Galleth nodded his head but his face didn't share the same smile Tennessee did as he glared wearily at the scruffy young farmhand that stood before him "Indeed I do recall thy name, Tennessee. If thou remembers also then you shall knoweth me as Galleth Cooper, knight of the king's table, founder of the Cooper order and current active theatre cast member."

"...That or ah' can call ya 'Tin head'." Tennessee joked, making the knight scowl at the young outlaw with his bottom lip jutted out in a humiliated glare. Tennessee looked down at Henriette and got down on both knees to meet her at eye level "An' whose this purdy lil' lady?"

The young Raccoon girl tried to hide her single blind eye as she met her descendant's unique eyes. She didn't understand why but everyone in the village feared her eye and tale spread around the village, saying that Henriette was a freak of nature and should have never been born. Those words broke her heart and enraged her father as he knew that she was innocent yet determined to prove those who fears her eye wrong.

The young half blind Raccoon kit smiled kindly at her future descendant while her ears were slightly lowered in embarrassment "My name is Henriette Cooper, daughter of Rioichi."

"Nice ta meet cha', Henriette." Tennessee smiled before taking her small hand into his and planting a polite kiss upon it, making the young female Raccoon blush deeply. She knew it was an act driven by not wanting to be impolite and Henrietta bowed her head to return her respect.

Once introductions were out of the way; Tennessee was confused about where they were going. Of course, nobody knew exactly why they were here but Galleth closed his eyes and listened to the earth around him. There was something amiss and it most definitely wasn't another Cooper. It seemed that whoever was hiding was armed and ready.

The knight's eyes enlarged with panic as he yelled towards his two companions, dropping to the ground urgently "Get down!"

Before anyone could ask why, Galleth pushed both his teammates down to the ground in order to avoid the many gunshots that sounded moments after. Henriette curled into a frightened ball while Tennessee quickly jumped up off his stomach and pointed his revolver towards the enemy and his eyes narrowed as he stared right into the agent's cold yet empty eyes. Tennessee couldn't ignore those inhuman-like eyes as they melted his kind heart and replaced it with one full of hostility. Gritting his teeth; Tennessee continued to aim his revolver towards the enemy with his finger ready to release the trigger. Without giving a mere thought, the trigger was released and the agent was history.

Galleth was holding Henriette close to him protectively as he climbed to his feet with his eyes glued to the unmoving polar bear's body, the little girl whimpering slightly as she buried her face within his chest plate. He slowly inched himself towards Tennessee who was slowly but surely coming out of his momentary anger. Galleth sighed heavily as he stared at the younger Raccoon before suggesting "May I make the suggestion of moving forwards?"

Tennessee gulped and nodded with his own eyes filled with a sense of trauma as this somehow scarred all three of them. Galleth and Tennessee both didn't understand, they saw death all the time but this time it felt so wrong. Why did it feel like you struck yourself with a super hard smack to the cheek? Maybe it was because of Henriette. After all; a child makes all the difference.

As the three walked in unbearable silence, Tennessee spoke up "Well, Tin head. Ah' gotta ask a rather important question."

Galleth sighed at the mention of the nickname the cowboy Raccoon chosen for him without his consent. He hated Tennessee right now and especially hated the nickname so he decided it was worth a shot to remind him that he had a name.

"Tennessee, must I remind thee that my name is not Tin head and is actually Sir Galleth?" Galleth reminded with a blunt expression on his face that would easily throw you off to think he was bored "But what is the desired query thou speaketh of?"

"Where in the world are we?" Tennessee asked with no regards of what the knight had just said. Galleth froze with wide eyes at this question, his brown and cream fur straightening at this admittedly good question that had to go without an answer at least for now. The knight stared down at a sleeping Henriette with compassionate eyes and back at Tennessee who had this saddened gaze in his eyes as he searched for traces of an answer on Galleth's face.

Narrowing his brows, which was more visible due to the navy blue mask he wore underneath his armour, Galleth stared at Tennessee and sent him a nod as he replied "It appears we must findeth out wherever we are."

Tennessee looked worried for a moment before he returned the nod with his own determined look as he smiled a little, pointing down towards an uncharted woodlands "I suppose we'd be lucky if we stared down that route."

Galleth followed Tennessee's gaze and looked down at the woodlands. It didn't look very safe, especially with the skies glowing a disturbing yellow as storm clouds foreshadowed the woodlands below and gave way for harsh beams of sunlight to reach through with the very intimidating caws of a crow and the loud flutters of a bat's wing sounding in the background.

Gulping slightly, Galleth pointed a dramatic finger towards the creepy woodlands that flourished before them "Alas, let us go downwards with a face of dignity and bravery."

As Tennessee stared confusedly at his regal knight ancestor as he didn't get a single word he said. Tennessee was an outlaw who has mastered many arts, the rock spire jump included, but he sometimes couldn't understand the art of human language as we know it. Although it was also Galleth's grammar that confused him also as he spoke like a poet and Tennessee didn't quite understand poetry as every word would give him a migraine trying to figure it out.

"Er, 'kay I guess..." Tennessee said as he scratched the back of his head and eying his feet, pretending he understood Galleth and watched as the knight holding the 9 year old Raccoon began his trek into the lonesome woods where hope would surely die. Tennessee quickly picked up the pace so he could follow his comrades and tried to ignore the edgy feeling that centred at the pit of his usually strong stomach.

* * *

Rioichi stared up at the weakening moonlight as the weather somehow perplexed him right now and kept as a great distraction for Henriette. Honestly, Rioichi knew Henriette could handle herself in tough situations but that did not mean that he wasn't still worried for her well being. He sat perched like a parrot as he sat hunched in his Ninja spire jump position.

His ears twitched at the sound of a familiar voice "Are you alright?"

Rioichi jumped at the sound of the voice and pointed his cane threateningly towards them but his rusty brown eyes relaxed when he saw Carmelita standing there with a nervous smile. The red furred Raccoon eased when he saw that he was in no danger. Lowering his ears apologetically, Rioichi bowed his head "...Forgive me, Carmelita-chan. I mistook you for someone who would bring harm."

Caremlita shook her head and brushed some of her blue hair aside, trying to at least look presentable. "No, no. I'm sorry for sneaking up on you, Master Rioichi." She tried to do a Japanese bow of respect but it ended up a bit wonky. Rioichi gave a very amused grin at this as he tried to stifle a small chuckle but it managed to escape his throat anyway.

Rioichi jumped down from the antenna he was perched upon and landed right in front of Carmelita and positioned her hands correctly as he made her fingers intertwine and her hands touching her chest in the very centre. "Why are you out here, its freezing tonight." The vixen told him. Rioichi shrugged it off "I do not bother myself with such matters."

Carmelita hugged her arms to warm herself from the cold air in the night air. She looked off into the distance with her pricked ears bristling slightly in the breeze and her tail done the same as she asked "Are you worried about you're daughter?"

Rioichi nodded as he continued to assist her "Hai. I know Henriette can handle herself given any hard situation despite her age and injury but I am still worried that she may hurt herself or I'll..." Rioichi swallowed a knot in his throat as he banished the unthinkable to the back of his mind but the words still left his lips "...I'll lose her."

Carmelita gave a small grunt of understanding. While she didn't have a daughter, she somehow felt that way about a certain blue-wearing Raccoon heart throb that she had lately been missing.

"There is something you wished to talk about, Carmelita-chan?" He asked as he continued to assist her stance.

"How did you-" The blue haired vixen seemed surprised that Rioichi noticed this and he held up a hand, cutting her off, as he replied with a small smile "A Ninja knows all, Carmelita."

"Now..." Rioichi sat himself down on the flat cement roof of the Cooper hideout in France and Carmelita joined him without hesitation "What is on your troubled mind?"

Carmelita sighed as she hung her head and closed her eyes. She hated to admit this problem she has been having with her struggling heart and she knew having a talk about it with the wisest of Cooper ancestors would probably make her feel a bit better. It's just that she had trouble deciding on what her heart wanted.

"I...I just miss Sly, Rioichi. Ever since he disappeared I felt responsible. I tried to change him into something he's not when he faked amnesia: A constable." Carmelita's heart broke as she fought back tears that were threatening to flood from her chestnut eyes "If I hadn't been so selfish on Kaine island he would be safe at home by now!"

Rioichi looked down at his lap for a moment. He wasn't an expert on love even if he was a very wise Raccoon but something about Carmelita's case seemed so real and legitamente that it was too hard to ignore as he placed a kind hand upon the Vulpin's shoulder.

The Ninja master told her as he closed his eyes and listened to the sounds around him, including the wind "Ah, but love is like Yin and yang who were both born on the same day, twins you might call them. They are both constantly fighting over who should win or lose and what the difference is between right and wrong." Rioichi opened his eyes and looked at Carmelita who seemed genuinely interested at what he was talking about "Yet while they fight, there is a force that conjoins them and makes them a single emotion. One that stands tall beyond all other emotions." Rioichi looked at Carmelita who seemed to be cheering up.

The Sushi master smiled at Carmelita who rubbed at her eyes to prevent former tears to break free "That and Sly is a Cooper. He comes from a long line of masters of thievery and he will be ready for all that stands in his way. He should be fine." He grinned as he felt Carmelita instantly wrap her arms around him in a kind gesture of thanks. Rioichi returned her hug and released her as he pulled his hood over his face with a determined glimmer inside his rusty brown eyes.

Standing, Rioichi bowed respectfully and used some cool martial arts moves as he jumped from where he was to balancing with one foot upon a flagpole nearby and his tail flapped about in the wind as the Raccoon closed his eyes relaxingly and his ears were pricked and alert.

As Carmelita looked down in deep thought, a realisation crossed her mind. It was one she never thought possible and never even thought about until Rioichi told her: She was madly in _love _with Sly! The vixen made a silent vow to do whatever it took to get Sly back as she stared at the stars dotting the navy blue coloured sky.

* * *

**A/N: Thats this chapter done! I am playing Sly thieves in time and I've nearly finished it. Anyways, I thought it would be nice if Rioichi and Carmelita have a moment since they never met before. I actually like the cute chemistry between Sly and Carmelita and I think they are a cute couple! I am actually thinking of doing something with the two later on and it might be revealed in the next chapter. **

**I also have a simple question: Where in present day would you find Salim Al kupar and Caveman 'Bob' Cooper? Please answer in reviews and I'll try and update soon. :)**

**See you!**

**-Chloemcg**


	10. Chapter 10: No more Mr nice guy

**Disclaimer: I would NEVER own the characters of Sly Cooper. I don't own anyone in this fanfic since they all belong to Sanzaru game companies.**

**I don't even own Sly's father who is rumoured to be named Connor so I'll just go by that name for Sly's dad to make this a good fanfic.**

**Hope you enjoy it.**

**Sly and the Cooper Legacy.**

* * *

Sly shivered and hugged his arms to try and warm himself up despite the fact that he wore many layers to keep his thin body cozy. He couldn't help but chatter his teeth rapidly as his ears were covered with a rough layer of ice all over despite the fact he wore ear muffs. Even his bad foot was frozen as the bandages were frozen solid and now stuck to his broken leg. The blue wearing master thief gave a few grunts of pain with each step he took as he tried to ignore the harsh blizzard that shoved the team of three backwards as they slowly approached their destination.

Sly peaked over his shoulder to find that neither Rose nor Connor were coping well with this storm either. Connor had sported a face that was as blunt as a rock yet he still shivered like a frightened bunny due to the freezing cold temperatures that hovered between deadly freezing and ears falling of chilly.

Rose had buried her face within her primrose scarf so she could breathe easier and she held her enlarged stomach protectively. Sly's spine shivered each time he saw Rose's maternal belly as it reminded him of what the unborn kit was going to have to face at eight years old and a child's suffering was the last thing Sly wanted on his mind.

The younger Raccoon shivered and gave a few 'burrs' under his breath as he forced himself to yell over the strong winds that came with this rough weather "How're you holding up back there, guys!?" He asked in a loud yell so the two adults could hear him.

Connor looked at his wife with concern as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder in order to soothe her and try and warm her just the tiniest bit. As he did this he looked back to Sly with piercing green eyes full of determination "Rose is supremely cold. We need to get somewhere safe soon or we'll all freeze into Raccoon-icles!"

Sly knew that his father was trying to sugar coat the grim mood with a small amount of humour but sadly it wasn't even working a bit as Sly tilted his head forwards and buried his chin in the warm caramel coloured fabric of the thick coat he had to wear. It was then that Sly felt the stone hard snowy ground give way underneath him as he slipped downwards all of a sudden, screaming merely out of panic, and he even heard Connor and Rose yelling behind him out of equal panic. It didn't take long but they had stopped falling as Sly opened his tired eyes weakly to discover that he was laying on his stomach.

"Ugh...Where are we?" Sly asked as he tried to push himself up but only to find that somehow the fur on his chin that made a slight goatee was stuck to the ice he laid against. Yanking his head up to get his chin fur free, Sly looked around for any signs of his parents and very soon discovered that he had landed upon a ledge that jutted out from the dark abyss below that he almost fell into. It was then that it hit him: his parents might have fallen down there!

"Guys! Where are you!?" Sly shouted urgently as he had managed to get his head free from the icy ledge he stood on. His ears perked up to hear a certain voice that made him sigh deeply in relief "Don't worry, Sly, we're fine...I guess." Connor's voice echoed from an upper area. Sly looked up and found that Connor was hanging sideways upon a spike of ice that had a curved point as his upper half grabbed hold of the spike and his upper half was all Sly could see.

It was then that Sly noticed that Rose was nowhere to be seen as he looked around with fright emerging within his caramel eyes "Wait, where's Rose?"

Connor was silent for a moment as he looked up and listened for what sounded like his wife whimpering fearfully before replying "I think she's alright. A little shaken up though."

Sly put a relieved hand to his chest but he was forced to duck down due to not only how sore his leg was but the cold temperature was lowering dramatically! "Can you climb up, Sly?" Connor asked urgently. Sly looked confused. Why was it urgent he got up there?

"I guess so, why?" Sly asked, knowing his father was referring to his sore leg.

His ears twitched at the sound of low growls. Sly felt the skin underneath his fur go white as a bed sheet as his pupils dilated into tiny dots while his eyes widened into the size of dinner plates. Gulping while shivering from the cold air, Sly slowly turned on his feet as he prayed with all his might that he wasn't going to see a dangerous predator of the arctic circle and to his dismay; there was a huge falcon growling lowly at him with its slitted pupils staring directly at him.

Sly swallowed a hard lump in his throat. He _hated _all kinds of birds especially the predators! Ever since his parents died protecting him by the lethal claws of Clockwerk. The bird of prey squawked viciously at the Raccoon and wasted no time in trying to finish his easy meal off. The huge bird tried pecking at his bad leg but Sly's reflexes were quick so the bird couldn't even nibble it. This changed when the bird became desperate and chomped down on his injured leg, making the raccoon yelp in agony as he squeezed his eyes shut and grinded on his fangs.

Kicking the falcon with his good leg and beating it repeatedly in the eye, it gave a squawk of pain as it tried to blink away its agony but as its eyes were adjusting to its surroundings, it barely noticed that not only was its prey getting away but the ledge was not coping with the weight of its body plus the weight of its prey.

Sly jumped upon the back of the giant falcon and tried to get off the bird before he fell down with it. Sly sprung up from the wings of the bird and dug his finger nails into the hardened wall of ice and snow as he buried his face desperately into the ice. He eyed Connor who extended his gloved hand out towards him, offering to save him.

Sly reluctantly let go and reached one hand towards his father's and as he reached, Sly felt his bad leg slip off as he was losing his grip on the wall. "Sly, just a little more!" Connor exclaimed as he tried to ignore the gusts of wind blowing in his face and cheek fur blowing in his eyes. Connor's eyes narrowed towards him determinedly as he continued to reach out for him.

Sly looked down at his hanging limp leg in pain. It looked smashed judging by the fact that it went in different directions and he cringed as he saw crimson seep through his right boot as clearly the beating his leg took by that falcon was very serious. If Bentley were here then he could heal him right up. Shaking his head, Sly swung towards his father and grabbed tightly to his hand as he hung on the edge of the abyss.

Connor helped Sly up and they saw the ledge just above them which most likely supported Rose. "Rose! Are you alright?" Connor yelled up towards her, his concern the only strength in his voice as he tried to find out if his wife was alright. He heard a feeble whimper in response and this made him worry. It grew when worse when the falcon Sly got away from flew up towards the ledge his wife laid against.

"Oh no!" Connor gasped with horror but before he could even move Sly scrambled up the wall to try and reach his mother who was in clear fright. Cringing with each step his bad leg had, Sly ignored it as he climbed and climbed before he quickly reached the ledge where Rose was laying on her back, trying to back away from the falcon that stood before her and approached her with a hungry look in its eyes.

Sly removed his cane, which he discovered had snapped in two, and used the upper half to throw like a boomerang and it sliced the bird's tail feathers in half with no effort at all. The upper part of the cane returned as Sly held it in his hands and stared down at it with devastated tears welling up in his eyes. The blue wearing Raccoon removed his ear muffs and brought out his trademark cap before plopping it on his head and glaring at the foul beast.

The Falcon screeched in rage before it made a dive for Sly but because its tail feathers were sliced off, it wasn't able to stay airborne for long. Actually; it fell into the dark abyss below with loud cries of pain before a blissful silence replaced it. Sly sighed hard before he leaped from the wall to the ledge where his mother was laying upon, traumatised by her near death experience. Connor managed to get up with ease as he quickly made sure his wife and unborn child was okay. When he was sure all was fine Connor looked up at Sly and placed a warm hand upon his stiff shoulder "Thank you, kid. You saved my wife."

Sly assisted Rose in standing up and cringed when his damaged foot made contact with the ground. Connor looked down at it worriedly as he frowned "Sly, you sprained you're leg before but now it may have already shattered." he informed him. Sly sighed sadly as he too looked at his painfully sore leg "Yeah, that doesn't surprise me."

Connor wrapped his arm around Sly's neck in order to support him and make sure the young adult Raccoon leaned on him to keep the pressure off that leg. Rose supported his other side with a kind smile as the two assisted Sly while they sought out shelter but also climbed out with lots of difficulty of the deep craves that was almost their final resting place.

"Can I ask why we came here anyway?" Sly asked while giving grunts with each step. He hated the agony his leg presented him with each walk but he couldn't believe his cane was broken as his cane did belong to his father. Connor gave a nod as he replied "I overheard Victor Le paradox talking about something here. Apparently it was an underground cavern where a Cooper is only allowed to enter. It is the place where a certain thing we need is being stored."

Sly tilted his head to one side, his head aching with confusion "What exactly is in there?"

"Nobody knows." Rose shrugged in equal surprise of this mystery "It's been a mystery only the Coopers can understand."

Sly was now intrigued as a smiled widened upon his muzzle and his ears perked up. He never heard of this before and hopefully it will help with his predicament with getting back to his own time or something related. The Raccoon may have been having a blast with his parents but his friends were in trouble. He could feel it.

As the three Raccoons made their way towards sweet sanctuary, they were oblivious to what challenges lied far ahead. Sly just hoped that he wouldn't do something foolish as he looked down in deep thought.

It was then that he remembered something as he pulled out a tiny box that was covered from head to toe in navy blue fuzz from his pocket (without neither Rose or Connor noticing) and when he opened it, it revealed a ring that bore the tiniest of star-shaped diamonds as the bottom of the magnifique piece of jewelery had tore into a black cushion that protected the ring.

Sly had been planning to propose to Carmelita fox for awhile now and he had this undying love inside his heart that was meant just for her. He just hoped that she was alright and that he wouldn't back down when the time was right.

* * *

**A/N: Wow, Sly is in a tight spot. He loves his family and he misses his friends. Also, Sly was planning on proposing to Carmelita!? Who knew? I will try and again update soon and we should get back to either Henriette's team or Bentley's team. **

**Reviews would be highly appreciated thanks. **

**-Chloemcg**


	11. Chapter 11: Youth before wisdom

**Disclaimer: I would NEVER own the characters of Sly Cooper. I don't own anyone in this fanfic since they all belong to Sanzaru game companies.**

**I don't even own Sly's father who is rumoured to be named Connor so I'll just go by that name for Sly's dad to make this a good fanfic.**

**Hope you enjoy it.**

**Sly and the Cooper Legacy.**

* * *

Rioichi watched as the sun gradually rised in the bright blue-orange skies of Paris. He couldn't deny that today that there was this certain peace he felt as he stared into the direct sunlight. Normally it would either make you go blind or hurt your eyes but the red panda Raccoon didn't need to worry about that since he was a Ninja master.

Usually, a Ninja would work at night to keep his stealth sharp and live up to his or her reputation of being a shadow warrior but Rioichi was always up for a challenge and this day did yield a very exciting challenge indeed.

Rioichi gave an excitable smirk as he opened up a door in the roof and jumped inside so he could awake the others as they were going to find one of the lost Coopers today and he also hoped that he would find his daughter or at least find out where she had gone. As he crept quietly down the halls with the harsh sunlight beaming through the acrylic windows and shining upon his back as he slowly wandered down the hallways and found himself standing in the doorway of Bentley's bedroom.

Bentley had the biggest room out of every one as he needed room to maunuver his wheelchair in order to even get into bed. The walls were painted bright green to match his skin. The carpets were coloured cream and it appeared to be very fuzzy for someone's bare feet. There was even plenty of gizmos and unfinished projects scattered about the floor and Rioichi grinned brightly at this as he narrowed his rusty brown eyes in determination. The first challenge of the day had presented itself to him!

The Ninja master stepped through the gaps from the tiny machines and pieces of metal and tools that Bentley would use. "Yo yūga, Bentley-San really should consider cleaning his room." Rioichi muttered in thought.

Once the Raccoon had made it to the edge of the sleeping turtle's bed, he smiled down at him with a mischievous glimmer in his eyes as he grabbed the techno turtle's glasses from the bedside table and dropped them over Bentley's eyes, waking him almost instantly as he gave a startled snort "Huh-Wha?" Bentley started as he jolted upwards in bed.

"Good morning, Bentley-San." Rioichi bowed respectively as he continued to stand upon his toes to avoid damaging any of Bentley's prized equipment. "It is time to wake up."

Bentley removed the glasses that were thrown upon his brow and rubbed at his tired eyes before placing them back over his beady eyes and looking at the digital clock that sat on his bedside table. Bentley almost fumed when he saw what time it was "But its 5:30 in the morning!"

"The early bird gets the worm, Bentley-San." Rioichi smiled teasingly yet wisely as he ran out of the room like an excited child on Christmas Day to wake up the others and get them ready for the day ahead. Bentley growled as he narrowed his eyes towards Rioichi's direction and began the unwanted task of getting out of bed. He knew that the Sushi chef would nag him until he did anyway.

It was then that a strange smell caught Bentley's attention as he sniffed the air repeatedly. He drooled when he realised that it smelled yummy. Using the smell alone as motivation, Bentley used a remote control to get his wheel chair in position and he slid into it with a tired smile. Bentley began to steer himself towards the kitchen which was shortly followed by Murray, Carmelita and Penelope and found himself staring at what Rioichi had done to the kitchen.

The sunlight came through the window to make a heavenly glow surround the entire kitchen. Set upon the table was many bowls which was filled with nice fluffy egg fried rice that was letting off steam. There was a pair of chopsticks on the right side of the bowl so they could use them to assist them to eat their meal and there was even a smaller bowl full of garlic bread. The kettle even whistled loudly in the background, signalling that the jade tea Rioichi was making was ready.

Nobody could believe their eyes as their eyes were as wide as saucers. Not only was the food looking actually edible but it was also litteraly steaming with juicy yet healthy goodness. Rioichi snuck up from behind them and walked towards the kettle so he could fill a nearby teapot and as he tilted some of the boiling water into each delicate china teacup, he ignored the look of pure shock he was receiving from his teammates.

When Rioichi used one of his sushi knives to stylishly toss the fragile teacups he made sure they each were on the upper right side of each bowl and was also steaming with goodness as the small yet simple jade tea was sure to kick start everyone. When the Ninja master finally looked at his comrades, he gave them a furrowed brow "Is there a reason you are all looking at me like that?," he looked over towards the table and said simply "I am a Sushi chef, it should not be a surprise to you that I prepare meals like they are gifts from above."

Murray's jaw was slack but it quickly grown into a huge grin as he raced towards one of the chairs and he already began stuffing his face with the chopsticks. Slowly this motion was followed by Carmelita, Bentley and Penelope as they tried to register the fact that Rioichi had made them a breakfast made from heaven.

After awhile, Rioichi asked as he sat himself down at the table and took a small sip of his jade tea "Alright so who do we search for first?"

Penelope brushed some of her fringe aside and opened her mouth to say something but Bentley beat her to it whilst giving her a sideways glare "I have modified our binocucoms so they could trace anything a Cooper has recently been in contact with."

Penelope managed to speak while returning Bentley's sideways glare "And I have modified Murray's van so it can tell us when we're getting close to a Cooper."

"Well _I _have done a lot more research while _you _betrayed the team!" Bentley spat viciously. Penelope growled at this. Clearly Bentley was letting this get to him as her betrayal smashed his heart into millions of bite-sized pieces but Penelope wanted to make up for it even though her ex boyfriend wasn't letting her.

Thinking of no other way of saying it, Penelope shoved her nose against Bentley's beak aggressively as her chocolate brown eyes narrowed fiercely "I'm _sorry, _okay!?"

Nobody could intervene as everything was going too fast for them to do so. It was clear that Bentley was still hurting about the fact that she smashed his heart but it was also clear that Penelope was dead sorry about it. All she wanted to do was to be forgiven by Bentley but the mere sight of her put him off and made it almost impossible for forgiveness.

Bentley snarled as he shoved his beak against her nose "Well, 'sorry' isn't good enough!"

That snapped both turtle and mouse as they both excused themselves from the table and left the three remaining members behind as they stormed off to be alone for awhile. Nobody could even register what had just happened as that quickly got out of control. Rioichi was totally lost as he asked whilst scratching his head in deep confusion "...Was it something I said?"

Carmelita suggested calmly as she stood up from her chair, excusing herself "I think they just both need a pep talk." The vixen pointed at the pink giant hippo that sat next to her as he was still eating his rice "Murray, you get the van ready." Murray nodded with narrowed serious eyes.

Carmelita turned to face Rioichi who also stood up "Rioichi, you talk to Bentley."

"Hai." Rioichi nodded in agreement as he went towards Bentley's room again for the second time this morning. Carmelita then went towards Penelope's temporary room which was in the guest bedroom and poor Murray was left alone. The pink hippo sighed heavily as he stood up and went to complete his task.

After half an hour of waiting, Murray continued staring at the rear view mirror as he ignored everything but the very thing he laid eyes on. To Murray it felt like decades since Rioichi and Carmelita had left to have their pep talks with Bentley and Penelope separately. Rioichi talked to Bentley while Carmelita talked to Penelope.

He sat up in the drivers seat of his van as he saw both Rioichi and Carmelita both approaching the open door in the right side of the van while looking crestfallen. Murray didn't need to be a genius to figure out that the pep talk they each gave the two arguing geniuses had failed as he asked "It didn't work, did it?"

Rioichi and Carmelita looked at each other for a moment before they each gave a heavy sigh and walked inside the van as they took a seat in the back. Rioichi was the one who answered the hippo's guess "That is correct, Murray-San. I am afraid that Bentley-San and Penelope-chan will have to make it up in their own time."

Carmelita added, disappointed that the pep talk was futile "And what's worse -they are both dead set against helping if the other is involved in the mission."

Murray sighed as he started the car and looked towards the back where he saw both the red furred raccoon and the blue haired vixen looking depressed. His eyes narrowed deeply in determination as Sly needed to come back soon otherwise this team will split apart at the seams.

It didn't take even 15 minutes of driving through town until Rioichi exclaimed, forcing Murray to make the vehicle halt abruptly "Hold on, stop!" Murray pulled over into a nice space to park and Rioichi pulled his hood up and jumped out of the van, his presence being known as the sunlight touched his very being. Murray and Carmelita watched as Rioichi closed his eyes in deep concentration as his left ear constantly whipped sideways and within moments, the Ninja master took off into that direction.

Both Murray and Carmelita looked at each other in confusion as they chased after Rioichi who was running a lot faster then them due to the fact that his body was really flexible and he reflexes were sharper than nails. Rioichi jumped over a few crates and ran straight for the effile tower where Carmelita and Murray were stunned to see none other then Salim al Kupar laying upon the top spire with a pillow laid underneath him as he napped cozily upon the very top of the tower.

"...Oi, are you kidding me?" Carmelita asked as she slapped her forehead in frustration of where the missing Cooper ancestor was. Murray looked around and saw multiple police cars and ambulances surrounding the tower and he decided to point this out to his teammates. Swallowing a hard lump in his throat, Murray told them "Uh, guys," he cleared his throat "Theres loads of ambulances and police here. I think we should be careful here."

Rioichi was busy paying attention to the fact that one of the Interpool officers yelled into a megaphone "Sir, get down there before you hurt yourself!"

The response was a raisin being thrown at him on the head followed by the echoed voice of a infuriated Salim telling the guards to go away and leave him be. Rioichi laid a hand upon his chin in deep thought. It was clear that Salim was going to be stubborn no matter what approach he takes towards him but he couldn't help but notice that the elderly Arabian Raccoon was running low on food supplies.

Rioichi decided to use this to his advantage as he ran towards the effile tower without being detected by the officers, medics and Murray and Carmelita as he began to boldly climb up the admittedly impressive architecture. Once Rioichi was about half way there (which took a mere 5 minutes), he heard the dull voices of Murray and Carmelita yelling at him to climb down too. The Japanese Raccoon ignored them as he boldly climbed upwards towards the top of the effile tower but he didn't need to keep climbing for long as he had reached Salim within 6 minutes, an extra minute since the last time.

The air was thick even for Rioichi as the altitude was hard to bear. He wondered how on earth Salim could withstand being in the bright blue skies of daylight!? That didn't matter right now though as Rioichi needed to get Salim down from here before something bad happens.

"Konichiwa, Salim Al Kupar. I am..." Rioichi began as he tried a friendly approach but Salim raised the palm of his hand to silence him before glaring at him, clearly fuming due to the fact that the police had been keeping him from his little nap "Yes, yes, I know who you are, Rioichi Cooper. You must think I am forgetful because of my age, yes?" he asked but when Rioichi opened his mouth to answer, he was interrupted again "Well I have to disappoint, boy. I am not like those other elderly buffoons who just lay around all day!"

Rioichi glared at him with a look that said 'really?' as he stood his ground before the whiny elder Raccoon. Salim went wide eyed for a moment before clearing his throat sheepishly "...Alright maybe I am but I have been through more then you have in a lifetime!" The lilac furred Raccoon amended as he glared daggers towards him and he folded his arms refusingly before turning away in a huff as he laid against the well balanced pillow he laid against.

"So, you can forget about getting me down from here!" Salim argued but Rioichi grinned as he pulled out his secret weapon. He had managed to save some of the garlic bread from breakfast this morning and he held it out towards Salim in a taunting way and watched as Salim was suddenly interested in the piece of bread that the Japanese raccoon held. "Looks appetising, does it not?" Rioichi asked in a suductilve voice as he slowly made his hand go side to side to try and charm him like a snake and it seemed to have been working as Salim's concentration was held only on the piece of bread he was being offered.

"It does look scrumptious." Salim agreed but he looked suspicious "There is no sleeping poison in it?"

Rioichi shook his head truthfully "There is none."

Salim snatched the bread from Rioichi's hand hungrily and finished it in 4 big bites. Rioichi watched as Salim instantly become groggy as he toppled backwards but Rioichi managed to catch him and toss half his body over his shoulder as he looked towards the unconscious elder "Forgive me, my stubborn ancestor..."

Rioichi had actually put sleeping potion in it after he borrowed some from Bentley the night before encase something like this happened. Although; it killed him to lie like that as Rioichi was a man of truth, not one of lying. It took a full hour of carefully scaling down the effile tower but Rioichi had jumped down safely with Salim still out for the count.

Murray removed Salim from Rioichi's grasp and carried him back to the van bridal-style as the Japanese ninja master tried to catch his breath from being so insanely high. "Good job, Rioichi!" Carmelita praised while patting his shoulder to congratulate him and Rioichi staggered back to the van as he hoped that he wouldn't have to climb that high again and he prayed that Henriette was alright.

* * *

**A/N: Oh, FINALLY! I somewhat hated writing this chapter. I liked the bit with Salim, though. I enjoyed writing that bit. I hope you liked this chapter, though. Or at least the end of it. **

**I didn't know how Salim Al Kupar would react with Rioichi so I thought I would do my own version...That and show off Rioichi's skills as a master chef. **

**Also, to reply to a review from 'Crexis the Purple macaw': I am already aware of the film and can't wait for it. Although I do wish it would come out next year instead of 2 years. **

**Anyways, thanks for the kind words from your reviews so far! I really appreciate it.**

**If your wondering what Yo yūga means in Japanese, it means 'Goodness gracious'.**

**Next chapter would you like to see what Sly does or whats happening with Henriette's team? I'll let you choose.**

**-Chloemcg**


	12. Chapter 12: Pains of the past

**Disclaimer: I would NEVER own the characters of Sly Cooper. I don't own anyone in this fanfic since they all belong to Sanzaru game companies.**

**I don't even own Sly's father who is rumoured to be named Connor so I'll just go by that name for Sly's dad to make this a good fanfic.**

**Hope you enjoy it.**

**Sly and the Cooper Legacy.**

* * *

Henriette, Galleth and Tennessee all walked through the forest although as they ventured deeper into the creepy woods, they felt increasingly paranoid. The forest's trees and branches were dense enough to block out any sunlight from the outside and the air was kind of putrid as it smelt like cattle and meat in a disgusting way.

Henriette swallowed hard as she tried not to throw up because of how bad the air smelled around here as she constantly scaled the trees surrounding the group of three even though she had clamped her muzzle down upon the handle of her cane/small cutlass. Sir Galleth looked around with his cane/lance at hand encase of enemies approaching and Tennessee was doing the same as he carried his revolver/cane over his shoulder.

"It sure is spooky, ain't it?" Tennessee asked as he tried to rid his voice of the fear that laced carefully through it so it mingled with what little calmness he had plucked up so far. Galleth gave a single nod as he was forced to agree due to his own emotions weighing him down "Aye, Tennessee. Methinks it be wise to admit the verily grimness this woodlands presents to us."

"But why is the air smelling so foul?" Henriette asked as she jumped down from the tree and landed with a gymnasts flip as she landed to the ground and then she clamped her tiny black nose to prevent smelling anymore of the bad air that was going through the putrid woodlands. While Galleth and Tennessee both had a higher tolerance to it, Henriette couldn't shake the disgusting stench that somehow filled her nostrils despite her desperate attempt to close it off and she coughed.

"Henriette, are y'all 'kay back there?" Tennessee asked as he peaked over his shoulder with Galleth doing the same to check up on the tiny runt Raccoon girl. The two adult Raccoons could see her doubling over as she coughed and Tennessee went back towards her as he removed his yellow neckerchief and wrapped it around her furry cheeks and placed it over her mouth so she could cease breathing in anymore of the foul air.

Tennessee scooped up Henriette into his arms and the knight and cowboy began to pick up the pace as they broke into a fast paced run as each autumn leaf crackled underneath their pounding footstep and Galleth began to notice why the smaller Raccoon kit was coughing from the fowl air. As he breathed it in and it got sucked into his lungs, Galleth too began to cough although it quickly became fruity as he sounded like a cat with a chest infection trying to cough up a fur ball.

Tennessee was confused. Galleth was coping really well until now! What was in that woodland air that was making everyone so unwell?! He didn't have to wonder for long as he skidded to a halt at the very sight of a few long horns surrounding them that was led by a very familiar enemy.

"Cyrille Le Paradox!?" Tennessee gasped as he held Henriette who seemed to have been recovering slightly as she glared daggers at the french accented skunk that stood before them with his many long horned army. "Bonjour, Tennessee kid Cooper." he saw Henriette and Galleth "Ah and you have little comrades. Including one who my ancestor, Rohan, was so close to getting rid of on that fateful night. This is correct, no, Henriette?"

Both Tennessee and Galleth were shocked at what the skunk was saying. How could Henriette have nearly died by the hands of a Le Paradox!? They both watched in equal surprise as Henriette shook off her nausea and jumped out of Tennessee's arms as she pointed her cutlass towards him with a vengeance burning in both her eyes.

"I was just born then, Le Paradox! The fault was you're ancestor's when he raided my father's home and assisted in killing my..." Henriette fought back tears as she looked to the side "...My mother."

"Yes, child. It was my great ancestor's doing that you were left motherless and the Le Paradox was the part of you're very appealing scars origin. That bad eye takes you and makes you a tiny freak of nature and you have got everything you deserved, isn't that right?" Le Paradox sneered as he finished making the child feel bad and Galleth heard enough as he yelled with all his might, not being able to see the skunk manipulating Henriette any longer "SILENCE YOU LOATHSOME TOAD!"

Without anymore said, Galleth slashed his lance gallantly in an anger-fuelled flurry as he attacked him but the sword did little to harm the villainous skunk as the lance gone right through him and done very little to do him much harm.

Tennessee was using his crack-shot technique as he aimed his revolver at the many enemies surrounding them but, like Galleth's battle, it was futile as the bullets gone right through the long horns as if they were just apart of the scenery and not real. It was then that it hit Tennessee as his ears perked up in realisation "Hang on a cotton pickin' minute!-" Tennessee shot another long horn but it still went right through him "This ain't real!" He gasped.

The pieces clicked together inside his mind like pieces to a puzzle. The gas that they breathed in was making them hallucinate and see things that should crack them from the inside out. Tennessee could see that Henriette had fallen to her knees and was sobbing her eyes out and it shattered his heart at the mere sight of it as he quickly scooped up the young Raccoon and yelled towards Galleth "C'mon, Tinny head! We gotta shoot faster than a hyperactive rattle snake!"

Galleth ceased his attacking and furrowed his brows in confusion as he opened his mouth to question why and to correct him once again with the nickname but Tennessee grabbed his arm and dragged the knight along behind him as he hurriedly ran through the forest.

"Why must we flee from our adversaries?!" Galleth asked as he glared with disbelief at the young Outlaw. Tennessee reasoned as he didn't stop to look back nor look at the being he was speaking to "Cause we've been hallucinatin'! All that smoke 'n mirrors was ta break us inta itty bitty pieces one-b'ah-one!"

"Egads! This is most startling for thy ears!" Galleth exclaimed in shock but then he heard the soft whimpers of Henriette and his heart couldn't help but sink due to how bad he now felt for the young girl as she buried her face into Tennessee's chest. They took short breaths to avoid more distractions but found themselves into the woodlands clearing within 10 minutes.

The pair of Raccoon adults gazed around as they found themselves staring into their own reflections within a river that flowed without complication as they could now relax knowing that they were safe from harm for now. Tennessee looked down at Henriette who wept solemnly into his chest and he told her soothingly "There now, lil' lady. Let it out."

"It's my fault!" Henriette wept sadly, clearly damaged by what the hallucination of the gas given her. Tennessee got down to his knees and slowly released his grip on the young female raccoon as she curled into a ball and both Galleth and Tennessee tried to calm her.

Once Henriette had calmed down a bit, she reluctantly explained "My father's home was all but raided by the Shogun's army when I was very recently born." she let out a shaky breath "My mother tried to protect me but a tengu in the form of a ginormous bird had attacked her and Rohan Le Paradox, Cyrille's ancestor, had taken me and tried to end me. He would have done so if not for my father."

Both Galleth and Tennessee's ears had perked up in surprise as the description was too familiar to the both of them. "Wait, did this giant teng-whatchamacallit-have a hatred against the Coopers?" Tennessee inquired in which he received a small nod as she trembled before continuing her tale.

"The monster had me and inflicted..." She blinked her 'bad eye' to signal what happened next which both Galleth and Tennessee understood "...This injury on me but my father rescued me and we got away. I have lived with him in his Sushi shop since then." But when she finished, she broke down a second time as Galleth rubbed a hand along her back to try and calm her.

"There, there. As you have previously mentioned, you were a mere infant at the time and could not have have known better." The brown and cream furred Raccoon told the young one-eyed Raccoon female as she wept solemnly "N-No! I-I-I killed her! My own M-m-m-mama!"

"Shhh, let it all out." Galleth soothed as best he could as he didn't know how to handle these kinds of situation. The knight/founder of the Cooper order never felt so much heart break in such a little thing in his life. Even though Henriette loved her father, she still lacked a mother and this must have shattered her completely and he didn't want to admit it to her but the injured eye didn't make her look the best but that was what really melted his heart for her. Even though she was clearly seen as an oddball by others, Henriette was still a great child.

Henriette soon fell asleep in Galleth's arms as she cried herself to sleep. The knight looked down upon her still form and removed on of his gauntlets as used an exposed thumb to wipe away a stray tear that streaked down Henriette's small cheek and Tennessee watched the tiny Raccoon cry in her sleep as he took pity "The poor thing must be shattered..."

Galleth nodded and gave a small grunt of acknowledgement as he continued to stare down at Henriette with sad eyes as he stroked her gently while running a gentle hand through her tomboyish unruly hair to help her sleep. The knight gently removed Tennessee's soaking wet bandanna from the girl's mouth and handed it to the outlaw who held it at a distance as it was soaking wet due to the tears and snotty nose Henriette had shorn. Tennessee shoved the triangular yellow material in his pocket and decided to put it on later as he suggested to the knight "C'mon, 'Tin head'. It ain't safe here if someone tried to smoke us out of there and ah' have a feelin' that we are bein' tracked."

Galleth stood up and agreed "Indeed. From now onwards we must seeketh caution beyond all." Then his face went from meaningful to infuriated "And please cease calling me 'Tin head'."

Tennessee gazed around and sniffed the air as he told the knight, scanning each and every tree in front of him "Yup. From what ah' can sniff we must be near a Saloon or sumthin'."

"I beg you're pardon, Tennessee?" Galleth asked in great confusion. Tennessee looked down in deep thought for a moment as he thought of a different thing to call what he known as a saloon "Uh...Ah' think we're near what you may call a bar?" He tried again and this time it yielded a more positive result as Galleth grinned, catching on to Tennessee's plot "Ooohh, aye! There must be some kind of transport we can get our hands on."

Tennessee looked concerned for a moment "What, shouldn't we ask first? Ah' mean we are breaking our honourable thief code, aren't we?"

Galleth shrugged "Mayhaps not. I am merely suggesting that we take this mode of transport as it is for a good cause. Besides if there are any wrongdoers present at this, then we can have their transport."

The dust furred outlaw gave a thumbs up that came with a wicked grin "Heh, sounds like a plan!"

"Methinks we should follow this river and if we art lucky then we mayeth reach this pub by nightfall." Galleth proclaimed, momentarily forgetting the sleeping young raccoon he was holding until Tennessee shushed him before pointing down at her. They felt bad for Henriette as she had lost everything and she couldn't find her father who was most likely worried sick looking for her.

The two adult Raccoon's misplaced in time decided to press onwards to their destined place but little were they expecting more out of this sweet, sweet deal.

* * *

**A/N: Awwww, poor Henriette. Anyways it seems that someone is hunting Henriette's gang and we don't know who. If you are confused about Henriette's backstory then it is referenced to another two fanfics: 'Rioichi's jewel' and 'Recovery of the heart'. **

**Also you might have noticed that there was a reference to the thing Slytunkamen left for Sly and the others towards the end. Also, I promise that this is leading up to something you might just enjoy and I have a feeling that I'll enjoy it also.**

**Should I continue Sly's arc next, Carmelita's or Henriette's? Again you can decide because I don't know. I think I might continue this one so hold on to your hats, boys and gals, because what happens in the next chapter might just shock you.**

**Please leave a review because they are much appreciated.**

**-Chloemcg**


	13. Chapter 13: Blessings of the heart

**Disclaimer: I would NEVER own the characters of Sly Cooper. I don't own anyone in this fanfic since they all belong to Sanzaru game companies.**

**I don't even own Sly's father who is rumoured to be named Connor so I'll just go by that name for Sly's dad to make this a good fanfic.**

**Hope you enjoy it.**

**Sly and the Cooper Legacy.**

* * *

"Alright, Sly. You're gonna feel a sharp snap in three...two-" Connor warned as he tended to Sly's smashed leg and he moved it about, earning a very loud scream of agony as his patient bolted up as he was clearly in major pain "OWCH!" Sly glared at his father while he gritted his teeth together as he tried to fight back his pain filled screaming "You know what would be nice...?" Sly asked with a bitterly sweet voice through clenched teeth with his caramel eyes narrowed before he shoved his nose angrily against the older male Raccoon's nose "...TO GIVE ME A FREAKING WARNING!"

"Well, it ain't my fault! Please don't take it out on me." Connor tried gently to ease Sly's temper as he pinned him down somewhat. Luckily Sly had managed to find sanctuary within a cavern (after being attacked by a giant falcon) near a Cooper vault yet it wasn't _the _original Cooper vault. It was then that Rose placed a gentle hand upon her husband's shoulder as she suggested "Connor, why don't you go do some recon or something? I think we'd need them for when we target the enem-Agh!" She never got to finish her sentence as she doubled over while clutching her swollen belly in pain. Connor placed a tender hand upon his wife's shoulder as he suggested "Maybe I should stay here. You're due any day now."

"No, I'm fine." She lied with a forced smile "It's just that the kit kicking."

Sly sat up and volunteered as he calmly raised his hand "I'll look after her if ya want. I'll let you know if anything happens during recon and plus, she used to be a nurse so she might fix up my leg better."

Connor rolled his eyes with a smile. He wasn't always the best person to be gentle unless it was totally called for and he was really worried about his wife as he tried not to panic about her. With great reluctance, Connor pulled Rose in for a tender kiss as he told Sly firmly as he gave him an order "Please protect her at any cost."

Sly gave a salute as he grinned, silently telling his father that he could handle any obstacle "Wouldn't I anyways?"

Connor decided not to answer that as he left the caverns with a soft confident smile. The adult raccoon didn't entirely trust his 'cousin' with his wife as he blew worriedly on his pipe but he pushed all thoughts of Rose out of his mind and decided to worry about recon for now as he walked out into the harsh wilderness. Again.

Rose tenderly wrapped up Sly's leg in many bandages as she hummed a sweet tune but she had this pained look in her caramel eyes as she tried not to hold her stomach. Sly noticed her pain and asked her with a concerned frown "Are you sure you don't need me to call Da-I mean Connor- back?" Sly rubbed his temples as he almost made that mistake.

Rose shook her head quickly. Sly could tell that his unknowing mother was in pain and didn't want to cause trouble as she was a very kind Raccoon. But she clearly didn't want anyone worrying about her either.

It was then that Rose piped up, trying to change the subject as she finished wrapping up Sly's leg "I also took the liberaty of fixing you're cane because I noticed how sad you looked when you saw it was broken." She presented Sly with his cane and noticed that she had glued the two halves together and tied them with sticky tape. Sly's eyes brightened at the very sight of his cane and he hugged it tight as relief overcame him and his hostility melted away instantly.

"Oh, thank you!" Sly squeaked his gratitude as he hugged his cane like it was a teddy bear. It was then he heard a sharp gasp coming from Rose as his ears perked up in alarm as he watched her sink to the ground in agony.

Sly didn't need to be a doctor to figure out that she was in labour as he quickly jumped off the table he was laying on the entire time and sank down with her to the floor, trying to calm her as she began to breathe sorely.

Sly started thinking of ways to distract his mother as he sat behind her. He was actually highly nervous about this as he had the creeping feeling that this was going to be a very unpleasant he would love to forget in the future. As he made sure his gloves were on tight, he found the hair on his neck sticking up in dismay as he thought about after this is over.

"Um, uh, okay just take short breaths now." Sly told his mother as he demonstrated for her how she should breathe and she found herself copying him but watched as her 'midwife' was becoming light headed as his eyes rolled into the back of his head before he fell back on the floor in a useless heap. Rose grabbed Sly by the yellow collar and yanked him into a sitting up position as she screamed in his face, instantly awaking him "**Sly Cooper don't you _dare _faint on me!" **

Sly smiled nervously. He hoped that he wouldn't have children of his own and have a repeat of this but he didn't really have a choice if he were to continue the Cooper name one day. It was then that he found himself wondering if this was how all of his ancestors before him felt when their children were born? He didn't have time to do this as he asked her quickly, knowing he needed help "Do you have a cellphone?"

"What's that?" Rose panted while wailing in discomfort. Sly slapped a hand to the side of his head in dismay as he then realised that he was on his own with this one.

"Ugh, I think I'm having a contrac-" Rose began and then she grabbed Sly's hand for something to ease the pain, crushing his hand underneath her death grip as he chewed his bottom lip as he tried to fight back more screams of agony. Sly forced a toothy grin as he told her with a strained voice "J-just go with the pain..."

Sly growled in pain as he squeezed his eyes shut to hide the sweat dripping down his forehead like he was a living sprinkler on a summers day.

"Oh no! Sly, look!" Rose exclaimed while panting from delivery of her kit, clearly in agony. The blue wearing raccoon turned his head to discover that many guards were stampeding into their safe cavern. Sly turned to face his mother and gave her anaffectionate encouraging smile before he took off to fight off the incoming guards who would most likely harm her if they came in.

"Dad, please hurry." Sly whispered under his breath as he approached the bad guy's.

Meanwhile with Connor, he was taking the first of many recon pictures as he dangled upside down from a lamp post a few miles outside a military base as many tough looking guards marched passed but were clearly blind as they did not see Connor yet he was kind of easy of spot. He couldn't help but snicker as he knew that this was his easiest recon job ever. The snow drifted from the storm clouds looming overhead as his exhaled breaths was turned into an eerie white puff of smoke as his lime green eyes stared at a small armoury that was further into the base.

Jumping down from the lamppost, Connor used Rioichi's leaping dragon technique as a blue aura surrounded him for a few moments before he leapt to the next sharp top of the post as he sat in a Ninja spire jump pose, a blue streak being left behind as he fired through the chilly air. Connor rubbed at his arms to warm them up as the coolness began to take its toll upon him and he decided to race to the small armoury hut that was coming closer and closer as he approached it with the speed of a cheetah who was experiencing sugar rush.

Once he had made it inside; Connor gazed out the open door for a few moments while trying to catch his breath before he turned around and saw all the katana, Sai, Nunchuck's and other Japanese weaponry. Connor tilted the rim of his teal cap as a mischievous grin twisted on the Racoon's lips and his eyes flickered to life with this evil glimmer inside them.

"Oh, hello sweet weaponry." Connor chuckled nastily as evil thoughts crossed his mind, clearly showing an evil -yet demolitions experty- side to the adult Raccoon as he rubbed his palms and fingers together with his tail neatly curling around his ankles. Connor grabbed the handle of one of the katana hanging up in mid air by a chain hooked to the ceiling. Expertly tracing a finger against the fine, slender, blade; Connor grinned at his reflection as he glared at his reflection "Well, Mister Katana blade. Let's have some fun..."

Connor rushed out of the hut and snuck up behind a panda guard as he used his sword to dig around in the enemy's pocket and earned himself a few yen in coins as he shoved the money he pick pocketed into his own pocket, bought out his small cane and used some martial arts moves in order to knock the guy out before he began to drag the unconscious panda as he moved around in the snow in order to get into a good direction to drag him but then he saw Victor Le Paradox talking to someone in the form of a panther through a window as he leaned against the wall of a green painted house that looked kind of like a school of some kind.

Eyes widening in interest, Connor took his camera out from his pocket and took a picture through the window but his ears flapped a bit as he listened in on the conversation. "You are sure the second Cooper vault is here, Monsieur Yun?" Victor asked.

The panther, named Yun, gave a nod "Yes, my black and white friend. I indeed have found the set prophesied in the Egyptian hiroglifix. Apparently a Cooper needs to sing a certain melody to open it and then the gems are ours."

"Magnifique!" Victor exclaimed in excitement as he rubbed his hands together.

Connor watched this in deep interest. He never expected a song had to be sung by a Cooper at the vault! His ears flattened at the thought of his family and how his unborn child was feeling right now. Actually, he had a strange sense that something was wrong as he turned to face the cavern where his family was being hidden but gasped in utmost horror as guards were flooding in from the nearest point.

The middle aged Raccoon adult ran towards the cavern as fear took hold of him while he approached the caves and was relieved to an extent when he saw Sly fighting them back while he continued to put little pressure upon his sore leg but something else that worried him was that Rose was on the floor screaming as she was presumably in labour.

Connor ran up to Sly, removed his newly acquired katana and told the younger Raccoon adult as he shoved him aside assertively, sending Sly to the floor "Sly, Rose needs help! Please!" He begged.

Sly looked up into his father's eyes and realised that he looked seriously scared. Sly used to think that adults never get scared or even cried but he eventually learned that was not the case and this was reminding him of that. Giving a nod, Sly climbed up to his feet and struggled to limp towards his mother as he used his cane to assist him.

Sly fell to his knees as he checked on the incoming raccoon kit's progress and he went as white as a sheet as he did so while his eyes were replaced with the determination they felt before into downright horror of what he had just seen. "...I'll never sleep again after seeing that." Sly said in a small squeak of a voice as he then shook it off and tried to help Rose give birth.

It took a tireless half and hour of fighting off the guards and Connor had become closer to finishing off the guards and managed to finish them off with a final blow as he used his very short cane to bop them all on top of the heads as he didn't want to expose his incoming child to blood and gore. They were all cast outside the cave as Connor tossed them out when all of a sudden, he heard the tiniest yet newest sounds ever.

Connor worriedly approached the pit of the cave, worried about what he would see but it quickly melted away as he saw Rose holding a very, very small Raccoon kit with light grey fur and a head full of messed up head fur. Of course the tiny male Raccoon was wrapped in a small piece of rag that Sly had ripped off a piece of his shirt in order to protect the newborn from the harsh coldness of his birthplace.

Sly stood by with a soft smile and watched as Connor slowly approached his family with noticeable tears welling up inside his piercing green eyes that would always look tough. Sly couldn't help but wonder if he was really brought into the world by himself all those years ago? Honestly, he had no idea but he watched as Connor removed the bundle from its mother's arms and took a turn of holding him and then Rose brought up the matter of naming the tiny male Raccoon. Both the fellow older adult Raccoons looked up towards Sly and Connor asked "Sly, can you come here please?"

Sly took a few shaky steps forwards as he limped. He ignored his heart pounding through his entire body as he slowly approached the new family as many things crossed through his mind at once. He thought of how Carmelita was doing and if she wanted a family with him one day? He thought of how this felt so surreal and he mostly thought of when the time will come for him to tell his parents who he really was. He knew they would hate him forever if they found out because he lied to their faces.

Sly just didn't want to see their shattered hearts as he hobbled towards the couple and baby Raccoon and he smiled softly as Connor wrapped an arm around his neck with the warmest of smiles as the red wearing Raccoon suggested "I think he should be named Sly."

Sly smiled. He knew this kit was him and he should have seen this coming but honestly, having a child named after him felt like such an honour. Especially with his parents there with him. Without much of a grasp on reality, Connor gently thrust Sly into his arms and the blue and yellow-wearing young adult Raccoon didn't know where he was for a second as he adjusted his arms to hold his younger self and he felt himself smile as the tiny Raccoon opened his muzzle and yawned but it sounded like the squeak of a rubber bath duck.

Sly couldn't help but chuckle softly as he reached for the top of his head and plopped the cap he wore on top of the younger Raccoon's head. Sly would have considered this a paradox but since little Sly didn't even have his eyes open yet, he thought that he was safe for now. But the nice moment ended when all of a sudden ropes were tossed around the family of Raccoons and Sly had to protectively shelter his younger tiny self from Victor's eyes.

The skunk stood at the entrance of the cave with many guards of pandas and admiral Yun standing by his side while they pulled back on the ropes that restrained both Slys, Connor and Rose as they were tied by the necks, chests, waists and tarsus'.

"Bonjour, Coopers." Victor smirked.

* * *

**A/N: Oh no! Sly and the others have been captured! Woah, lots have happened in this chapter. Sly became a midwife, Rose had her kit and Connor did some recon and found out some things about a second Cooper vault. **

**I know that this may have been a bit clumsy but I'm kind of proud of this chapter. I can't wait until I write what happens next, just like Tennessee's gang. Alright so next its back to Bentley's story arc if you have caught the pattern of chapters.**

**I hope this was alright and I'll try and update tomorrow but I don't think I will because of the reason I go to London on Thursdays so forgive me if I don't update but I hope I will.**

**Thanks!**

**-Chloemcg**


	14. Chapter 14: French resolution!

**Disclaimer: I would NEVER own the characters of Sly Cooper. I don't own anyone in this fanfic since they all belong to Sanzaru game companies.**

**I don't even own Sly's father who is rumoured to be named Connor so I'll just go by that name for Sly's dad to make this a good fanfic.**

**Hope you enjoy it.**

**Sly and the Cooper Legacy.**

* * *

Salim groaned as his eyes rolled around underneath his closed eyelids. He hadn't recalled the last time he slept this well. The old Raccoon opened his eyes tiredly to discover that he was no longer on top of the Eiffle tower but instead he was gently laid upon a soft couch with soft crimson pillows and a sweet smell of perfume hung in the air and greeted him as a soft smile graced his lips as he stretched his old limbs until they cracked from air trapped in his slender bones.

As he twisted his old beard, Salim saw the very one who sent him to sleep as it seemed that Rioichi Cooper slept in a chair right in front of him but Salim grabbed the brown furred raccoon by the collar of his hood and the father raccoon stared at him with rusty brown eyes filled with shock. Pressing his nose against the ninja master's, Salim growled "How dare you put me to sleep when you promised me that you did not put sleeping poison in that bread!"

Rioichi gave a small choked cough as he wriggled in Salim's grip as the lilac furred raccoon's grip tightened around his neck. While the master ninja did feel bad that he lied to the old Raccoon, he did feel increasingly hostile towards the retired member of the 40 thieves as he said through choked up coughs "It pains me...It does...But I am begging you to believe me when I say that I had no other way to get you down from there."

Salim's grip lessened slightly as he stared straight into his descendant's eyes. They were pure like the fine rivers of a summer's day as some of the sunlight shined within those rusty brown pools and Salim found himself lost within how honest he was now being.

Salim could tell that the Japanese Raccoon was not only sorry for being dishonest before but he could also tell that there was no false words in what he said. The old raccoon lowered Rioichi gently to the floor and dropped him to the ground. The two Raccoon's exchanged glances for a long while before Salim had started up peaceful conversation as the two Raccoons sat on the floor provided with a cushion to sit upon.

"You are telling the truth. I can see it within your eyes." Salim smiled though his lips were lightly hidden by the long white/grey moustache and beard he sported upon his upper lip and chin. Rioichi returned the kindly smile he received from the elder and bowed in respect "Arigato, Salim-San."

"If you do not mind me asking, wise one, but might I request an explanation of what is going on?" Rioichi asked with his head tilted to one side. Salim opened his mouth to speak but a voice interrupted "Wait, I think we should all hear this." Rioichi and Salim turned their heads to face Bentley who was at the door while looking confused himself.

The two raccoons had relocated towards the living room where Carmelita, Murray and Penelope were waiting and Penelope exclaimed in some relief "Oh, good! Salim, are you okay?"

"Have no fear as I am quite alright. Although, a WARNING would have been nice before I fell asleep." Salim sent a glare to Rioichi who gave a sheepish yet toothy grin as he held his hands up in a surrendering gesture as he gave the most nervous of expressions.

"Now, mind if you tell us how you ended up here?" Bentley asked but Rioichi inquired with a raised brow "I do not understand, is this not the first thing you should have done?"

Rioichi sat upon the couch right next to Murray and he watched with his ears flattened and his eyes full of forlorn and his face full of concern. It was clear to everyone that the ninja master was worrying about Henriette but was going to track her down to the ends of the earth. But first they needed to find out what's going on.

Bentley sighed and looked at Rioichi "You know better then anyone that I have lots to worry about..."

Rioichi blinked back tears of dispair and looked away yet his ears were attentive as they perked up, ready to listen while the Sushi chef looked away to distance himself from the others. Rioichi was losing the only thing he had left: his daughter.

"Now, what were you saying?" Bentley turned to face Salim and everyone else had done the same. Salim tried to brush off the atmosphere in the room and blend with it. It was full of distain and discourage and how the room felt was telling the old Arabian knight that the team was falling apart without its leader. Someone needed to step in right now before this group split at the seams!

Salim removed his turban, revealing a full head of unruly head fur underneath it and hung his head as he recounted what had happened before he was sent here "Well, it began when I had discovered that something in the Cooper line was in danger. I assume that every other Cooper before and after me felt this as I can see that everyone was sent here. Anyways, after I sent Sir Galleth my message, I heard a very strange sound and went outside to investigate but..." Salim closed his eyes tight to try and get the images out of his head "...There was this hole in the sky, making everything glow purple and an ancient energy surrounded the area and the next thing I knew, I was here."

Bentley's eyes were wide and his mouth was gaping open with horror. It was obvious that the turtle had a clear picture of what was going on as everyone peered in to hear what the genius turtle had to say and what Bentley diagnosed was shocking as his voice was low and hopeless enough to darken an entire country "...That means that the Arabian knights era has been blinked out of existence. The Cooper ancestors have been sent here because it was time's way of rescuing you and everyone who hasn't been sent to this timeline...They are gone."

Salim looked broken to hear this as he looked down at his turban, his eyes filling his tears as his usually whiny voice cracked "My children..."

Rioichi looked up and asked with a small yet wise voice "Wait but why was Henriette sent here? She never gone to this timeline before." He said and Murray added, equally confused "Yeah! We never had to save Henrietta, did we?"

Bentley shook his head yet still kept his head low "I don't know..."

"Is there nothing we can do?" Penelope asked with her brows furrowed as she was unwilling to give up. Carmelita shared this determination as she looked around at her broken teammates "Yes, there has to be _something_!"

"But what?" Rioichi asked.

Everyone stayed silent. Nobody knew what to do as they looked at each other and scanned each other's faces for answers but found nothing. But they all lifted their heads at the sound of the door slamming open with a very familiar voice booming "That isn't the greasy sweet talk my ear holes hear!"

They saw that the leader of the group whom opened the door and the source of the voice/strange lingo was Dimitri the Iguana who was surrounded by the Guru and Panda king who all had sunlight shining against their backs in order to make them look like angels. Bentley exclaimed, his eyes widening in utter awe "Dimitri, Guru and Panda king!?"

"Master!?" Murray fell off of the couch as he scrambled to stand up and this knocked over Rioichi in the process as well. Guru smiled and waved at his former student of the dreamtime. He said something in his ancient Australian language which Murray and Bentley understood.

"Heh, nice to see you again too my master!" Murray smiled warmly as he ran towards the koala and scooped him up into the biggest hug ever. Both Cooper ancestors stared at each other in confusion as they both tried to register what was happening. Rioichi just stared at this scene from the floor with his ears faltering and his lower eyelid closed over a quater of his eye to make his expression all the more lost while Salim Al Kupar was sitting by while putting his turban back on and scratching at his beard with his mind clouded in confusion.

Salim asked "Eh, what did he just say?"

Bentley shrugged "Long story." He gave the others a long look "Now what are you doing here?"

"We are here to prevent our timeline from disappearing forever." Panda king bowed respectfully and Rioichi, glad to have someone close enough to relate too, returned this and smiled with little hope "Yes, we hope to prevent this fate too."

"CAN YOU JUST EXPLAIN WHAT IN THE NAME OF EVERYTHING IS GOING ON!?" Penelope shouted but she was ignored as everyone got to talking.

It took a few minutes but Bentley finally got a great plan in mind as he laughed out loud, a huge grin forming on his face. Everyone stared at the disabled genius turtle with shock in each of their eyes. It was clear that the turtle has kind of lost the plot but they were willing to listen to whatever plan they had since they just needed time to be normal again.

"I have an idea! We just need to gather the remaining ancestors in the space of 4 days before we run out of time and Lady Venomina destroys all of time forever. But we need to get the fathom crystal first..." Bentley scratched his chin in deep thought "I think Sly would know where it is."

It was then that Penelope provided that solution as she stood up and rushed to the desktop where Bentley's computer was. Everyone approached her from the back and watched in interest of what the pink mouse RC specialist was doing and were shocked to see an old black and white video of Sly being led away while he was tied up along with two other Raccoons and a baby and he was surrounded by many guards and Cyrille le Paradox's father. Everyone gasped at the sight of the skunk and even more so at the panther who traveled alongside him.

"Oh my gosh..." Penelope gasped "Sly is in _grave _danger!"

Carmelita stared at the thief Raccoon she used to chase and he looked forlorn as he tried to fight off the blizzard blowing in his face and the two other Raccoons, who were obviously Connor and Rose Cooper, glared daggers at the people who imprisoned them. She never seen this side of Sly before! He seemed so serious and yet he was the same guy she used to know. The vixen was just glad Penelope found him but she hated that he was in danger.

"Lady Venomina will slaughter Connor and Rose and Sly himself when she gets to them! We gotta do something!" Bentley cried out in horror but everyone stared at him. There was nothing they could do so they sighed and Penelope just punched in a few buttons and the sound of a firework whistled through the air until it was long gone. Bentley stared at Penelope for a moment before he asked "What did you do?"

"Time is a strange thing, Bentley, never question it." Penelope twirled a strand of her own blonde hair while giving the turtle a cute wink, making him blush, and they watched as the firework Penelope somehow sent was sent to the past and blasted the panther and sent all the guards who captured them flying away as the explosive cut through the air while it left behind a colourful trail of red smoke in the skyline.

The three adult raccoons looked confused for a moment before they took off to run away from the skunk who had previously captured them. Panda king smirked in triumph "Fireworks are beautiful things! Especially now!"

Bentley watched where Penlope had just left and his glasses dropped to the floor with a shatter as the glass lenses made contact with the floor and his jaw was so low it was almost touching the floor. "...I'm in love again."

Bentley shook off his newly found re-crush on the mouse and pointed to his big team "Now, we just need to find out where the Fathom prism is being hidden and I'd know just the guy to steal it..."

Everyone slowly turned to look at Salim with sharp yet devilish grins. Why were they staring at him!? It was then that Salim knew what they were thinking as his ears and his eyebrows dropped and revealed that he looked frustrated as he said "Oh by Aladdin's beard, no..."

More climbing for Salim as his retirement was just cut short!

* * *

**A/N: Aright, this was a pain to write. I thought I'd give it a rushed setting so I'm sorry you didn't follow this one. I can't wait for the next chapter! **

**It will lead to the plot twist I was looking forward to writing! It looks like Salim will have to do more climbing when the time comes and now they have to find Bob. We also find out why the Coopers were sent to the present but the wives and family members were destroyed with Feudal Japan and ect. **

**Forgive me for this chapter please. :( **

**Also I am aware that this chapter breaks at least 43 laws of psychic's so please don't hassle me for it. I'll make the next chapter better. I promise.**

**-Chloemcg**


	15. Chapter 15: Don't go by the river!

**Disclaimer: I would NEVER own the characters of Sly Cooper. I don't own anyone in this fanfic since they all belong to Sanzaru game companies.**

**I don't even own Sly's father who is rumored to be named Connor so I'll just go by that name for Sly's dad to make this a good fanfic.**

**Hope you enjoy it.**

**Sly and the Cooper Legacy.**

* * *

Just like Tennessee had said, it was night by the time Henriette's team had made it and the young Raccoon Galleth held was becoming unwell as she began to burn with a fever. "Galleth..." She croaked "...I don't feel well."

Galleth ran a gentle hand through the young Raccoon's head. It was clear that the gas she had breathed in that morning was reacting badly with her small immune system as she had gradually gotten worse as each hour passed into the night. Tennessee was now even more determined to get them a ride as Henriette's deteriorating condition couldn't be handled outside and she needed an indoor place to get better. The three Raccoons knelt down beside some bushes as Tennessee peered through the leaves and saw an old tavern that had many cars parked outside.

Using his hawk-like sense of vision, Tennessee gazed at the place for a short minute or two before he was alerted to Henriette's sickly coughs. Turning his head to the side, Tennessee saw that Henriette had sat herself up while Galleth was gently trying to lay her back down but was failing at this task.

"Henrietta, please lie back down." The brown and cream furred knight ordered softly yet sternly but Henriette gave him a sickly glare that made him lower his ears in defeat and the small one-eyed female raccoon stumbled beside Tennessee and got a look of the pub herself as she rubbed at her 'bad eye'.

"It looks quite dainty, my friends." She said with a hoarse croak of a voice. Henriette looked back to the two adult Raccoons and told them "I think we'd score big this time."

Henriette turned on her feet to see both Tennessee and Galleth looking at her with uncertain yet sad looks that were full of concern. Henriette asked while giving them both a look of uncertainty "What?"

"...It's...It's just that we'd never forgive ourselves if y'all gone and hurt ya'self." Tennessee told her, clearly afraid to get to the point and he watched as the young 9 year old dropped her ears in confusion.

Her expression was not only full of distraught confusion as he teal eye stared at both the Outlaw and knight who only looked at her with slight sternness and Henrietta coughed weakly as she stared up at the pair and tears threatened to well up inside her big eyes. Her 'bad eye' even made things more hard to break this to the young raccoon runt. Galleth folded his arms and stared down at the girl stiffly, trying to hide his regret of what he was about to say "Henriette, this is going to be too dangerous for someone of your size and injury."

The young raccoon scowled at the knight and asked him, offended and hurt "Are you implying that I am a weakling?"

Tennessee could see that Galleth was boiling over to a point that he was going to say something to the girl he would very soon regret! He had to stop it before it went too far but Galleth had said it before he could do anything "Nay, I am telling you that you are too ill and weak to do anything at this moment!"

"Galleth! Low blow!" Tennessee exclaimed, appalled by someone saying that anyone is weak! Henriette took a few steps back while trembling like a leaf with her eyes big and frightened. Even her damaged eye was full of the emotion of emotional wounding. Tennessee tried to calm her but she took off as fast as she could while sobbing and ran into the trees up high. The outlaw glared at the knight and yelled "What in tarnation was that 'bout ya metal doof? Y'all gone and hurt her! Ah' don't think she should do this either but at least tell 'er when she _ain't _sicker than a feverin' kitten."

Galleth turned away from the outlaw and glared at the night sky. The skies were navy blue and were dotted with little twinkling stars that blinked a different color each second and there was even the whirring of a helicopter hovering overhead. It was clear that for some reason the valiant knight was really angered and had the fury of a kettle which was steaming from the pipe. Tennessee could see this loneliness inside the cream and brown furred raccoon's eyes before the raccoon stormed off.

Tennessee sighed. He needed to calm down and make a plan with Henriette and Galleth if this plan is to succeed. The outlaw lifted his head at the sound of Henriette sobbing. He sighed. He hated that Galleth was angry right now and he had to ease Henriette's conscious so he got up and walked to the smallest parts that were untouched by the tavern's presence. The patch of land was full of trees and lush grass so Tennessee sat by the tree Henriette was in.

"Henriette, we know ya can do this. We do. It's just that if ya Pa had asked us where ya gone if y'all died in there then he'd chew us up and spit us out seven ways." Tennessee told her as he stared down into his shadow. He hated not looking a young child in the eye and he had one thing that would get her happy again although he knew Galleth wouldn't like it.

The night was cool, beautiful and the favourite covering of the Cooper clan. It made it easy to blend and meld into the shadows whenever it was nessasary to keep hidden. Who knew that a night such as this could be filled with anguish?

Henriette grumbled some in audible words before she asked "How do I not know you are telling lies?"

The outlaw thought for a moment. He had a plan in mind and his ears perked up at a single idea that only Henriette could do and he smiled while chewing on his toothpick "Simple, lil' lady. Ya are gonna have the most important part of the job!"

Henriette jumped down from the tree and landed on the outlaw's lap as she beamed brightly despite her eyes looking sickly, bloodshot and swollen. Honestly, Tennessee wasn't entirely sure that Henriette was alright but the sweet smile he was receiving was so adorable he couldn't help but snuggle her a little as he felt her fever burn his cheek fur.

"Alright, Henri. Let us git Galleth and figure out a plan." Tennessee announced. Henriette giggled weakly as Tennessee allowed her to ride upon his shoulder and they walked to get the courageous knight back into the action.

It took an hour but Tennessee told the two the plan. It was that Henriette was going to crawl through the vents, while they were cool as to not harm her any further, to spy upon the people inside. While she is spying on them and getting info, Galleth and Tennessee were to distract the audience with a single duet. Galleth hated that Henriette was involved and asked Tennessee "Is thou certain we should be allowing Henriette to be doing such a danger-filled task?"

Tennessee reasoned "Yup. Henriette is small enough to get through the vents and plus she is a clever cookie." He tussled Henriette's head fur to make her giggle but he couldn't deny the fact that she went into a coughing fit after her laughter and her fever was rising gradually in temperature. They needed to be careful when it came to smoke and spices and stuff and be delicate with the temperature of the area she was crawling in.

"Yes but what is a good point of entry for Henriette and what is this 'vent' thou speaketh of?" Galleth asked with his head on one side and his ears flattened against his head in confusion. Tennessee grinned confidently as he used hand gestures while he explained "A vent is a thang that people use to cool people down when they are in warm conditions."

"You know this how?" Galleth asked his brows scrunched up against his blue mask in disbelief and Tennessee ceased chewing his toothpick and replaced it with a stray piece of wheat as he closed his eyes in relaxation. Tennessee had checked this plan up and down and it seemed flawless although they still needed to be careful with Henriette's safety. She was still really unwell, after all.

"We have 'em in the ol' west and ah' use 'em as m'ah point of entry on every heist ah' do!" Tennessee exclaimed while pointing a dramatic finger upwards. He winked towards Galleth in a silent gesture to assure him that everything would be alright.

"...Be that as it may, what do we sing? I never even done this action!" Galleth exclaimed with his eyes wide with panic. Henriette closed her eyes as she recounted something her father said in his wise philosophy "Every song is a story told in musical form. Never fear a story."

The three Racoon's agreed that this plan was solid yet simple. Tennessee had planned his own heists for years and they never failed once. It seemed that the cocky yet witty outlaw had more to him then first meets the eye, besides being annoying! Everyone got down to work and started tweaking the plan a tiny bit about what happens _after _Henriette is finished spying on the guards and audience. They agreed that the first crook they see is the owner of the vehicle they are taking.

The midnight moonlight cast down upon the wooden made tavern with the concrete ground below them having little life upon it like they should. The only sounds that played in the background was the howled laughing the people inside did and a cricket's whistling in the sweet night air. While the 9 year old raccoon climbed into the vents through a hatch in the roof, Tennessee and Galleth entered through the double doors.

Henriette watched through a grate in the bottom of the cool vents and watched the scene unfold before her. Much like the outside, the walls were made from the finest mahogany while the carpets were a neon green that sickened her to the stomach. There was also lots of neon signs that flashed and blinked on the wall within the lamp's light being casted down upon them and the people sitting at the bar's table.

While the view was small, Henriette got a good accentive on quite a bit of the room below as she basked in the cold air that blew against her feverish grey form. It was nice for her temperature and kept it in check as she watched the scene.

Both Tennessee and Galleth entered as Tennessee swung oven the double doors with a serious, narrowed-eyed look in his unique eyes and Galleth nervously followed him while trying to give the same serious approach his cocky descendant was giving but failing as his ears flattened against his head as he shook like a maraca.

"I do not think I can do this..." Galleth whimpered but Tennessee told him through clenched teeth, continuing the serious cowboy approach "Are ya a man or a mouse?"

Galleth narrowed his eyes determinedly with real seriousness. It was then that the actor inside him sparked to life inside him as the knight marched in a stand-off manner and Tennessee placed on foot sideways and another foot the other way, walking like a cowboy yet a doofus at the same time as his fingers twitched by his hips as he was itching to grab his cane/revolver. Galleth copied the wanted outlaw's movements as both knight and cowboy slowly made their way to the front of the bar. Tennessee pounded his fist against the oak table to alert the others, the bottom of the glasses shattering due to the impact and Galleth done the same (yet not as hard) as he narrowed his eyes yet stuck his bottom lip out to look cool.

"What shall it be, gentlemen?" A female Raccoon asked sweetly while she was cleaning a different glass with a dish cloth. Tennessee was firm yet Galleth's seriousness melted when he saw the maiden raccoon's chestnut long hair shimmer like gold in the lighting from the modern lamp hanging in the ceiling and her dress was red with sparkly sequins as her lips were neatly coloured a radiant pink by lipstick.

Galleth's eyes were wide as his mouth was gaping open in a lovestruck smile as he leaned against one arm while staring at the lady with his voice caught in his throat and he couldn't speak. "If'n its alright, ma'am, may we have the usual y'all serve 'round these parts?" Tennessee asked as he ignored the look Galleth gave the raccoon waitress as his serious eyes met hers. He raised a brow as he looked out of the corner of his eye to see that the gallant knight and founder of the cooper order was now utterly lovestruck as he stared at her.

Tennessee decided to start up some conversation as he knew that Galleth was now goo goo eyed. "Ya know, this here is a nice place. I wonder if..." He cleared his throat "...Criminals com'ere?"

"Well...Not normally, sir. I must ask you're charming friend his name, though?" The waitress told him as she faced Galleth who was too busy staring at her to pay attention to anything that was being said and Tennessee sighed irritably. He never expected the knight to fall in love here! Although since he was still a young man, like himself, it came as no big shock. Tennessee whacked Galleth out of his trance with a hard whip from the tail "Galleth, tell the purdy lady yer name!"

"Huh, wha? Oh..." Galleth looked around before he realised where he was and got down on one knee as he placed a tender kiss upon her knuckle, earning a small giggle from the maiden. "Thy name is Sir Galleth Cooper, founder of the Cooper order and valiant knight of honor." He looked up into her big, sapphire eyes "What is your name, milady?"

"Madeleine." The female replied. Galleth felt his heart warm up like an open fire in the freezing season of winter at the mention of her name. He knew not the reason but Galleth felt like he had found the most fairest of damsel's in this land as he stared deep into her eyes that would rival the beauty of a diamond.

"Madeleine. A high class name for the one lady who is queen of my heart." Galleth sighed adoringly at this maiden. Tennessee opened his mouth and made false gagging sounds as he stuck his tounge out while pointing towards his throat, indicating how gross he thought of this corny moment.

It was shattered when a bulldog with pink fur and huge arm muscles as well as sporting a fine black moustache on his upper lip came into the picture. He marched into the bar followed by his minions and this made everyone in the tavern other than Tennessee, Galleth, Madeleine, a few musicians and Henriette scatter from the scene as they ran out of the door faster then you can say 'Bones'.

It was then clear whose car was being stolen tonight!

"M-Mugshot. What are y-y-you doing h-h-here?" Madeleine trembled before the giant muscular freak dog who told her "You know what I want, girlie!"

Galleth and Tennessee glared at the dog with dirty looks. Within the second he entered this place, they already hated him. Galleth stood up and asked while pointing his lance towards Mugshot "Stand where you are, villainous toad, or else I will run you through with my weapon."

"Wait...That design." Mugshot looked at the cane's design and recognised it almost immediately "A cooper!?"

Tennessee thought it would be best to show his cane too and pointed the tip towards the giant dog's neck. Both knight and outlaw glared at their foe as Mugshot was overcome with not only disbelief but also laughter "Oh my lord, this is rich! TWO Coopers!?"

"Yup and yer a bad doggie, son." Tennessee glared deeper at Mugshot whom picked up him meekly by the bandanna, grunting as he struggled inside the dog's grip. "If you was smart, ya would run away before I beat you for whatcha relative done ta my business...Thrice!"

"Sly?" Galleth asked while raising a curious brow. He never knew how Sly beaten this dog but there was a saying that suited this situation: The bigger they are the harder they fall.

"Yeah." Mugshot said but he was then scowling at Tennessee who was grinning evilly as he glared and it was then a challenge was brought up. "Ah' propose a challenge: If we manage to draw in a crowd with a song m'ah pardner and ah' sing, then we getcha' wagon. If we don't..." Tennessee lowered his head regrettably and let go a sigh he didn't even know was in his throat as he hung in the air by the strong grip the dog had on him "We'll give ya both our canes."

"WHAT!?" Galleth exclaimed, knowing that Tennessee has gone mad. The knight had lost his cane once and he wasn't planning on losing it again! Tennessee looked at Galleth but Muggshot ignored this as he thought about what to do with those canes. He grinned mischievously at the thought of hanging them upon his wall "Heheheh. I can imagine how good those will look on my wall."

"You're on." Mugshot dropped Tennessee and Galleth glared coldly at his descendant. Tennessee shrugged while sending him a smirk. He knew that as long that Galleth had a great voice that they were good.

Tennessee inhaled a deep breath before releasing it. He was nervous, that he couldn't deny, but he had to have faith in Galleth so he and the knight walked on the stage with a spotlight shone upon them both as they looked through a song book and each held a sheet of paper that read the lyrics of the song they were supposed to sing. After giving the lyrics a good over look twice, Tennessee and Galleth simultaneously pointed to the left over yet cowering musicians whom hid in a corner and watched as they raced into place, ready to play their instruments.

Galleth started singing with a well-toned voice as he started playing a lute which he grabbed off one of the musicians.

"Don't go by the river  
If you love your wife  
'Cause you'll make that maid a widow  
And you'll cause her pain and strife  
If you go by the river side,  
You'll lose your l-l-l-l-life!"

The knight looked towards Tennessee with a confident smile and the outlaw nodded as he played a Spanish guitar and sang the next verse in an equally good voice. He never guessed that a chivalrous knight such as Galleth would have a great singing voice as they danced in the spotlight and they ignored the fact that Henriette was snickering at the fact that they were dancing in a way that made the _both _of them dance like doofus'.

"People by the river,  
They know who's the boss.  
They'll get at fancy city folks  
No matter what the cost  
And if you go by the river side,  
Ya'll end up l-l-l-l-lost!"

Tennessee expertly played the guitar as the two prepared for the chorus and sang it in perfect sync as they tapped their feet in time with the music being played by the musicians. Galleth laced his arm around Tennesee's and they danced a dosy-doe before kicking their feet in the floor in a tap dance-like fashion. The two raccoon males both laughed like fools as the guests were being lured in by the song and enthusiasm shown by the two Cooper ancestors.

"There's a vermin owl called Clockwerk  
Who will sink his beak in you.  
You might meet a creature from a swampy black lagoon."

Tennessee sang to the chorus as he strummed his guitar to the song as he back up against a penguin musician who played the accordion and his ears whipped in time with the song as his tail whipped back and forth. Mugshot growled angrily as his minions began to sway their heads side to side and the dog growled threateningly at them, scaring them into silence.

"And if the moon is full,  
You might meet the loup-garou!"  
Don't go by the river side,  
Thou'll be sorry if you do!"

Galleth sang this verse as he shown some of the incoming crowd some of his fangs in order to look beastly and this earned a cheer from the crowd and there came the increase of his confidence. The raccoon laughed heartily as he twisted one curl of his small mustache while smirking at the crowd who drew in through the door. He sent a sideways grin to his dust furred western descendant.

"A young man met a lady  
And she made this fellow swoon  
So they went on down to New Orleans  
To elope under the moon  
He took her by the river side,  
To give her the heirl-l-l-loom!"

Tennessee used one of the railings as he stylishly slid down it and landed on his feet as the spurs jingled when his heels smacked the floor. This made the song more effective as the outlaw continued to play his instrument and he was dimly aware of the fact that more and more people were bustling through the double doors and Henriette was swaying her head in time with the music but some of the spices got into her nostrils as her nose tickled and her mind began to get disoriented.

"Well the next day he got outta bed and  
She wasn't by his side.  
He searched the quarter high and low  
And the bayou far and wide.  
The locals say she ran away  
But you know they l-l-l-l-lie!"

Galleth winked towards Madeleine who swooned at his flirty eye movement. The knight never thought he would have the pleasure of meeting a beautiful lady and this made his job worthwhile. He just hoped she wouldn't mind his thief heritage. But he played the lute in a beautiful melody as he sang alongside Tennessee with both their backs against each other.

"There's a vicious beast named Clockwerk,  
Who will sink his beak in you.  
You might meet a monster from a swamp known as black lagoon."

Galleth sung this verse and looked over at Tennessee who sang the next verse with joy pumping his very being as he danced and moved his legs about. The male raccoon removed his bowler hat and winked at the girls who all fainted with dainty sighs at the charming outlaw's grin. Tennessee smirked. Even though he was married and had a family, he still got it!

"And if the moon is full,  
You might meet the loup-garou.  
Don't go by the river side,  
You'll be sorry if you do!"

Tennessee howled like a wolf at the end of the word 'do' as he began to pluck the strings in his own personal solo. He grinned mischievously at Mugshot who was looking so angry that his face was turning from its usual pink to a dark red with what he could have sworn was smoke blowing from his tiny folded ears. The wanted outlaw from the old west chuckled as he spun on his heels and shredded the guitars strings to reward him with a strong riff of a rhythm. Tennessee stretched his neck out towards the right side of the crowd when he finished and held out a small plastic voodoo doll.

"Who shivers when they hear about voodoo?  
Don't lie to me, boy, I know you do!"

Tennessee watched as Galleth done the same thing except that he stuck his head out towards the left side of the crowd who were once again impressed by the creepy fangs the knight had as he moved his fingers in a creepy way. It was like his eyes was Halloween itself as those chestnut brown orbs shimmered evilly in the light provided by the lamp hanging on the ceiling above them.

"You had better tremble when you hear me call!  
'Cause you'd make a lovely shrunken head,  
You'll be my favorite voodoo dooooooll!"

Tennessee and Galleth sang in unison as they earned a huge cheer from the humongous crowd that had gathered so much that they could barely fit in the pub. The crowd was screaming as they pierced the hearing of both male raccoons and they could barely hear through the crowd and Mugshot's ranting as they mingled. Tennessee took over this duet as he sang while he strummed the strings expertly, deciding to give Galleth a rest for a minute, as he clutched tightly to the microphone.

"Sting went by the river,  
Now he slays on Bourbon Street  
And there's that song by Concrete Blonde about where it's warm and green  
And if you go by the river side,  
You'll never l-l-l-l-leave!"

The dust furred Raccoon felt his face go pale as he looked up and saw that Henriette had collapsed in the vents and was laying against the grate unconscious. Despite his shock; Tennessee carried on singing as he had no idea what to do with Henriette when he finished. She clearly couldn't last in there and he couldn't help but frown in concern as he sang this next line with Galleth who was oblivious to the young raccoon's desperate condition. The music filled the air with joy but Tennessee's eyes were filled with dread.

"There's a vermin they clockwerk,  
Who will sink his beak in you.  
You might meet a creature from a swampy black lagoon  
And if the moon is full,  
You might meet the loup-garou  
Don't go by the river side,  
I said don't go by that river side,  
Don't go by the river side,  
'Cause you might meet me if you do!"

Tennessee and Galleth both sang this final verse as they strummed a finishing cord on their guitars and finished the song and they watched in joy as the crowd screamed for an encore. They were both glad that this was over as relief filled their very hearts and their consciences were filling with increasing relief but Tennessee knew that they needed to leave now or else risk losing Henriette. Although, the outlaw had a feeling that Mugshot was not going to make this easy.

"ENOUGH!" Mugshot yelled loud enough to silence the crowd and he ranted on about how he was a star and he was to be a supreme overload but Tennessee offered his hand out with dead seriousness inside his eyes as he glared at the bulldog "Mugshot, ah' do believe that y'all owe us a wagon."

"Wagon?" Mugshot asked "Ya mean my car?! No way no how!"

"Y'all had dog gone promised us, ya darn snake!" Tennessee yelled as he pressed his nose against Mugshot's and gritted his teeth while narrowing his eyes. Tennessee was filled with rage as Mugshot stood up and grinned evilly at him as he felt his evilness harden his heart like a metal coat of armor "Oh, don't think I haven't seen the little brat there." He slammed one fist to the ground and this popped the grate off and a lifeless tiny raccoon was caught inside his grip.

"Henrietta!" Galleth yelled as he saw Henriette's still, limp form and seeing this scene unfold made the crowd 'boo' at Mugshot's poor sportsmen-ship. The bulldog snarled at the booing crowd as he held the tiny raccoon. The two raccoons stood stiff for a moment at a loss of what to do. Henriette's life was clearly hanging by a threat as her breathing appeared to be shallow and slow.

"Now you gimme those canes or else I am makin' myself a new bag." Mugshot threatened as he held the lifeless raccoon girl by the scruff of the neck, stopping both thieves in their tracks are they stared right into the bulldog's heartless eyes. Henriette opened one of her eyes tiredly and leapt out of the bulldog's grasp just after biting the dog's hand and it wasn't until Madeleine slammed a vase against Mugshot's head, caught Henriette and threw her limp body to Tennessee at a split second that Galleth rushed over to the maiden he had fallen head over heels for and pointed his lance towards the muscular freak dog.

Tennessee held Henriette's limp body tight and he felt her forehead. She was _scolding _hot! One of those goons must have turned off the air conditioning while he and Galleth were distracted and she must have sniffed some spice while she was at it because she sounded awful respiratory-wise.

"Hath at thee, loathsome toad!" Galleth snarled but before he could do anything to harm him, Tennessee grabbed Galleth by the collar and ran with him out the door and the two rushed towards a large mustang, Tennessee's specialty as he raced inside the car and he threw Henriette into the passenger's seat, fell into the driver's seat and tried to find a way of starting the vehicle.

"There must be a starting mechanism for the vehicle!" Galleth exclaimed in horror as he frantically searched for anything to start up the car. Tennessee also searched but he stopped whence he saw a small hand holding on to what looked like some keys holding the jingling items out for him to take. Henrietta smiled weakly as her ears flattened "...Take...Them.." she told him as she drifted back into unconscious.

Tennessee placed the key's into the required place and turned them before the engine roared to life, earning the biggest of grins from the dust furred raccoon outlaw as he floored the starting pedal and somehow instinctively reached for the steering wheel and the car reversed out of the parking space before doing an illegal U-turn and within seconds into the driving session, Tennessee sped off into the road and hollered as the wind blew in his fur, the lights and gizmos lighting the inside of the vehicle "Yeeee-hawww! This is much funner than ridin' a horse!" he ignored the desprate cries of Mugshot as he fell to the concrete as he yelled for his precious car.

Galleth clung to the right door for dear life as he looked out of the rear view mirror to see Madeleine who made a 'I'll call you sign' through the mirror which Galleth returned with a smile as her beautiful form gradually become smaller and smaller until she was out of sight. "Woah, there, Romeo. Ah'll hafta getcha a phone first in order fer ya ta call her."

"What on earth do you mean? I do not think she will hear me call her fair name." Galleth pointed out bluntly as Tennessee sighed.

"Nevermind..." He said as the car drove off into the night, defying every laws of driving as it messily knocked into signs and wobbly drove from side to side.

* * *

**A/N: THIS WAS THE CHAPTER I WAS LOOKING FORWARD TO! I think I have done well and the thing that I was looking forwards to? It was Tennessee stealing a car! I couldn't wait for that and now we have to wait for another chapter that I cannot wait for. What will happen? Will Galleth ever see Madeleine again? Find out!**

**The song was: **Don't Go By The River by Voltaire.

**Please review, I'd love your opinions on this chapter.**

**-Chloemcg**


	16. Chapter 16: A bunch of fruit loops

**Disclaimer: I would NEVER own the characters of Sly Cooper. I don't own anyone in this fanfic since they all belong to Sanzaru game companies.**

**I don't even own Sly's father who is rumored to be named Connor so I'll just go by that name for Sly's dad to make this a good fanfic.**

**Hope you enjoy it.**

**Sly and the Cooper Legacy.**

* * *

Sly struggled and pulled as he stood on his heels and made the snow pull up in small clumps underneath his pools. The rope was tightened around his neck as he was yanked back tightly to try and get away. Sly held his younger self tightly in a protective way as he heard the tiny muffles of whining.

He pulled back against the binds as hard as he could and he noticed that Connor and Rose both had their heads lowered with their eyes closed as they weren't as resistant as Sly was. The blue wearing raccoon growled as he tried his best to prevent himself and everyone else from going anywhere.

Connor had to admit that Sly had a rebellious spark that reminded him of when he himself was young. He used to be such the trouble maker growing up and would have given the world if he wasn't ashaming his family but willingly giving in so with the calmest of smirks, Connor's ears perked up at the highly faint sound of strange whistling. Connor had the councoulations of this even though he had no idea what was going on so he sent Sly a trusting smile as he settled down, allowing the guards to sigh in relief as they pulled the family of raccoons along.

Sly was confused at first but then he too heard those sounds that sounded familiar only to him. It was fireworks!

"Get down!" Victor yelled as soon as the fireworks were incoming from a mysterious direction. He and the others guards ran for their lives and Connor knocked out one guard with one sweep of the leg and sent him tripping down a snowy hill as he snagged his tail around the keys just before the guy went rolling down the hills as his form gradually grew into a huge snowball.

Sly grinned as he ran off while limping, pulling Rose and Connor with him as they were dragged behind while their arms were partially restrained and their legs quite immobile due to their waists behind tied in ropes as the different loop of ropes wrapped around their necks loosely dragging behind them in the snow as it left a few worm-like trails as they ran off thanks to the explosions.

"Connor, shield me while I get us outta here!" Sly yelled over his shoulder while Connor and Rose were trying not to trip on their feet. Connor gave a single nod as he turned on his feet as he was pulled by Sly and he knocked out some guards trying to overthrow them, a task the raccoons would never allow them to accomplish.

It took a while of aimless running but eventually the family of 4 escaped from the fireworks and Victor, Yan and their cronies as they bent over in pain to try and catch their breaths. Sly looked up as he desperately panted for air and his ears flattened in worry. He never expected that to happen but he couldn't help but wonder who sent those fireworks. The raccoon used the arch of his cane to cut everyone loose before he brought his infant self out of hiding and handed the kit to his mother whom had happily accepted him and held him close.

Sly and Connor looked at the nice seen with adoring smiles. Never had such a heartwarming scene taken place right before their eyes as Sly's gaze shifted from the mother and child to his father whom had hung his head slightly as he closed his eyes in concentration, his ears flickering as something was going on.

"Connor, what's wrong?" Sly asked worriedly, frowning at seeing his father twitching nervously. He had gotten used to calling the adult male and his wife by their real names without a slip of the tongue but it was then that he too felt something as he let out small gasps of air tiredly as memories of things that never happened flashed into his mind like lightning.

Both Sly and Connor's minds were connecting as one!

* * *

It shown Sly tied up to a chair as he was screaming in agony, his chest being drained of this transparent, spiritual purple energy that was being sent up into this growing vortex and feeding it to make it increase in size. Judging by the sand and the pyramids in the background: he was back in Egypt but the skies were purple like the vortex in a shadowy way. The rattle snake Venomina stood beside Sly in a sneering way as she pressed her snout angrily against Sly's muzzle with a wickedly malicious smile curled at the corners of her lips as she used her abnormal tongue to lick the sharp ivory tips of her fangs.

"_Awwww, you poor soul." _she sneered viciously as she also held newborn Sly whom was crying as she held the kit by the neck "_I should end you both and put you out of your misery." _

_"No! We've done nothing to you, Venomina, let us go!"_ Sly yelled as he tried to escape the urge to scream out in agony as he writhed where he sat, clenching his eyes and teeth shut as he wanted nothing more then to let the pain stop but his neck seized up as Venomina clutched little Sly's neck tight.

The rattle snake begged to differ as she scoffed, scowling hotly down at the tied up raccoon "_Nothing? You put my husband in prison!" _

Sly narrowed his brows, an increasing anger filling his soul as he continued to writhe in pain as he tried to ignore all the energy keeping him alive at this moment being drained out of his very being.

"_Only because he tried to murder my family!"_ Sly spat _ "Look, I may have helped with you're husband's demise but if you do this, you'll destroy time itself and Everyone else; including him! Do you want that?!"  
_

The raccoon tried to change her mind but as he looked into her cold eyes, he saw no sympathy in there and she turned on her tail and slowly sauntered over towards the vortex "_If I have to destroy time to get him back then so be it." _She whispered but only barely loud enough for Sly to hear her. She clutched the infant's neck tighter and this caused Sly to tense up further as he began to gag and she watched with a grin as tears began to well up inside his eyes.

* * *

Sly growled as the memory ended. He snapped open his eyes and looked around as he saw that Connor had bolted up alongside him simultaneously as they both looked at each other with wide eyed surprise. The two male adult raccoons both asked in unison "What on earth happened?"

"You both passed out at the exact same time, guys." Rose replied as she walked towards the two confused raccoons while holding a tiny sleeping kit Sly in her arms as she stared at the both of them with her face etched in perplexity. With her head on one side, the female raccoon scratched the back of her head in confusion "What happened?"

"We had a vision!" Connor answered before Sly could "The Cooper line is in grave danger and Lady Venomina, the rattle snake who worked with Victor, plans on destroying time with the fathom crystal."

"How do we know that?" Sly asked while ridging a brow in query.

Connor shrugged "I dunno, its subconscious. Anyway, we need to get to the second Cooper vault before Victor does!"

Rose was clearly confused. Did both Sly (adult) and Connor have united brains or something that suddenly made them act like child twin geniuses? The female raccoon asked slowly, placing the back of her hand over both of the boy's foreheads "Are you boys feeling alright?"

"Never felt better, other than my weddin' day, m'dear!" Connor exclaimed as he jumped to his feet and walked while doing a jig with a skip in his step and his pipe hanging out the side of his mouth as his lips clamped over the artifact but the front of his lips parted to make an o shape so he could whistle a jolly tune. Sly followed him and went to do some recon work...Or at least that was what Rose thought they were doing. Their sudden strange behaviour startled her as she looked down at little Sly with a raised brow before she looked back to where they had just exited the caverns they stayed in from.

As the two walked out into the cold air, Sly and Connor felt their bodies quickly simultaneously shivery as they acted like twins. Sly hugged his arms and 'burred' as he shook like a rattle and forced a smile as he tried to tough out the cold as he took each shaky step into the snow.

Connor too tried to tough the weather out as he flattened his ears slightly and grinned at the younger adult "S-so. H-h-how do we f-find the se-second Cooper v-vault?" He asked while shivering against the freezing cold atmosphere. It was clear now that Sly always had this vulnerability to cold climates. It did affect him in Caveman 'Bob' Cooper's era but he found it easier to tough out then he did here.

Sly then recalled that Bob had a strong sense of smell, kind of like a bloodhound. Maybe Sly had inherited that dog-like sense of smell as he got down on all fours and touched his nose to the snow and began to sniff furiously and this made his cap drop over his eyes, blinding him a bit. Connor looked at the blue wearing boy as if he had gone crazy and asked him "What're you doing?"

"I'm trying to sniff out the second Cooper vault." The coon responded. Connor rolled his eyes. Sly could act so immature sometimes and this was pushing it. He knew his 'cousin' was a psycho but he barely shown it. Connor bent down and picked up the young adult by the back of his yellow collar and told him jokingly as he lifted the rim of his blue cap off his eyes with a finger "Kid, I hate to tell you this but I think you're crazier than a fruit cake."

"You have any better ideas, mister smart-alek?" Sly asked in an equally joking manner. Connor dropped Sly, ignoring the grunt as he fell to the snow, before he walked over to a nearby ledge made of firm ice and snow so it couldn't melt away. The male older adult raccoon then lifted his head and howled like a wolf as he sat in a dog-like position and watched the snow mountains afar, earning him a strange look from his son.

Sly thought this guy was nuts and even more of a hypocrite as he asked him in surprise "You called _me_ crazy?!"

Connor's ears perked at the sound of howls of response coming from close by and Sly was shocked when a few giant wolves came to Connor and sat in a circle. "You called for us?" A wolf asked expectantly with a salute.

Connor nodded "Yes." The red and teal wearing raccoon nodded over his shoulder to Sly with a look that said 'Whose the fruit loop now?' and Sly in response had his jaw fall to the floor in awe. How on earth did his father manage to summon wolves?!

The kilometers stretched into miles as the wolves led the two raccoons towards the desired place. Sly was really confused as he looked at his father whom was just comfortably calm about this. Connor seemed to know what Sly was about to ask as he responded simply "I spent 4 months living with a pack of wolves. You learn a lot about them including how to summon them to your need."

After Connor requested that Sly and him be brought to the second Cooper vault; both Sly and he both follow the pack who shown no resistance of their task as they guided the two raccoons towards a crystal cavern with dazzling gems stuck in the walls to mark that they were in the correct place. The wolves had volunteered to stay outside the cave to keep a watch out for guards and Sly was becoming a bit nervous for some reason as he limped with the assistance of his cane and struggled a bit as they came deeper into the cavern.

Sly thought about how he was lying to his dad and it chewed him on the inside as he squeezed his eyes shut. He couldn't do this anymore!

_'I must tell him who I really am!'_

"Connor, wait!" Sly exclaimed as his voice cracked and Connor, who had wandered little ways in front stopped and stared at Sly and frowned at the younger Raccoon's look of genuine guilt. He had tears that welled up inside his caramel eyes as they threatened to expose how pathetically sad the young adult coon looked. Sly stared at Connor with big eyes that was enough to break you down then and there and the older raccoon approached Sly with concern lacing his facial features as he laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Is something wrong, Sly?" Connor asked as Sly looked away from him with despair filling up every fibre of his conscience. From the way the young raccoon stared off towards the stone hard floor with sparkly tears of regret falling down his cheeks like rivers as they plummeted to the floor to leave dark dots, he had a dark secret and it was one he was going to regret telling him.

"I...I have something to tell you." Sly forced himself to talk although the fact he was crying made his voice wobble in upset and his bottom lip quivered. He shivered like a traumatised puppy whom had been kicked repeatedly.

Connor said nothing but listened to Sly with a serious look that made the young adult even more reluctant to tell him who he really was. Sly gasped inwards to steady his shaking body but as he opened his mouth to tell his father, the walls started coming down in a harsh way as the ceiling started to crumble above them. Clearly this was one of Slytunkamen the second's infamous traps as the boulders started to fall somehow. Someone must have tripped an alarm!

"Sly, get down!" Connor pushed Sly aside as the walls closed in on them, separating the two as Sly desperately banged against the rock to try and reach Connor as he yelled "D-D-Daddy!?" Sly buried his head against the rock as tears fell freely down his face as he didn't want to be separated and he didn't even know if his father survived the cave in.

Sly felt the walls close in on him as he sunk to the ground as everything around him was turning pitch black, the exact feeling that filled Sly right now. He was alone, frightened and he was too much of a wreck to do anything. All Sly could do was hug his knees as he tried to roll up into the smallest ball possible as he curled his tail around his body.

Many things ran through his mind as he thought of how his adventures had gone down since Sly, Murray and Bentley had escaped the orphanage at childhood. As Sly began to be engulfed by the blackness he thought of the cold embrace of death.

Was this how it was going to end?

Was this the end of Sly Cooper?

* * *

**A/N: Oh dear! Sly was so close to telling Connor the truth and now their separated and plus Sly is an emotional wreck so he is probably going to need some love later on. Poor thing! **

**It also seems that Sly and Connor had a vision of the future and now know that the Cooper family is in danger.**

**What will happen next with Rioichi's team? Will they begin their search for Bob?**

**Find out! **

**-Chloemcg**


	17. Chapter 17: Secrets of a Shadow warrior

**Disclaimer: I would NEVER own the characters of Sly Cooper. I don't own anyone in this fanfic since they all belong to Sanzaru game companies.**

**I don't even own Sly's father who is rumored to be named Connor so I'll just go by that name for Sly's dad to make this a good fanfic.**

**Hope you enjoy it.**

**Sly and the Cooper Legacy.**

* * *

Rioichi sighed as he hung his head sadly. Everyone else had regained hope inside their hearts while his fire remained out. He had big doubts about Henriette as he sensed that she was fading from the world like a shadow in a sunny turning cloudy day. The Panda king walked towards Rioichi as he saw his troublesome facial features.

He sat alone in the sitting room while everyone else gathered in the other room to talk over the plan. Rioichi felt the memory of his daughter's face bring tears to his eyes as he hung his head low and sat upon the couch with the velvet teal curtains draped against his back as he snuggled soothingly against it.

His head perked up at the sound of incoming footsteps as he stared up at the large demolitions expert teammate of the Cooper team and watched as he sat alongside him, his weight pulling the couch and him to one side.

"Bentley is briefing the rest of the team on what they need to do to track down Bob Cooper. I shall find great joy in assisting containing him if he becomes difficult." The panda cracked his knuckles as he balled one hand into a large fist with a large grin. It changed into a frown as he noticed Rioichi's silence and looked over at him.

"Is everything alright, friend?" Panda king asked in his wise deep voice with eyes that softened at the very sight of the depressed father. Rioichi replied "I have lost my daughter. We got separated upon our arrival and now I can feel her spirit gradually slipping away."

The red panda raccoon sighed as he traced a delicate finger along the sharp blade of his sushi knife. The panda king place a large, firm hand on the troubled ninja master's thin yet boney shoulder as he gave him a soft look of understanding. Rioichi sighed as he explained "My wife had perished saving my daughter when she was no more than the size of a koi fish and I let her down because my young shiroibara is probably deceased."

"As Sly would say: Oh ye of little faith. I think you underestimate your heritage too much, my friend. You come from a strong line that consist in thieves of honour and no matter how broken and battered they may have been in life; nothing breaks them nor gets them down." The panda king smiled warmly as he noticed the smallest shimmer of hope return inside the ninja master's rusty brown eyes. Maybe all hope wasn't lost yet!

The panda king hung his head also as he recounted a similar tragedy "I too had lost my wife at my daughter's birth. I had never expected those complications to arise."

Rioichi shook his head. While he enjoyed the company he was given by the Panda king, he felt that he didn't understand the rough childhood Henriette had due to her tough spirit. Rioichi told him with his deep pitch yet wise voice full of reminisce "But no, Panda king-San. My wife was not lost the same was yours was. Our home was raided by that dead-nosed, white stripped baka! He deserved to perish by _my _hands and if I ever see that idiot again, I will...!" He was cut off from his rage when Panda king patted his shoulder as he scolded lightly "Now, now. I see where you are going with this."

Rioichi was so angry. Not only was his teeth gritted into sharp fangs that dripped with poisonous anguish but his pupils were red and dilated with cartoony blood wrath as well as his fingers twitched wickedly and he shook underneath the pandas large hand.

He sighed deeply to calm himself as he stared into the Chinese warrior's eyes. There was so much difference between them but yet they shared a lot too. They both had beloved daughters, both knew philosophy like the back of their hands and were wise souls whom would do anything for the ones they loved. Plus they both come from different countries that were different yet the same.

"Anyways...If my dear Harumi was alive this day, would she be proud of me?" Rioichi asked sadly as his ears flattened against his head. Panda king could see it inside the red furred, Japanese coon's eyes. All he did was suffer on the inside as he tried to contain his broken spirit each day for his daughter's sake. Panda king had no other option. He had to break that dark side out of Rioichi's soul!

After borrowing the Guru for a short while, Panda king requested that he go inside Rioichi's mind. He was warned that his mental, psysical avatar might be harmed by things inside the Raccoon's mind but otherwise should get inside without much difficulty if he placed two fingers on his head or so.

"Be still, young Grasshopper. This should heal your soul..." Panda king placed two fingers in a chopstick-like position against Rioichi's forehead, causing him to flinch at his touch as they came two contact with his skull whilst Panda king closed his eyes in concentration. The guru waved his staff and moonstone as he chanted some inaudible words as the Panda king muttered with his eyes closed "That is it, Rioichi. I can feel your pain."

Inside Rioichi's mind was a nightmare! There was thick black dust everywhere that represented pain and sorrow. Many of these smog particles centered around images of his wife, Harumi. Fewer, however, were based off of images of a young infant Henriette.

'_So much despair..._' Panda king thought as he gazed at his surroundings '_I will need to get to the source of Rioichi's pain.' _

He wandered further as he got a better view of Rioichi's mind. There was so much pain inside that Panda king felt seriously awful for the Japanese raccoon. He wondered how he even stayed sane for this long with these memories cracking him little by little!

It was then that the fireworks expert's eyes laid upon a red blood vain that connected to the walls. It was thumping in place as it gradually got redder and more inflamed, clearly marking a main point of heart break for the raccoon.

Panda king rubbed a finger tenderly against it as if to find out where to uncover the place of blockage in the vain. He found it was 3 quarters up, placed a plump finger upon it and used the same chopstick motion with two fingers as it made a click back into place and within an instant, the vain grew very pink. This was clearly a sign that the blockage was gone as he watched some of the smog inside Rioichi's mind evaporate into thin air.

The old panda began the task of finding another vain as he thought to himself _'Hmmm. I must wonder if my mind was this complicated for Sly when he entered my mind...' _

It took maybe 5 minutes but Panda king discovered a second one looking even more inflamed! It bulged and pounded against the wall as it made loud 'thumping sounds' against its icy cold wall of isolation. Panda king took care of that one as he lightly gave it a double-fisted strike.

Much like the first one; the vain returned to normal and more smog cleared up. It was then that Panda king knew what the Guru meant. Some of the remaining smog manifested itself into unfamiliar friends and foes from Rioichi's past. This included Bentley, Murray and even Sly.

The panda king was surrounded. What should he do!? He thought of something although he did not like it. He needed to get rid of these guards in order to discover the path of where his troubles started. Using multiple techniques with his fireworks, the large panda battled each and everyone of these mercenaries but he had a hard time defeating Sly's form along with those who resembled his friends. He had to crush Sly's body in his grip until the raccoon went completely limp.

Panda king's eyes widened in utmost horror of Sly's hanging, dead head. '_No. This is not real! Sly is alive!' _

The panda king growled as he threw the last enemy to the wall until the impact sent the hissing enemy to a state of turning into a thick smog cloud again, clouding the Panda king's vision. It wasn't until he saw something moving in the smog that the panda king realised what was going on. The time where Rioichi had first suffered had made itself into an avatar of himself...As a small child.

Young Rioichi brushed his fringe aside to keep it out of his eyes as he stumbled towards the adult panda with hostility inside his rusty brown orbs, his young high pitched voice a bit husky due to the fact he had been crying "What is it you desire, villain!?"

Panda king looked down at Rioichi's young form with pity. This was where Rioichi's life started being miserable! He was a child then, seemingly 3 years of age. Panda king knew he needed to be calm with this case as he sat down in a surrendering gesture.

Young Rioichi was confused as he tilted his head to the left with his bottom eyelid covering a bit of his right eye to show his utter confusion of the panda's action. "Come, child. Sit here with me." Panda king ordered gently. Rioichi was reluctant and suspicious but he done as he was asked.

"Now, young one. What is the matter?" Panda king started as he acted like a therapist but also a father would when comforting their child. Rioichi replied, wiping his damp eyes with a white sleeve "M-My parents abandoned me. They left me in a box a year ago and never returned."

Panda king was shocked. If Rioichi had been suffering with the beginning of the abandonment of his parents than how on earth did he get so wise and peaceful with the world!? It was then he recounted what he said earlier himself: You come from a strong line that consist in thieves of honour and no matter how broken and battered they may have been in life; nothing shatters their fine spirits nor gets them down.

Panda king picked up young Rioichi and told him softly "I may not be the ideal one to tell you this, Rioichi, but I shall tell you this: You are not alone. You never will be."

Rioichi's mental fabrication avatar yawned as he curled up inside the panda king's embrace to sleep. It seemed he calmed the source of Rioichi's distain just so as the smog slowly transformed into white clouds of meditative peace. Now all panda king needed to do was to keep Rioichi from suffering like this anymore...by doing some tai chi moves to maintain the balance.

The monk of peace put the kit down as he walked into the centre of this ancient place. He shuffled his foot against the gentle flooring of Rioichi's mind that seemed clear of whatever was bothering it before. He had to make sure the raccoon had really had a taste of what inner peace was really like as he brought out memories of Rioichi's wedding day, the day he first opened his sushi restaurant and the very day his daughter was born.

All these peaceful memories were clicked into place as Panda king used a side sweep of his leg and this had a huge effect as the force was stronger then a hurricane as it moved like the careful ripples of a single dew drop in a pond.

Panda king was satisfied with his work as he sat on the floor, closed his eyes in meditation and and when he opened them; he found himself back in the living room of the Cooper gang's hideout, two fingers pressed against Rioichi's forehead. The red furred raccoon had fallen asleep now and for the first time ever, the male raccoon felt finally at real peace with himself as his own imaginings had stopped harming him for the very first time since recent memory.

The Guru smiled warmly at the panda king as the both of them knew that Rioichi was now fit to properly join this adventure. It was then that Carmelita poked her head out the door and asked "Are you guys ready to go? We're gonna track down Bob so he can find Tennessee, Galleth and Henriette."

The two wise figures nodded their heads before they watched Rioichi stir in his sleep as he muttered one word "...Henriette."

The entire gang entered the room and looked at Rioichi in concern. They were well aware that Henriette was possibly dying out there but that was why they needed to be quick. Salim and Dimitri were staying behind to steal the Fathom Crystal while everyone else went after caveman 'Bob' Cooper. Nobody knew what to expect from here on out but they needed to be fast as they had 3 days before Venomina would destroy time as they knew it.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry about the chapter that goes nowhere. I just needed a chapter between Rioichi and Panda King. I don't know but I am kind of proud of this chapter and I hope that I did ok. Anyways, Rioichi has been suffering for awhile but never shown it. I'd say he hides it very well if that was the case! **

**Don't expect a chapter tomorrow since I'll be busy in London probably. It's also nearly my birthday which I'm excited about! I can't wait!**

**Please review and if you have any suggestions of what should happen to Tennessee, Galleth and Henriette then please say so. I think you'll be very surprised to know where they are going but I want to say so badly what it is they are looking for. I can't, though, as it would spoil the surprise but I will tell you to look at the dumb prophecy again back in chapter 5 if you seek hints.**

**This is the first time I uploaded two chapters of this story in one day! I think that's an achievement! **

**Thanks, guys!**

**-Chloemcg**


	18. Chapter 18: A family affair

**Disclaimer: I would NEVER own the characters of Sly Cooper. I don't own anyone in this fanfic since they all belong to Sanzaru game companies.**

**I don't even own Sly's father who is rumored to be named Connor so I'll just go by that name for Sly's dad to make this a good fanfic.**

**Hope you enjoy it.**

**Sly and the Cooper Legacy.**

* * *

Tennessee, Galleth and Henriette all were sailing in the misty night as Tennessee became captain of the vessel they were aboard. The night was lit up by the bright light of a Japanese lamp as Tennessee slouched his head a bit to keep his unique eyes upon the misty horizon.

The three raccoons had been through a lot since the last 15 and a half hours. Henriette was now gravely ill and Tennessee recalled of a medicine he had stockpiled in a secret place in which was hidden upon a secret island far from anyone who would abuse it. Galleth stayed down in the brig with Henriette as he kept an eye on her.

She was now in a deep sleep since she was so bad and she was close to death. She wasn't in a coma, though. Galleth didn't dare leave the to be pirate alone in this condition and he refused to eat anything or even sleep as he kept watch over the raccoon girl runt. Until Tennessee could retrieve his medic kit, Henriette was in grave danger and may not even survive the trip to Kaine islands.

Galleth's eyes were glued to the weak form of Henrietta as he held her miniscule hand tight in three fingers. He had removed his metal gloves and gauntlets so the girl could feel warmth instead of metal as he rested his chin upon the hammock that was provided as Henriette laid upon her back, her mouth open slightly as she breathed in and out.

"Are y'all 'Kay, Gal?" Galleth heard an all too familiar voice as he lifted his head and turned to face young Tennessee whom had his back to the door. The Cooper vault was going to be tough and the two adult raccoons to face since neither of them had seen it before yet they heard tales speaking of them.

Galleth shook his head solemnly. He didn't feel alright the least as he felt responsible for the young pirate's current condition. He didn't even bother looking at Tennessee as he hung his head with shame, his ears lowering. "All thou doth is try and shield those close to thy heart. It's the only thing thy father doth taught me before his untimely passing."

Tennessee sighed sadly. The atmosphere was unusually depressing as the three raccoons sat in this disturbing silence. It was then that the outlaw walked towards the knight and grinned hopefully at him with kind, caring eyes "Hey, chin up Sir serious." Tennessee playfully punched Galleth's metal plated shoulder "It ain't like its too late ta save Henriette. She's a fighter like every other Cooper befer' and after her."

Galleth couldn't help but shake his head at his ancestor's light hearted attitude. Somehow, the young adult raccoon reminded him of himself when he was but a young lad playing pranks upon others and he found his heart lifting as the dust furred raccoon finally convinced Galleth to get some fresh air as the two adults went up to the deck and stared up towards the skies even though it was covered by the green-blue mist that surrounded them.

The only thing that shone through the mist, guiding the ship along through its darkest hour. Actually this was the only thing that brought any clarity to the pair of misplaced timeline'd adult coons. Galleth broke the silence that enveloped the evening's seemingly endless fog as he looked to face as Tennessee as he leaned on the railing of the ship "I must apologise for what happened to the vehicle, Tenny."

Tennessee just about cried upon remembering the car he had christened "Ol' Betsy" as tears of remembrance poured down from his unique eyes. "Oh, m'ah dear ol' girl!" He burst into admittedly comical tears as Galleth rolled his eyes and brought the weeping outlaw in for a brotherly hug as he rubbed his shoulder to try and comfort him.

What had happened to the car? Galleth had found the memory funny to recall although Tennessee had taken it quite hard as he had been weeping in secret ever since the afternoon had transpired

"There now, Tennessee. Betsy doth not want to see you weep." Galleth comforted lightly but Tennessee grabbed the knight's sleeve and almost yelled with tears of remorse falling down his cheeks "DON'T CHA SAY 'DOTH' LIKE SHE'S ALIVE, GALLETH!" He carried on crying into Galleth's chest plate.

Galleth closed his eyes as he recalled how it all happened.

**(Flashback)...**

Tennessee, Galleth and Henriette crept on towards the docks. Well, admittedly it was Tennessee and Galleth whom were creeping but Henriette was still unconscious.

The scruffy wanted outlaw of the west had parked the car even though it was in a Disabled parking area but to be fair you wouldn't know where to park either if you had come from an entirely different time period! Galleth carried Henriette gently over his shoulder whilst Tennessee was grinning like a fool at how blind these guards were as he backed up against the wall while biting his lip to contain his laughter.

"Oh shucks, these idiots didn't even notice ol' Betsy parked in an area where ah' left them a callin' card and she's safer than a swaddled baby!" Tennessee chuckled but he stopped with his eyes wide in horror as he watched a guard give a single hand signal that sent a wrecking ball towards it and the car, battered the broken, was tossed into the water as it sank while letting out dying honks.

"No! M'ah baby!" Tennessee bellowed as Galleth began restraining him while the raccoon fought in his grip to rescue the car with tears threatening to streak down his face. Galleth eventually got Tennessee to quiet down and Henriette, now consious as she began weakly standing upon her legs before she suggested that they hijacked a boat that was docked right by a bridge leading out to the ocean waters.

Tennessee was clearly devastated as he saw the final fate of the car they stolen but now they were stealing a boat. How ironic that they had to move from vehicle to vehicle within the space of a few hours.

Henriette decided to do this as she quickly took out a few guards with her cane/dagger with vast manuverring skills that exceeded both the two adult males own.

The young raccoon female sniffed as she sneakily crept around a narrow piece of architecture with her back running smoothly against the wall with each side step she took until she was on even rooftops again as she practically dived for the boat but she managed to grab a piece of rope to prevent her from falling too fast as she expertly let go and flipped to the deck's floorboards as she gave a weak smile up towards her teammates whom had stared down at her from the narrow point in utter astonishment.

Galleth looked at Tennessee with a furrowed brow as he grinned "Thou must salute Henriette's excellence as she shall venture fourth and become a fine pirate someday."

Tennessee nodded in silent agreement as he continued watching as Henriette stumbled weakly towards the wheel and turned it with a single left spin, making the entire boat turn towards the right in order to reverse and she driven the boat pretty well considering the fact that she was 9 years of age with an injured eye and unwell.

But then his eyes turned to the smoke that remained from the mustang they stole from Mugshot as the outlaw broke down crying...again. There was only so much love you could put into an object and honestly, this was getting old fast. Henriette had managed to slickly move the wooden pirate ship so well that she parked right underneath the boys so all they had to do was jump down below. Galleth nodded towards a tearful Tennessee confidently and they both jumped down and landed simultaneously upon the flooring.

"Might I make the comment that the security upon this boat is downright terrible?" Galleth requested and Tennessee nodded and watched as Henriette instantly fell back unconscious and quickly took the wheel before they crashed but it didn't feel the same as driving a car.

**(End of flashback...) **

"Um...Tennessee? As much as it fills me with utter humour of the sight of thou suffering, might I ask whom is driving this vessel?" Galleth asked awkwardly as he looked at the response he was given as the outlaw lifted his head with wide, tearful eyes. He glared at the knight as he spat back his remark before he tuned away in a huff "Oh, ah'm happy yer amused!"

It was then that a loud rumble shook the boat as if an earthquake shook the area all of a sudden. This gave Galleth a good idea of what was happening as he turned his head to face Tennessee with a bland look as his brows drooped to the point of giving him an almost bored expression. "Thy forgot about driving the boat; did you not?"

Tennessee shrugged with a sheepish grin that looked kind of cartoonish. "Maybe."

Galleth ran to the right side of the boat when the tremours ceased and looked over the side to find that they were in the correct place except they just coincidently crashed against the sandy beaches of kaine island near Hawaii. Tennessee ran down to the brig to grab Henriette as he carried her in his sturdy arms and the team of three jumped off the boat before they began walking on the path towards the infamous Cooper vault.

Both the knight and western outlaw may or may not have been to the vault before but this was the future. They were going to discover the grim fate of what had happened after all these descendants had been passed down from centuries. Tennessee and Galleth stared at each other with this nervousness shining inside each of their eyes as they thought about what had happened after each of them had perished.

Tennessee admitted as he looked at Galleth "Look, Galleth. If we find out the worst has happened ta us, ah' wanna apologise for callin' y'all "Tin head" for the past few days." His ears flattened against his head but Galleth grinned at his and winked with sincere respect for Tennessee gleaming inside his eyes "Nay, noble descendant. Worry not about a petty apoligy such as this as the nickname may just hath grown upon me."

The dust furred raccoon responded by looking down at Henriette as he hugged her close to his chest affectionately. If she was awake, she would have loved the warm fuzziness too. Henriette smiled warmly in her slumber as her ears twitched but Galleth stopped in his tracks as his eyes were wide with horror. Tennessee, curious as to what the knight was staring at, looked too and saw with pupils that were shrunk from horror at what he saw.

The main entrance was closed off! Tennessee felt his breath caught in his throat as he felt his heart stop from mere shock. How were they going to get the medical kit now!? It was then that Galleth's ears twitched at the sound of scurrying from behind some bushes. The cream and brown furred knight protectively stood in front of Tennessee and Henriette as he pointed his lance/cane towards the intruder.

"Show yourself, you scoundrel or else suffer at the hands of Sir Galleth Cooper!" Galleth threatened cooly with his brows scrunched angrily against his narrowed orbs. Tennessee pointed the pipe of his gun towards the intruder with angry eyes as he held Henriette up against his chest with one hand as he clutched on tight to the golden curved attachment to mark the Cooper cane with another hand.

"Ditto fer me!" Tennessee agreed with determination mingling against his usually cocky voice.

Suddenly: the figure approached the three Coopers but he could not be identified because he wore a dark cloak that concealed his eyes yet his deep brown eyes remained stoney yet compassionate at the same time towards the three. "You are looking for the Cooper vault, yes?" The figure asked with an unfamiliar, gruff yet wise voice that was kind of similar to Rioichi's yet it was different in some way. It sounded kind of comforting in some really hostile way.

"Verily." Galleth nodded as he put his cane away "But whom might you be?"

The strange figure looked to the sides as if to check for any spies before motioning for the two adult male raccoons to follow him as he then sped off towards whence he came, making Tennessee and Galleth run in hot pursuit. Galleth ran as fast as his armoured stature would allow but he was too heavy as he tried to catch up to the amazingly flexible figure who jumped over a log with great accuracy. He panted heavily as he tried to catch up but he suddenly heard a voice yell "Galleth, take m'ah hand!"

Galleth looked along his side to discover that Tennessee was actually riding a vine as if it were an ice rink as he jumped at the right moments. Galleth looked at the offered hand in deep thought as he ran as fast as he could. He never really accepted help from anyone yet his instincts told him that this was the correct course of action as he reluctantly took the outlaw's hand and was pulled up on to a vine behind him where his plated feet skidded along the line as he stood in a sideways position, similar to the one Tennessee took.

The cloaked figure seemingly looked over his shoulder as all of a sudden, he disappeared into thin air with a very apparent smile lidding half his lower vision as his cheek ridged over it, the toothy smirk he gave being shown against his lips openly as he knew that these guys were most defiantly Coopers if they could both keep up with him.

Tennessee jumped down from his vine while he carried Henriette in his arms and Galleth ran behind him, trying to keep up with the armoury he wore. It didn't take very long but once the two male raccoons and the young female raccoon had got over the log, they found the back entrance of the Cooper vault was unharmed. The figure who wore the hood seemed to have been beaming with pride as he praised "Congratulations. You are both most and definitely Coopers. Only a true Cooper would have the speed to catch up with me."

"So...That basically pointless exercise was...was a test?" Galleth asked breathlessly as he bent over to touch his aching knees, clearly tired from the running he was doing to catch up. They all gasped as they hesitantly walked into the entrance of the vault that was basically a burrow within some rock. There was many holes filled with loot from past Coopers as the figures led them through the caverns of the Cooper vault.

Once they reached the first bit built by Slytunkamen Cooper the second, the figure knelt down and motioned for them to lay Henriette down with her head against his arm as Galleth took the girl from Tennessee and laid her gently down before the figure who asked them "What happened to her?"

"She had breathed in some bad gas before we made it here. We're worried that she might die." Tennessee and Galleth worriedly stared down at the girl who laid limp on the stone in front of the strange figure.

"...She has a strong heart." The figure muttered as he examined Henriette and touched her brows and burning forehead. It took a few minutes of examination but the figure diagnosed her condition "She is not well and needs a temporary spiritual transplant if she is to survive."

Tennessee and Galleth were confused. What did this healer mean by: Spiritual transplant? "What does thou mean?"

The figure removed his hood and Galleth and Tennessee both widened their eyes in shock as their mouthes gaped open while staring at the raccoon. It turned out that this raccoon was actually Slytunkamen the first, the creator of the Thevious Raccoonus and father of the creator of the very place they stood in. This guy was practically the rightful leader of the Cooper clan! The Egyptian raccoon closed his eyes as Henriette slowly transformed from her runt form into a young woman who laid helplessly upon the ground.

Henriette opened her eyes weakly as she stared up at Tennessee and Galleth with great confusion but she seemed to have recognised them as her memories collided with her adult mind. "Mates, I'm back!" She instantly lunged to her relatives and wrapped loving arms around them both as they returned her hug.

"We're just glad yer alright, Henri." Tennessee opened his eyes and stared her in the eye as both him and Galleth placed each hand on each of her shoulders with pure affection in each of their eyes.

Tennessee and Galleth swept both their arms diagonally across their chests as they doubled over in a respectful bow that marked him as their leader.

Slytunkamen the first grinned sharply as he told the group "That is not all you have to know, my friends. Fore there is more I have to show."

He stood aside as he revealed that _everyone _of the Cooper clan was there. Tennessee's eyes widened in shock as he took to his heels as he lunged for his wife "Danielle!"

Danielle fell backwards as Tennessee wrapped his arms around her as she held on to young Buck whom cooed in his mother's arms as Tennessee was clearly more than happy to see them as he gleefully tried to kiss them at the same time as he kissed his wife and son multiple times before he finally gave his wife a tender kiss on the lips with a small smile curled against his puckered lips as he kissed her.

Galleth too had reunited with not only his father but he also his crush, Madeleine **(A/N: The bar maiden from chapter 15)**, who gave him a light kiss on the cheek. Henriette walked to her boyfriend, a raccoon sailor named Patch, and Slytunkamen the first took his stand with an adult Slytunkamen the second standing alongside him as the latter announced while standing upon a circular platform "My ancestors and descendants. Why I have gathered each and everyone of you here shall no longer be questioned as I must inform you that the latest descendant of the Cooper clan, Sly Cooper, is in grave danger." Slytunkamen opened his eyes sternly to show how protective of his family he was "And if someone picks a quarrel with one of us then it concerns us all."

The wise older Raccoon adult rubbed some filth off his tunic as he carried on his inspiring speech with serious orbs that were filled with hardcore determination "We must stand together if we our to save our legacy! Whose with me?!" He half yelled half asked as he got his answer at the exact same time as the huge army that somehow fit in the chamber yelled as one "WE ARE!"

"Now lets get to it before it is too late!" Slytunkamen exclaimed proudly as everyone went to train hard for the incoming war but many questions raised inside his mind as he stared off after his family "Luck be with you all." But he couldn't help but notice that three members were missing from this war and he just hoped that he'd get them on time.

* * *

**A/N: I love this chapter. Wow the rest of the Cooper family managed to survive their time periods being blinked out of existence! Why and how? Find out later! Anyways it seems that this has turned into a massive family affair and it should be awesome. I recently came up with this idea with the Cooper vault after completeing the 3rd game yesterday. Also there might be a few references of the paths in a future chapter. **

**Next up its back to Sly. Will he tell his dad the truth? Will things get better? Find out and stay tuned. **

**-Chloemcg**


	19. Chapter 19: The truth comes out

**Disclaimer: I would NEVER own the characters of Sly Cooper. I don't own anyone in this fanfic since they all belong to Sanzaru game companies.**

**I don't even own Sly's father who is rumored to be named Connor so I'll just go by that name for Sly's dad to make this a good fanfic.**

**Hope you enjoy it.**

**Sly and the Cooper Legacy.**

* * *

Sly squated sadly against the closing in walls. He felt so alone as he curled his tail around his body in a poor attempt to make himself smaller then he already felt. Sly's ears perked up at a very familiar voice that sounded half conscious "Ugh...Sly?"

"Da-I mean Connor! You're alive!" Sly yelled happily as he jumped to his feet and hugged the side of the wall as if his dad was really the wall. Connor joked lightly, his voice sounding slightly muffled from the large stone wall between them "Nice to hear you have faith in me, junior."

Sly grinned and wiped the tears from his eyes before he heard Connor observe the situation. From the way that the older male raccoon was talking, he seemed impressed by this booby trap "Hmm, seems to have been manufactured by Slytunkamen the second. He was an expert with traps."

Sly nodded in agreement as he blindly felt for a way out of the cornering stone, his painful limps making him groan with each and every step he took to find a way out. Eventually he found a weakness in the rock that surrounded him and used the tip of his cane to tap it and most of the rock instantly parted and fell flat to the ground. Except for the rock that separated Connor and Sly.

"Alright, alright, we can work with this." Connor muttered as he looked around his end as he eventually formulated a plan. The raccoon was actually quite clever in his own way and could solve problems easily. Actually, puzzle solving was his specialty! with great difficulty, Connor formulated a plan as he told the younger adult raccoon "Sly. I think this trap was designed to split us apart! It appears that from here on out we will need to help each other move forwards from each side until we meet up at the vault door!"

"Nice plan but how will I know that your stuck?" Sly asked. It was a legit question, really. While Connor was very good at letting people know stuff; he had different ways of dealing with it. As honest as he was, Connor was really prideful of being obedient and was usually silent when it came to his work. They needed to temporarily fix that while not damaging Connor's pride too much.

Sighing, Connor replied hesitantly "If I'm at a blocked path I'll play a small melody on my guitar."

"Do you take that thing everywhere you go?"

"Stop it! The guitar is cool!"

Sly folded his arms with a sharp grin tugging at his muzzle. His father reminded him so much of himself and it made him think he was probably rushing things when he tried to tell his dad who he really was although it caused him great pain to continue lying to his own flesh and blood. The male blue wearing raccoon couldn't help but prick his ears towards the source of Connor's voice as his heart warmed when he informed him "Alright. I'll go on ahead."

"Good luck!" Connor replied as he sounded proud of Sly.

Maybe he wouldn't take it so hard to find out the truth after all as Sly took off towards the vault's entrance. He felt the cold air blow against his grey fur that came towards the vault as he ran as fast as his legs would allow and Sly was oblivious of what was to come as he found himself halting abruptly at the sound of some guitar strings playing in a calming tune. Sly grinned. At least Connor kept his promise.

The walls darkened as Sly nodded and proceeded to find anything that could unblock Connor's path. He saw a loose crystal sticking out the wall that looked kind of suspicious. Sly scrunched a perplexed brow towards the gem. It was tiny but it looked kind of important in a way that Sly could not hope to understand as he flicked the gem down like a light switch and within seconds of doing this, Connor yelled a grateful thanks before he moved on.

Sly done this also as the road grew even darker as the young adult raccoon carried on down this route and he soon found himself stopped by a trap obstructing his way. It was a giant one of those things poachers would use to snag small animals by the feet. If Sly took a step to trigger the trap, it would most likely be more then his leg that would smash before the sharp jaws of the trap. He gave a small whistle to let Connor know he was trapped and he seemed to have got the idea as within minutes; the jaws of the trap snagged down automatically, catching Sly by utter surprise, as the road was now clear.

Without so much as looking back Sly once again took to his heels and ran off as fast as he could without fail. It took a dragging ten minutes of doing a strange pattern of helping each other but Sly and Connor met up simultaneously at the vault door. It was a platinum colour with a melodic symbol on it with the words 'Cooper of a song' etched upon the top in a clockwise position as the wording was pointing slightly towards the ceiling in a nice way. That and it was smaller than the actual vault door.

"Is this it?" Sly asked while looking up at the door with awe. Connor done the same as he sent Sly a sideways look but nodded nonetheless. "Yes, Sly." He said with a small frown with his eyes wide "This is it."

Sly rubbed his hands worriedly. Nervousness ate his at mind alive as he thought about doing this singing thing. He looked at the door with big eyes full of worry as he asked like he was cold "So...What are we supposed to sing?" He asked awkwardly.

Connor looked at Sly as he did not understand what he was talking about for a second. He looked equally confused about the situation as he stared back at the door while answering "I have no idea. I think the vault has an inner vocal sound thing that can detect a Cooper's vocal pattern or something like that. So I think we can sing anything as long as we're in synch."

Sly nodded without glancing at Connor. He tapped at his throat to get his voice ready for the song as both Connor and himself looked at each other with grins as the exact song came into their minds. The older raccoon male wearing the teal cap positioned his guitar perfectly as he began to strum it with effortless melody. Connor had done this intro bit for a mere 3 moments as Sly broke into song.

"Slow down, make it last.

I'm having the time of my life!

And take your photograph

I don't want to leave this behind."

Sly tried to keep his voice steady but his nervousness was showing as Connor gave him a small look of nervousness, therefore putting pressure upon the boy. Connor silently sighed as he thought about something. Sly was really upset about whatever secret he has before and as his parents died at a young age so he really never had a proper chance to grow up properly. He tries to be the adult his friends need him to be but somehow this is easier said then done. Maybe he should try a nicer approach.

Connor sent the smallest of smiles to Sly as he took over, trying to show some support.

"What seems so out of reach,

We're holding it right in our hands.

Let's give up everything,

Let's jump in and never look back. Let's jump in and never look back."

Connor sang with an expert voice as he strummed slim fingers along the strings of his guitar to play a nice melody to back up the song effectively. The guitar had a certain edge to it that riffed the song just so slightly as to make it more effective for the vault's senses as the duo sang the chorus.

"This is all I ever wanted

But life got in my way...

You're all I ever wanted,

I didn't see how it could change.

That something was missing until today..."

Sly sung this better than last time as his voice was more controlled and had a bit more swing inside as Connor nudged him proudly with a smile.

This had seemed to do it as the vault took in each of their voices and the sound that you would normally hear of a door unlocking sounded as the vault door swung open revealing a crown that had 3 bedazzling jewels bestowed inside the royal headwear as an angelic glow glorified the artifact from a hole in the ceiling.

"It's a...Crown?" Sly asked, admittedly disappointed that this was all inside the vault he heard so much about. Connor shrugged while grabbing the crown and looking at it. It was pretty they had to admit but there was something special about this crown. Something Victor and his lady friend were after. He turned to look at Sly when he suddenly found something that horrified him to the core.

Sly had been muzzled as he started struggling under the weight of Yan and Victor. Venomina tutted as she shook her head "Now, Sly, see what you done? See what you get for being a lying sneak thief?"

Sly gave her a pained glare as tears welled up inside his eyes as the pain he was experiencing from the two standing on his back hardly and painfully. He gave a defiant yelp as he shook his head to the sides and tried as hard as he could to scowl but he was silenced with a hard stomp on his bad leg.

Connor unsheathed his Katanna (which had been modified into a cane) and began to threat "Let him go, rattle snake, or I'll-" he was cut short when Venomina held up a hand to silence him as she grinned evilly at him.

"Why would you want to save the one who lied to you?" Venomina asked with this threatening harshness in his eyes. Connor was more then confused as he furrowed his brows against his ebony mask as he looked at his restrained unknowing son "Sly, what is she talking about?"

Sly lowered his ears in shame as he knew now was the time to tell his father the truth of who he really was. Although he wasn't prepared to say in front of these scoundrels as he wormed around under admiral Yan's foot but he knew it was futile against the buff panther.

"Oh, don't you see Connor?" Venomina asked seductively as she snaked her neck towards Sly's ear and breathed into it "He has a secret. He has been lying to your face the entire time! He lied to his own father...In the face. Well Sly won't need to worry about that after what he did to my husband."

"Mumphhf!" Sly yelled angrily at the indefatigable snake though the bandanna enclosing his muzzle was preventing him from speaking. Sly's caramel eyes were full of anger as he still refused to tell the truth in front of the villains but the snake wasn't taking no as an answer as she smacked Sly in the face harshly, knocking his muzzle off and making him flinch as he glowered at the persistent female rattle snake with dark eyes.

"Tell him the truth!" Venomina demanded as she sneered towards the blue wearing raccoon, intimidating him slightly but he stood his ground as he was pinned to the floor by the back. Sly shook his head in refusal but then Venomina threatened "It's either you tell him or I will!"

Sly's eyes widened at this. There was no way he was having a power hungry snake tell his dad who he was as he would not believe it at first but then he would get angrier at him. But he mustn't give in! Sly turned his head with his mouth tightly shut as he pursed his lips were sealed together.

Angry, Venomina grabbed Sly's leg and crushed it underneath her grip and this made Sly scream in utter agony and this infuriated Connor as he tried to rush forward but was stopped in his tracks. Venomina let to of Sly after hurting him for a good five minutes and watched as the young adult raccoon lay there for a minute as he tried to recover from the intense agony he felt shot through his shattered leg.

Sighing to try and recover from the pain, Sly reluctantly told Connor "I am...I'm from the future and I was telling the truth right when I said that I was related to you and I am a Cooper." The raccoon was seriously nervous as his voice trembled in upset "I'm you're son."

Connor gave a look that was both shocked and hurt but it was also full of betrayal. Sly had lied to him when he trusted him most and this made his trust for Sly shatter complete upon hearing that Sly was really his infant son his wife had with her back at the base.

"Dad...I didn't mean to lie...I-" Sly tried but Connor turned sharply on his feet as he told him with a bitter hate inside his voice "Dont you _dare _talk to me. Actually don't even call yourself a Cooper."

The older raccoon dropped the crown and stormed out of the caverns in a rage as he left Sly and the enemies behind. Sly watched as his father left the caverns in anger and betrayal. Honestly, Sly would have done the same thing but he found that comment of not deserving the title Cooper felt like a cold knife in the back as his heart shattered upon his father's sudden hatred towards him.

"Here you go, Yan." Venomina handed the crown to the panther "Just as I promised." the admiral gladly excepted the crown as he stared at its encrusted jewels adoringly.

"What shall we do to the scruffy fool?" Victor asked, smirking as he awaited the lady rattlesnake's answer. But what he heard leave the lady's lips next shocked him.

"Throw him out into the snow." Venomina grinned.

"What!?"

"He is useless without his friends to guide him. Without a team, the boy is defenceless to beat us." Venomina told Victor with a knowing glint inside her eyes. Reluctant, Victor struggled as he grabbed a motionless Sly by the back of the neck and took him towards the mountains and after a long time of walking, Victor tossed the raccoon out into the snow and he laid still for a long time as he laid in a motionless heap.

"Hope you have thick fur, Sly Cooper. You are going to stay for a _long _time." Victor sneered with menacing eyes.

Sly just said nothing as he felt heavy. Ever since his father disowned him, he felt like life was just not worth living. He just curled up in the snow all alone as he heard Victor descent until he was gone from the scene. The young adult raccoon reluctantly picked himself out of the snow and hugged his arms tiredly as he walked to find sanctuary somewhere in these mountains.

He took a familiar object from his pocket and stared at the box that contained he was going to propose to Carmelita with. It was the only thing he had left to make him the slightest bit happy as his ears dropped heavily in shame while he limped off.

Without help, there was just no hope for Sly Cooper as he thought about what he was to do now.

* * *

**A/N: Oh no...Things don't look good for Sly. He lost everything he ever loved! His father, his friends and his home. Now he will probably never get home and may never see Murray, Carmelita or Bentley again. **

**What will happen? Will Sly reconcile with Connor and Rose? Will Team Rioichi find Bob and therefore find Galleth, Henriette and Tennessee?**

**Stay tuned to find out.**

**The song was the first verse of 'All I ever wanted by Brian Melo'. Its actually kind of what inspired the fanfic! **

**Thanks and please review. It's also going to be my B-day party tomorrow as don't expect any updates although you might be surprised. **

**-Chloemcg**


	20. Chapter 20: A peace of mind

**Disclaimer: I would NEVER own the characters of Sly Cooper. I don't own anyone in this fanfic since they all belong to Sanzaru game companies.**

**I don't even own Sly's father who is rumored to be named Connor so I'll just go by that name for Sly's dad to make this a good fanfic.**

**Hope you enjoy it.**

**Sly and the Cooper Legacy.**

* * *

Rioichi woken up from his mental repair with a new leash on life. He was still very worried for his daughter but he decided to go on the mission to retrieve Bob and on the way to the cave Raccoon's location, Rioichi was constantly listening to the areas surrounding them as he sniffed the air curiously while Murray drove the van with Bentley, Carmelita, Penelope, Panda king and Guru. Dimitri and Salim stayed behind to steal the Fathom crystal.

The van's gentle bumps was enough to make Rioichi close his eyes in an attempt to sleep as he laid one side of his head against the window while he closed his eyes as he began to heavily drift off. His eyes opened, however, when he saw Henriette's wanted poster sticking upon the nearby brick wall of the bank. The ninja master's eyes widened in shock as he instantly yelled out "Halt!"

Murray immediately stopped the van as he peaked through the rear view mirror and saw Rioichi open the door and leap out in a desperate attempt of finding out if what he saw was true. The large pink hippo was about to go after him as Rioichi ran back into the van just as quickly as he left while clutching a piece of paper tight inside his grip as he stared at it with eyes narrowed into tight slits.

"Whats that you got there, Rio?" Penelope asked while tilting her head to one side. Her confusion knew no bounds as she watched the russet furred ninja master unfold the piece of paper he latched on to and handed it to the genius mouse.

She looked at it with curious eyes as she scanned the paper for a minute until she nodded in understanding as she called to Murray "Murray can you drive to the orphanage you, Sly and Bentley met at?"

The hippo was confused. Why did Rioichi and Penelope want to drive to the orphanage? It appeared to be important as Rioichi gave him a worried look with his rusty brown eyes pleading for the brawny hippo to go to the orphanage, even though he was reluctant. He, Bentley and Sly haven't returned since they stolen Mrs Puffin's cookies and ran away years ago and Mrs Puffin would surely chew them out like yesterdays chilli pizza.

He gave a nod as he seriously looked into the front window as he floored the pedal to perform an illegal U-turn and turned fast on its wheels as the Cooper van sped away in the opposite direction they were heading to Bob from. It took an eerie 7 minutes of driving until Murray had parked the van neatly by the spooky black fence.

The large group stared fearfully at the building that looked more like a haunted mansion than an orphanage as they all swallowed a lump in each of their throats simultaneously as they each stared at the buildings hideous features.

Purple/red stained glass boarded up each and every window of the place, the home was consistently slated with purple tiles that jutted out slightly to sharpen the house slightly, the fences were black with spires at the top of them to prevent any thieves from sneaking in although this was in vain as Rioichi could jump those easily and pull the others up, the roof was black to match the fence below and most of the grass was dead and yellow. The strange thing was, however, that when there used to be children playing in the fresh grass there was now none.

Bentley bit his bottom lip in fear as he tweaked his glasses slightly to adjust his vision. "...The orphanage looks a lot more creepy than I remembered."

"Yeah..." Murray muttered, the fear in his eyes prominent as he stared up at the place that he once called home. It sent shivers down his spine when he recalled being told that his parents never wanted him so left him here. He was all alone until Bentley and Sly came into the picture. Apparently Bentley was too shy to talk while Sly spent most of his time reflecting on the night of his parents death but eventually they stole Mrs Puffin's cookies and they were friends ever since.

Panda king spared a kindly smile to the pink hippo as he patted his shoulder calmly "It is alright, fiercely brave hippo. The past is like a shadow whom follows you wherever you go but if you face passed it, the path will clear itself."

Murray looked down to complate upon what he was just told. It was true that he needed to let his go as he then gave his team a single nod but he still frowned nervously. Nobody could blame him, of course. Rioichi wasted no time as he leaped upon the spires on top and helped the gang over the fence one-by-one, the last one being Murray but even though he was the heaviest; he had little care as he was fuelled by his desperation to be reunited with his daughter.

When Rioichi stepped on the dead grass on the other side of the fence, he felt the sharp bits of yellow blades poke out of the ground stab into the bottom of his feet. He quietly growled in pain as he tried to step over the grass. Everyone carefully made it towards the door and Bentley wheeled up the front four stairs that led up to the front porch, he pressed a finger gingerly against the doorbell, alerting some of the inhabitants to the door.

Someone answered but she was shaking like a leaf and she had a bruised eye. It was a young giraffe who was probably in her Kate teens. Murray instantly opened up to her and asked reluctantly "...Do you know where we can find Mrs Puffin's office?"

The teen nodded as she shakily opened the door to allow them entry. Bentley wheeled in and led the way as he and the rest of the gang followed while slowly scanning their surroundings.

The dark purple wall paper was peeling off easily as if it had become damp over the years, the mirrors and picture frames were cracked and wokily hung upon the wall. There was many walls and rooms that were in this depressing condition and the staff members all had horrible injuries including black eyes and bruises all done their arms. The children were even more horrible but Bentley nor the rest of the team wanted to recall.

When they reached the door of mrs Puffin's office, Rioichi practically tossed himself inside and quickly grabbed the old puffin by the frills of her shirt and shoved his nose and muzzle against her beak aggressively "Where is she!?" He demanded with his wise voice mixed with a burning malice.

"Wh-Who are you?!" Mrs Puffin demanded as she choked a gasp under the ninja master's grip. Rioichi's ears perked at the sound of his friends behind him.

"Rioichi, put her down." Carmelita told the angered ninja master calmly yet sternly. Rioichi was reluctant but he slowly lowered the old puffin to her feet and when he did, she ran for her microphone but only for Carmelita to shoot the microphone out of her hands with her pistol when she got a hold of the item.

"You remember us, Mrs Puffin?" Bentley asked bitterly as he wheeled forwards to show himself and Murray to the old matriarch of the orphanage. Her glare intensified at the sight of the two.

"Hello, cookie thieves." Mrs Puffin sneered.

"Hi, Mrs Puffin." Murray replied as if he was a child in trouble with his school teacher.

Carmelita cleared her throat, smashing the highly uneasy tension of the room with a mere sound to regain their position as she tapped her booted foot to the ground and Penelope asked threateningly "Now. Where is Henriette?"

Mrs Puffin grinned nastily with a venomous glint inside her glasses while she folded her wings across her chest "How should I know and why should I care where that little useless runt is?"

Rioichi felt his fingers twitch and his fatherly instincts kicked in as he once again grabbed Mrs Puffin with a lot of fury burning inside those rusty brown pools he called eyes. Nobody was going to call his daughter 'useless' if he had anything to say about it let alone call her a runt! He darted his ears forwards in anger as he stared right theough her glasses into her cold, heartless eyes "Now you listen here, you rat with wings! I can tolerate with a lot of things but someone calling my child a 'Useless runt' is something I cannot stand. So let me tell you something that should ease your worries:"

He pulled her sharply close to him as both their foreheads locked and they stared into each other's merciless eyes and threatened "If you do not tell me where my little Henriette is located then I will teach you a thousand meanings of pain that shall be brought upon you." He glared colder if it was possible "Do we not understand each other?"

Mrs Puffin nodded fearfully with her stone eyes filled with worry for her own life for the first time ever. Murray nor Bentley could hardly believe what they were seeing as Rioichi 'convinced' Mrs Puffin to talk.

"We found the little thing alone and unconsious in the bushes of the orphanage and found that she was related to Sly Cooper although we could not find her info profile of whom her parents are. We locked her up in a room that was all dusty and-"

"YOU PUT HENRIETTE IN A DUST-FILLED ROOM!?" Rioichi cut her off as he yelled in horror while he once again held a punch back to punch her in the face "SHE IS ALLERGIC TO DUST AND IS VERY SENSITIVE TO SPICE! So help me if she gets very ill from this..." Rioichi started to threaten again but Bentley stood in the way.

"Easy, papa bear, violence isn't needed now." He said to calm Rioichi's unusually boiling temper.

"...Anyways, the girl escaped and knocked out both myself and a guard but she didn't get very far as she was kidnapped by a man playing fancy dress up." Mrs Puffin finished her explanation. Bentley raised a brow in interest "A man playing fancy dress up?" He echoed.

Mrs Puffin nodded once "Yes. He was a strange looking raccoon dressed up in knight's armour."

Bentley, Murray and Carmelita didn't need to know who this was as they shared an eerie silence for a moment before they said as one "...Galleth."

Without much else to say, everyone bar Rioichi left the room and the russet japanese raccoon sauntered towards Mrs Puffin slyly "You know, it is not nice to treat people as any different in an Orphanage so I'll give you a sense of mind."

Rioichi didn't hold back as he punched Mrs Puffin square in the face as she fell backwards unconscious and he grinned evilly at the old bird's unconscious form. He had wanted to do that ever since he laid his eyes upon her and now he managed to do this, a new light was filled inside his heart.

While Henriette maybe out of danger from the protection of Galleth, he and the others still had to find Bob as Murray jumped into the driver's seat and sped out into the road towards Bob's location and he was hidden inside a...Mint chocolate ice cream factory!?

* * *

**A/N: Looks like we still have to wait for Bob to be found and there maybe also a chapter where we see what happens to Salim and Dimitri later. **

**Now Rioichi knows that Henriette is in safe hands, at least so some of his conscious could be restored! Also it seems that Bob is hidden inside an ice cream factory! How strangely ironic... Just be aware that I might alter Bob a tiny bit in character. I MIGHT do. **

**What do you think Tenny and the team are doing while THIS is happening? Find out probably tomorrow! **

**-Chloemcg**


	21. Chapter 21: Le Paradox returns

**Disclaimer: I would NEVER own the characters of Sly Cooper. I don't own anyone in this fanfic since they all belong to Sanzaru game companies.**

**I don't even own Sly's father who is rumored to be named Connor so I'll just go by that name for Sly's dad to make this a good fanfic.**

**Hope you enjoy it.**

**Sly and the Cooper Legacy.**

* * *

Tennessee was sparring with Henriette whom had improved dramatically on the use of her dagger/cane as she used the gold handle to knock the revolver/cane out of the outlaw's hand. The two had been training for the upcoming battle as everyone else went further into the Cooper vault to either catch up or train in through the many traps their future selves had set.

It was only Henriette and Tennessee whom had stayed by the entrance to keep an eye out for more intruders as they sparred.

Ever since Henriette's mind merged with her future self's, she had become more cocky and even stubborn and she also proved to be very quick witted at the hand of an adversary, as she had just proved.

Both the adult raccoons watched as the gun Tennessee wielded was sent sliding across the rock floor until it slid underneath a large piano.

The both of them were training in Thaddeus 'Winslow' Cooper's shrine as they needed some space whilst everyone else trained separately and got to know each other, descendant to ancestor.

"Hoo-wee! That is sum' golly good fencin' Henriette!" Tennessee praised as he got down to his knees and hands and crawled towards the large musical instrument to retrieve his gun and as his behind and tail was stuck out from underneath the piano. Henriette laughed in amusement of the sight that Tennessee couldn't get out as his neckerchief got caught in a loose bolt hanging just underneath the piano.

"Ye havin' trouble, matey?" Henriette asked, her Pirate accent now fully developed.

"Gah! Can ah' have a lil' helpin' hand?" Tennessee gagged as he was being choked by the fact that each time he tried to pull himself free, his bandanna got tighter and tighter around his neck and constricted his airways. After a few moments of gagging, Tennessee felt himself be yanked out by the bandanna and he smiled up at his saviour.

Slytunkamen the first didn't look very pleased with the outlaw as he extended his hand out towards him, watching as Tennessee grabbed it and he helped him stand. It was clear inside Slytunkamen's eyes that there was only seriousness inside them. Although it appeared that they once had the Cooper spark and maybe still do. It's just hidden deep within the Pharaoh. Henriette decided to go join the others as she left the two alone.

"Come." Slytunkamen the first spun on his feet and walked deeper into the cavern as he used his invisibility to scale up some rock spires that hung on the ceilings like icicles. Tennessee copied this although he did have some trouble and soon enough he reached the other side. He stared Slytunkamen in the eye as he tiredly climbed to his knees.

When Slytunkamen the first looked over his shoulder towards Tennessee, he could not help but smile softly at the outlaw. It reminded him of when his son was young and full of life and this made his approach softer as he told him "Now, Tennessee," He said while raising his voice dramatically to shout over the loud sounds ahead "What you have read and learned by the Thevious Raccoonus was just the first steps." He gestured a hand out towards the many traps designed by multiple Coopers of the past and present that acted as a training course. "Now you need to get yourself prepared for the fight of our lives."

Slytunkamen the first watched as Tennessee bent his head towards the right until his neck cracked in preparation of what he was about to do. The scruffy outlaw started with a small jog as he readied himself to start running and within moments, Tennessee sped off towards the traps and used his ring tail to coil around the first of many traps, like he was climbing some monkey bars in the playground and this was something made in the combined effort of Slytunkamen the third and second.

Tennessee grinned boldly towards his ancestor and made a great leap to the other side with ease. He arched a cunning brow towards the Pharoh "Aw, c'mon! That the best y'all could do?"

Slytunkamen the first just sent his descendant a cheeky yet devilish smile as he pointed slyly upwards, making Tennessee look up also but only to have a giant boulder to come down upon him (without killing him). The cowboy wormed halfway out of the underneath of the rock and panted out "Help...Me...Please."

Slytunkamen the first done as requested and jumped all the way towards the other ledge where Tennessee was trapped and managed to yank him out with little trouble. When the outlaw was safe, Tennessee suggested "Say, why don't we git ta the others?" But he stopped with a frown as couldn't ignore the fact that Slytunkamen looked a bit distracted. His pupils were dilated into very small dots inside his wide eyes and his breathing became shallow as if he sensed something.

As the brown furred raccoon outlaw stared at Slytunkamen the first with utter concern, he held on tight to the Pharoh as he tried to prevent him from knocking himself out.

Tennessee didn't have time to ask what was wrong as Slytunkamen the first fell to his knees with a grunt of pain as he clutched his head tightly as he seethed through his teeth, his fingernails digging into his head as he tried to rid himself of the pain he felt. Tennessee continued to hold on tight to the Pharoh and stay by his ancestor's side and looked around for anyone to help him. Nobody was there.

"Ugh...the pain! It hurts!" Slytunkamen yelled as he thrashed his head about to try and get the agonising ringing to stop and it didn't take long until Tennessee too heard this ringing inside his head as he became slowly sunk to the ground and began to slip into unconsciousness as his vision became fuzzy.

The both of them laid limp upon the ground as Tennessee could vaugely make out someone approaching them as his vision was quickly fading. It didn't take long but Tennessee muttered as he was lifted by a familiar enemy "...Le...Paradox?"

"Nice to see you again, you mangy ball of fur." Le Paradox held his fist back before he thrust his fist forwards and Tennessee's face went sore before his entire world went black as he knew he was totally unconscious.

* * *

Meanwhile in Paris...

Salim Al Kupar swallowed hard as he glanced back and forth between the skyline window that had the present Fathom Crystal contained in a glass case below surrounded by lots of green lasers and the navy blue night skies above him as the moon shone brightly against his frail yet energetic form.

He clicked a fidgety finger against the earpiece he was forced to wear as he whispered, getting impatient "Dimitri, when are you going to be done with that security laser thingies?"

"Keep that donkey hat on, Cranky chatty box! I am very nearly greasy sweet with the security system."

Dimitri's voice replied in a laid back down through the earpiece and Salim rolled his eyes in confusion of what Dimitri was saying.

The old arabian raccoon pulled at his snow white beard as his mind was clouded with confusion of what the iguana was telling him "Is that the way kids talk nowadays?" He asked in disbelief "Really, what is the world coming to?"

Salim scratched his head as he tried to still comprehend that he was now back in the future where little made sense to him. He continued standing on the roof of the museum as his ears perked up in alarm at the sound of machines blaring slightly in his ears, making him jump slightly as the sudden noise almost made him fall off the building as he tried to keep his balance.

He felt it as the wind blew hard against his face in a way that told him that trouble was nearby. Little did he know was that he was correct! Salim heard the sounds of the lasers deactivating and this made him smile a little as he made sure that the ropes were securely tied around his feet as he dived gracefully downwards before he stopped right in front of the exposed glass case. The former member of the forty thieves was amazed by the inside of the museum.

It was dark, true, but the moonlight that shone through the skylight was enough to lighten the area slightly as he saw the jewels highly decorated around the room. There was too many to count as Salim felt himself drool over the beauty of these countless treasures! He shook his head as his wise old eyes fell upon the targeted Fathom Crystal that looked sinisterly evil just laying there.

Salim did not know how but the crystal made his spinal cord tremble as he felt very frightened by this artifact as he was now reluctant to take it. "Dude, take the gem!" Dimitri's voice told him in an impatient town but Salim reasoned "I am not so sure we should do this, Dimitri, this seems too easy."

"Take advantage of situation, baggy bones!" Dimitri almost yelled, dismissing the old raccoon's warning "Bentley told us to get the thing so we are going to see through his cool wishes!"

"You have no idea how much I would like to shove my foot up your-" Salim muttered but his ears perked up as Dimitri's voice asked while cutting him off "What was that, bro?"

The old coon panicked for a moment. He didn't want to spend time arguing with the lizard with the strange grammar but he didn't want to grab that gem either. So, deciding he had little choice, he grabbed the object but not before leaving a small card with the Cooper symbol upon it as he was pulled back up on to the roof by some strange force.

Salim grinned down at the object he was tasked to get but this grin disappeared as he heard a French accented voice say from behind "Bonjour, you old scrap of dog's meat." The voice sneered before Salim turned to see who it was but was clearly smacked in the face and the impact sent him backwards as he was sent flying back into the slated roof of another building next door.

Cyrille grinned with a malice as he approached the Arabian ancestor of Sly Cooper before bending down and snatching the Fathom Crystal from his limp grasp as Dimitri's voice asked with a layer of terror underneath it "Old raisin, you cool? Can you hear me!?"

The skunk picked up the ear piece and crushed it underneath his grip to cut off Dimitri's signal. It was then that the skunk snapped his fingers to signal some rat guards forwards as it took two of the guards to carry the old raccoon down from the roof and into the warehouse where Salim was followed by unconscious Tennessee and Slytunkamen the first.

Dimitri watched from a grate covering the hole of the sewers as he saw Le Paradox's goons carry the old raccoon and two others into the old warehouse he called a base. There was fright inside the purple scaled iguana's eyes as he quickly removed a slim phone, opened it up and punched in a few tiny buttons until the sound of ringing could be heard.

It rang for a moment before someone picked up and Dimitri asked urgently "Turtle-man, You there, dude?"

* * *

**A/N: Oh no! Le Paradox has escaped from prison somehow, stole the fathom Crystal and Salim, Tennessee and Slytunkamen the first has been captured! Sorry for taking awhile with this chapter, I wasn't sure where to go until I thought of this! Next we're coming back to Sly it seems but will Connor forgive him? **

**I found this SUPREMELY cool Sly Cooper story called 'Clockwerk wars' by Crazyfangirl01. It's really good and it has a lot of fantastic moments that should be in Sly 5 if it ever comes out! Seriously, I wish her story would be a game because its so darn good! I HIGHLY recommend it to those who are interested. That and its prequel: Cooper clan Out of Synch.**

**Anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I will TRY and update soon. I might be a bit busy with everything else (story wise).**

**-Chloemcg**


	22. Chapter 22: Love never fails

**Disclaimer: I would NEVER own the characters of Sly Cooper. I don't own anyone in this fanfic since they all belong to Sanzaru game companies.**

**I don't even own Sly's father who is rumored to be named Connor so I'll just go by that name for Sly's dad to make this a good fanfic.**

**Hope you enjoy it.**

**Sly and the Cooper Legacy.**

* * *

Breathe in...Breathe out...Breathe in...Breathe out.

This was what Sly did to ignore the harsh blizzard as he could think about nothing else but how much of a screw up he was to his family and friends while he had a long meditation session. The raccoon had to face the truth; everything he touched and everyone he met was put in danger each and everyday because of his heritage and the legacy he carried upon his shoulders.

Sly couldn't believe that his own father disowned him. He could understand how his father would reject him for lying to his face but being stolen of his family name was the one thing that hurt him the most. And he deserved every bit of it.

The caves he stayed in were small and damp but they were more than what he deserved as he lived in self exile while curling up into the smallest ball possible. The young adult raccoon shivered as some of the freezing wind originating from the harsh blizzards entered through the cave entrance and Sly curled up smaller as if to keep warm. Sly closed his eyes as he recalled the night of his parents deaths.

A lightning collision of what his parents said that night of his eight birthday flashed through his mind with a single swoop as Sly clenched his caramel eyes shut as he shook his head to ignore the pain he had secretly barrelled up inside his mind for so long.

His palms pushed down on the flint ground he stood on as he kneed it in a way that would suggest pure ache of the heart as it slowly tore apart at the seams.

"_HELP US!" _

_"We love you, Sly..." _

_"Stay away from us, you power hungry yellow bellies!" _

_"...No...Get you're filthy hands off that book.." _

Sly's eyes snapped open at the sound of a voice coming from behind him as his ears perked up "You are having a bad day, are you not?" The young adult male raccoon quickly glanced over his shoulder with a look of pure shock painted upon his face with a sharp gasp escaping his throat.

There, in the very corner of the caverns, was a short elderly female fox who wore a shawl over her shoulders but it didn't seem enough to protect her from the cold breeze blowing within from the entrance/exit from the cave. Her old wrinkled eyes were wise and full of knowing information. Her aging white hair was tied into a bun as she slowly went to Sly and slowly eased herself down beside him.

Sly's face softened at the sight of the feeble elderly fox. What was she doing out here? From what he could tell she had been meditating for a long while as she sent a relaxing vibe to Sly but still, she was too old for this place.

"I'm sorry. I had no idea there was someone else here." Sly admitted with a slight sheepish smile. The old fox asked the young adult with a meaningful yet gentle tone "You are here to grieve over things of your past?"

Sly's eyes widened in shock. How did she know!? His crying could not been what had been giving him away could it? He felt his heart rate speed up as he shuddered underneath his clothing as he stared into the old vixen's sapphire blue eyes that somehow held a motherly tone to it.

"Hehehe." She giggled wisely, knowing exactly what he was asking judging by the look on his face "I suppose all you need to know is that I am a friend of yours."

Sly tilted his head to one side with both his brows knitted together in confusion as he tried to comprehend this. Who could she possibly be related to? It was then it struck him as his tearful eyes blinked back more tears that watered within his eyes as the answer whacked him in the back of the head.

Sly thought for a moment of what this meant but forced himself to stare at the elderly fox with tears pouring from his eyes as his ears lowered in both sorrow and despair "...C-Carmelita?"

The old version of Carmelita nodded and held out welcoming arms towards him and Sly found himself filling with joy as he did not hesitate in running into the arms of the elderly vixen, feeling his heart flutter with reminiscence as he recalled how much Carmelita meant to him. Sly paid no mind to it but he could have sworn that the short old vixen was now crying tears of joy upon seeing him again and this brightened up the caverns atmosphere for Sly.

"I knew you would come and find me, Sly." Carmelita sobbed as a smile widened on her wrinkly yet ageing lips as she nuzzled a loving cheek against the side of her lover's face. From what Sly could feel, this was the first time in years she felt any amount of happiness. But he could not help but question as he peeled himself away from her with Caramel eyes that were full of confusion and sadness for the aged Interpool officer's situation as he never expected to see her in this time period let alone in the Arctic.

The master thief's voice was choked up from the tears he had cried a few moments ago "What happened to you, Carm?"

The elderly vixen looked down as she recounted her sad tale. She closed her eyes as she could feel the sheer memory of what had happened that fateful day all those years ahead. Her ears flattened against her head as her tied back hair was messy but still somewhat nice as it matched the snowflakes blowing in from the caverns hole that marked as an entry point.

"Venomina. She had no mercy upon us as she used the Fathom crystal to open up time vortexes all over the world. She made time slow down for everyone and imprisoned the others to cruel labour."

Sly sat there as this news horrified him to the core. That rattlesnake was more twisted than he thought! She destroyed his relationship with his father and banished him to these harsh mountains as he should walk alone in a painful external exile. He could not help but wonder what became of Murray and Bentley as he felt anger burn up inside him.

"The others?" The Raccoon echoed in confusion. Carmelita nodded "Yes."

Carmelita sighed as it hurt to explain what had become of Murray and Bentley. She shut her eyes as she tried to prevent tears from sliding down her cheeks but it failed as she recalled the details of what had happened "Bentley couldn't handle being in the labour camps set up by Le Paradox and..." She couldn't say what happened next as she watched as Sly gasped in horror but she had more to share "Murray knew that you would come but after years of waiting he had lost hope in everything and became a hollow shell of what once was our closest friend."

Sly was stunned into silence. In the future, if Venomina was to complete her task in ruining the fabric of time and space for everyone, Bentley would die and Murray would lose himself in a web of endless insanity?! He knew he could not let this happen as Bentley and Murray were basically his brothers. It was then that Caremlita told about her tragic ending.

"I've been transported to a time 83 years ago and...and...Waited." Caremlita broke down as she sought out comfort from Sly who was more than accepting for her touch. The two stayed in each others embrace for a few minutes before Sly looked into her eyes with the smallest of hope residing inside his own eyes.

Their eyes locked perfectly on to each other as Sly put his arms on her shoulders as Carmelita done the same except her frail arms were on his shoulders. They could feels both their hearts beat as a single one as Sly gave her the sweetest of smiles "You won't have to wait for me any longer, Carm. That's a promise."

"But what about our time and you're father? Don't you want a nice future with him and you're mother?" Carmelita's old voice wobbled a bit from the tears she had been crying. Sly's smile widened a little as he told her with pure genuine tenderness inside his voice and eyes "Yeah. But I'd rather spend my last minutes holding the charming vixen who I most hold dear."

Old Carmelita smiled warmly up at Sly and told him "May I chase you to the ends of the earth, Sly?"

Sly was surprised. This could only mean one thing as he stared deep into her chestnut brown eyes with pure heartfelt emotion burning into his heart as it fluttered inside his chest. Almost without hesitation, Sly nodded with his mouth agape in a smile that could brighten even the darkest of atmospheres as both Sly and Carmelita leaned in for a kiss but the old vixen stopped herself as she pressed a delicate finger against Sly's puckered lips.

"Mi Corizon, I am not the right one who should have this kiss. I am old and should be passing into the next world anytime. The one you should be with is back in the present and misses you most." She told him "And there is still time to fix all of this. You just need to be brave."

Sly recalled his father and mother telling him the very same thing the night they met their sad demise. He never trusted those words but Sly was happy that there was still time to prevent the deaths of his friends.

But then she told him "But you have to tell her soon. Otherwise you'll never get the chance."

Sly was shocked at what the old Carmelita was saying. How could he give that kiss to younger Carmelita? She was way back in the present! Wait, was she implying that something was going to happen?! Before he could ask, a huge 'bang' sounded from overhead as it shook the entire caverns like an earthquake. Sly held on tight to the old vixen and tried to run out with her but she managed to shove him out of the way just before the cave closed in upon its self, blocking the cave entrance in a wall of ice and snow.

"Carm!? Carmelita, are you alright!?" The male raccoon tried to reach the elderly version of Carmelita but he heard nothing. Sly knew by this eerie silence that the older Carmelita had perished in the cave in. Alone again, Sly turned to limp up the mountain through the harsh blizzard but it was then that the sudden tremors and rumbling from higher ground.

The male raccoon squinted his eyes through the blizzard so he could see but his ears darted back in alarm and panic as he saw that an avalanche was falling down the mountain as the knocked down pile of ice and snowy mush was headed straight for Sly as he tried to outrun it.

"That's it! When I get outta this mess I am _so _having the biggest vacation ever!" Sly yelled to himself as he hurriedly limped down the hill so he could try and get away from the quickly incoming avalanche that approached him quicker than falling off a waterfall. Unfortunately, Sly tripped on a rock and fell flat on his face as he felt the freezing ice come into contact with his face.

Pushing himself up a bit, Sly looked over his shoulder and closed his eyes as he anticipated for the avalanche to eat him up in a hole. Sly felt his heart run faster and faster as he felt around for the ring he had bought specially for his Carmelita in his pocket. The Latin fox was the very first thing on his mind as he wanted to tell her right now how he felt but he knew it was far too late.

He tensed up for a moment before he felt himself go whooshing by. Sly opened his eyes instantly as he quickly realised that someone had saved him. He smiled widely as he found himself staring into a pair of familiar lime green eyes.

The older raccoon had the back of his legs folded up against a rope ladder as a helicopter assisted the group to escape the avalanche. Sly was overcome with shock and joy at seeing the one he looked up to and cared about!

"Dad!?"

* * *

**A/N: Woah! What an eventful chapter! We know what will happen if Sly's loses but what will happen if he wins? Well, find out later when we start getting back to tracking down Bob! Also we see an old Carmelita. I hope this was a good chapter.**

**If you have any suggestions what so ever then feel free to put them in reviews. I don't mind.**

**Please review nicely! Thanks!**

**-Chloemcg**


	23. Chapter 23: Galleth's proposal

**Disclaimer: I would NEVER own the characters of Sly Cooper. I don't own anyone in this fanfic since they all belong to Sanzaru game companies.**

**I don't even own Sly's father who is rumored to be named Connor so I'll just go by that name for Sly's dad to make this a good fanfic.**

**Hope you enjoy it.**

**Sly and the Cooper Legacy.**

* * *

Galleth and everyone else celebrated deeper in the caverns of the Cooper vault as they were unaware that two of their own were taken. Actually, Galleth was searching for Tennessee as he had noticed the outlaw's absense. He had heard from Henriette that Tenny was training with Slytunkamen the first but ever since had found nothing.

Tapping Danielle lightly on the shoulder, Galleth watched as the female raccoon spun on her feet in confusion as she looked at Galleth with a polite smile plastered on her muzzle.

"Oh. Howdy, Galleth." Danielle smiled warmly at the knight but it quickly twisted into a frown as she saw the look of concern painted upon Galleth's face "Is sumthin' the matter?"

"Nay, lady Danielle. Thou was just curious of your betrothed's whereabouts in this current time." The armour wearing raccoon replied with a small smile as to calm her worries. He smiled a little wider as the female western raccoon had a look of slight relief upon her face as her eyes lit up.

"Henriette had told us that Tenny was training with Slytunkhamen the first. Ah' don't know what for, though." Danielle tapped a meaningful finger upon her chin as if to get a few loose thoughts out of her head.

Somehow, everyone had gathered in a nice spot hidden underground that seemed more like a sanctuary than a training area. It had managed to squeeze everyone inside as the adults and children were separated in separate parts of the Cooper vault. While everyone had busily chatted amongst themselves, Galleth actually heard something coming from further into the hideaway although due to the distance it was muffled.

His mind was clouded was curiosity as the brown and cream furred hot-tempered coon found his feet uncontrollably moving towards the original source of the noise as he approached the hole leading slightly upwards so he could get to the booby trap set up by Rioichi which made his eyes widen as he saw many knives shoot out from the walls suddenly before sucking back in again.

Galleth's eyes slowly wandered over towards his right where he saw Henriette looking more annoyed then surprised. "Lady Henriette, doth your father have problems? Why did he make his trap full of knives and daggers?"

"...Yes, me father has issues as he can get more paranoid than a squirrel on caffeine." Henriette deadpanned as she kept her gaze glued to the trap set up by her father. Galleth could not help but feel a huge knot twist in his throat as the thought of Rioichi's traps cut him and Henriette up into teeny weeny cubes.

"You headin' to the kiddie area, matey?" Henriette queried with her brows furrowed against her ebony mask.

Galleth nodded. He still heard the wonderful sounds that echoed down the caves past Rioichi's section and found that he felt a bit of comfort as he focused upon the melodic sounds. He slowly found himself being lulled to sleep where he stood as his eyelids began to close over his usually active eyes.

"Indeed I am." Galleth grinned a bit as he waited for every sword to pop out so he could zip passed this trap. His eyes locked upon one of the knives before he jumped at it and landed upon the point of the blade in a slight flimsy Ninja spire jump. After quickly rushing through Rioichi's trap, the knight had soon found himself approaching the children's place.

The halls were dark and dirty as there were many candles lit to dimly light the area so any other members of the Cooper clan who wanted to see their children. Galleth now heard the soft melodies a lot louder and clearer than before.

The knight stopped at the door and leaned back against it as he peaked in on the multiple tiny raccoon kits whom were each laying in a cot but the maid whom was caring for them whilst humming them a loving melody was shocking to Galleth. It was Madeleine!

The Raccoon knight watched in deep interest as the former bar maiden from the present paced slowly around the room as she watched over all of the young raccoons whom had also been gathered. Most of the kits were already asleep but there were some that were still awake such as a very small kit wrapped up in blankets who was whimpering as Madeleine held him tight.

Galleth raised a brow. He had heard all about this kit who the bar maiden was carrying from Tennessee as he guessed that the little infant kit was actually the Outlaw's newborn son, Buck.

The brown furred coon merely watched as a sweet song had left the female grey-furred raccoon's gentle lips as she stared tenderly at each child she passed by as if to check they were alright as the dimly lit room allowed for a very adorable atmosphere that even lifted Galleth's headstrong heart as a smile tugged at the corners of his lips.

The raccoon kits room was not anything special. The floors were dirt covered which was scattered with many toys and other things for them to play with whence they were awake. The walls were made from stone as candles hung up all around the walls to provide a little light in the room but only two were lit at the moment as to darken the room. There were many cots for the children to sleep in when they got tired that was tucked into the back of the room.

Madeleine retreated to a nearby rocking chair as she used her heels to push the chair back and forwards as she sat upon it while humming a soft lullaby that was complimented by what sounded like a xylophone playing in the air. The infant Bucky laid in the female adult raccoon's arms as he whined in a saddened way as if he was afraid.

Galleth felt his heart pour out for the tiny kit as he could totally understand why the child was scared. He probably just wanted his dad or mother but they were a bit busy right now. Actually, Galleth had no idea where Tennessee was but he instantly found that he had entered the room just as Madeleine was finishing her lullaby but she had a lost look deep inside her beautiful eyes as she tried to calm Buck down.

"Galleth?" Madeleine was confused at what the founder of the Cooper order was doing in this particular room. Of course, Galleth didn't care of his own needs and just told her with the most admirable compassion shining within his chocolate brown irises "Hath I ever informed thou of thy adoring tunes that burst from thy sweet lips?"

"You saw that, huh?" Madeleine asked bashfully as she looked down with her eyes glued to the floors. Galleth did not need to be a genius to know that the female raccoon was constantly putting herself down as if she was nothing important. The knight viewed as it was quite the contrary though. She was the most important thing in existence in his eyes.

"Aye." Galleth nodded honestly "Milady, I knoweth that this coming from a mere knight must sound conspicuously unimaginable but my heart speaks for I when I say this..." The knight cleared his throat a little to prepare himself for what he was about to say "...Even though we have known each other for a mere few days, your untold courage and beauty is enough to break the cold hearted shell that has been possessing me all this while."

Madeleine could barely render what the knight was saying with his medieval punctuation but she was also busy trying to calm the little raccoon kit down as his whimpers exploded into full blown harsh cries and screeching. Galleth jumped back a little in shock at not having expecting little Buck's fussing to grow worse.

"C'mon, Buck..." Madeleine groaned irritably as she tried to silence "Stop crying so you won't wake everyone else up."

It was then that Madeleine had an idea as she stood up from the rocking chair and approached Galleth, making the knight feel a bit nervous somehow. "Lady Madeleine, what are thou doing?" He asked with his voice wobbling in pure nervousness as he began to tremble like a leaf.

Madeleine gently placed Buck in the knights arms so he could hold him. Galleth immediately panicked a bit as he worriedly looked around but he found himself calmed by Madeleine resting both of her tender hands upon his tense shoulders. The knight coon found his eyes trailing down to young Buck who had stopped crying and stared up at Galleth with tearful eyes.

"I cannot carry an infa-!" Galleth began to shout but found himself silenced by the kit rubbing his head against the knight's chest. The knight felt his heart cease pounding within his muscular chest as he felt a slight warmth inside his chest as he stared at his companion's offspring with curious eyes.

Slowly, Galleth found himself smiling softly at little Buck as he held him in his muscular arms. Madeleine whispered some encouragements in Galleth's ear as he stood as still as a statue and slowly Buck fell fast asleep within the embrace of the Knight.

"Forsooth..." Galleth exclaimed in an amazed whisper and watched as Madeleine removed the infant from his possession and carried him over to a cot where he was supposed to be sleeping in the first place.

"How did you-" Galleth began in a whisper but Madeleine beat him to the answer as she looked at him apologetically "I had a theory. If you were a relative, Buck would probably calm down just as he would if you were his dad. He seems to know you're not but thinks you are the closest thing so took to you instantly. Sorry for scaring you like that."

Galleth smiled warmly at the female raccoon. He could tell by the look in her eye that she was an honest soul and was truthful about what she was telling him. "Worry not about such matters, lady Madeleine. I hath found the experience to be breath taking if I would be allowed to confess this."

It was then that Galleth looked down at his feet for a moment as he thought about what he came to ask her for. He knew that she was from the present and this would probably harm the space time continuum further but he just had to ask this. He never felt this way about a woman before and it weighed him down heavily as if he was carrying a heavy boulder upon his shoulders.

The medieval knight looked up and confessed "Madeleine. I know not if this is an appropriate query of a man of my time but thou must tell thee my heart's message." He released a heavy sigh from his throat "I...I love you, Madeleine. I would love to spend the rest of my life with thee and I must ask...When this is all over...will you come with me?"

Madeleine was confused for a moment. Why was the male raccoon stuttering like this? It made little sense but then it hit her. Her eyes went wide, her expression was blank and she froze in place. Her heart stopped as she tried to take in what he was proposing.

"You mean...? You want _me _to come back with you to the medieval era?" Madeleine asked in disbelief. It took a moment for it to sink in. What should she choose? Go with Galleth, whom she had developed a crush on, or stay here and live a bland life?

She opened her mouth to answer but Henriette slammed the door open with a look of alarm expressed upon her muzzle as she exclaimed "Mates, we lost Tennessee and Slytunkamen the first!"

Galleth and Madeleine were both horrified to discover this as once again the reality had to sink in as their eyes were wider than dinner plates.

* * *

Rioichi crept silently through the freezer of the ice cream factory with both Panda king and the Guru alongside him. They shivered a little as they were quickly receiving frost bitten legs as they struggled to wade through the icy floors, misty surroundings and temperatures that were below freezing.

The ninja master felt the burning chill of the ice bite through his clothing as he crept deeper into the factory as fresh mint engulfed his entire nose in a smell that burned his nostrils and this made him sneeze a bit as he tried to get the gross scent out of his system. He hated these kinds of treats!

"Should we be approaching Bob Cooper's location?" Panda king asked, shattering the silence that shielded the trio's presence. The spiritual yet wise trio walked through the bitter chills provided with the factory but they all froze when they felt something 'whoosh' passed them. It felt like the shadow of something massive as the force was enough to send Rioichi, Panda king and the Guru sliding towards the side a little.

Guru asked what was happening in his strange Aussie language which prompted Panda king to reply "We do not know, my little friend. We must stand ready!"

As he said this, the shadowy figure came into the light as he revealed himself to be a snarling cave Racoon who glared daggers at the three. Rioichi slowly approached the cave raccoon who seemed hurt judging by the fact that one of his massive claws was hung limp in the air while he used his three other limbs to keep himself propped up.

"Hello again, my hairy ancestor." Rioichi greeted amazingly calmly as he waved slowly to the large prehistoric raccoon. The Japanese Cooper put his hood over his head as if to mark this as serious as he slowly approached Bob but only for the cave raccoon to back away through snarling viciously.

"Wait, wait, wait. Do not be afraid of me, Caveman-San." Rioichi began to run at the caveman with an extended arm held out but then tried a calmer approach as he sat down on the ice and awaited for Bob to join him patiently.

Rioichi raised a knowing brow as his ears stood up in a weary manner, taking a full account of his surroundings. He could see that many tubs of ice cream have been either turned over or emptied but quite a bit of melted mint chocolate ice cream stained quite a portion of the icy floors in a green-blue hue.

"Now, Bob-San. You and I both know that our lineage is in danger and I have no doubt in my mind that you would like to help." Rioichi's voice turned from knowing into calm and soothing "But you need to trust me. Do you not recall when I retrieved your cane?"

Bob, his face covered in melted ice cream, eyed the floor for a moment as if in deep thought as he hid behind a large crate. Rioichi did help him once and it was the least he could do in repayment as he reluctantly approached the russet furred red panda raccoon and sat down with his right hand still hung in the air limp as if it really hurt.

Rioichi noticed a small amount of blood dripping from Bob's hand and held out his hand towards the Panda king whom had given him a first aid kit instantly and after rummaging through the kit, Rioichi found a small sticky plaster and was about to put it on Bob's finger but only for him to flinch away while he growled warningly at his Japanese descendant and clutching his injured hand.

"There now. This should not hurt. I promise." Rioichi sent Bob a small kindly smile and reluctantly, Bob gave the russet furred raccoon his hand and after wrapping up the cut, the Japanese raccoon turned to his friends who were about to leave when suddenly Rioichi's banocucom bleeped.

Quickly fishing the device out of his pocket, Rioichi pressed a button to answer whoever was calling and saw Bentley in a screen on the right and his own face on the left. The turtle looked worried as he informed "Rioichi! Bad news!"

"Is it important, Bentley-San?" Rioichi asked almost impatiently as he stared at the turtle in the other screen. Bentley nodded and told "Dimitri just called me. Salim has been captured along with Tennessee and someone else!"

"What! How can this be!?" Rioichi was shocked. How could Tennessee have been caught? It made little sense but then Penelope came into view as she shoved her disabled turtle ex boyfriend aside to announce "They can handle themselves. I have finally figured out a way to contact Sly and the others!"

"Wha!?" Bentley gasped in shock but Penelope clamped his reptilian beak shut by pressing her hand upon his mouth and chin to seal Bentley from talking. "I'll tell you when you get back to the van but hurry!"

Rioichi nodded to the others as they exited the ice cream factory without much difficulty but they were confused as to how and what Penelope was going to do.

* * *

**A/N: Oooh! What will Penelope do for Sly and finding him? Find out! Just so you know, this chapter with Galleth was based off of 'Free birds' you know that film with the turkeys. I would like you to guess which scene THAT was from.**

**Also in the third game, when you get to Rioichi's section, he has a VERY hard trap set up. How strange.**

**Anyways, next chapter I am REALLY excited about writing. I hope you have a nice weekend and I will try and update maybe tomorrow. Thanks!**

**-Chloemcg**


	24. Chapter 24: The Coopers come calling

**Disclaimer: I would NEVER own the characters of Sly Cooper. I don't own anyone in this fanfic since they all belong to Sanzaru game companies.**

**I don't even own Sly's father who is rumored to be named Connor so I'll just go by that name for Sly's dad to make this a good fanfic.**

**Hope you enjoy it.**

**Sly and the Cooper Legacy.**

* * *

"What is this idea you have, Penelope-chan?" Rioichi asked impatiently and watched as the female mouse in question type away at her computer. Thats all she had been doing for the past while as he and the others stared anxiously at the mouse who tirelessly yet furiously typed upon the keyboard of her laptop that sat upon her lap.

"I found out that because of the fact that your time jumping had been wearing the barriers between time and space down, they are in close proximity to our timeline as the walls are so thin that we can actually contact Sly." Penelope explained quickly as she continued her nimbly fast typing to councoulate this idea "But the only problem is we'll need a _lot _of power for this to work."

Panda king and Bob shared this look of utter confusion as they stared at the mouse in reply. Not even explaining it in a simpler way would make things better, though, as they could easily sense that this needed to be done quickly but carefully if this plan was to succeed.

Bentley decided to pipe up as he done his own counculations on his much more advanced halo graphic computer system "Yeah, it maybe a one in a billion shot but its the only one we have of locating Sly! It would appear that Rioichi and Bob need to go to different radio towers with you're Binocucoms and make sure they transmit the correct signals. Even though there is a huge risk of getting yourselves electrocuted."

"Is there any ways to get them up to a radio tower _without _getting electrocuted?" Carmelita asked with an almost bored look. She had been sitting in the back of the van for ages as she constantly mulled over arresting Mrs Puffin for child and staff abuse. She would have done it when they were at the orphanage but for two reasons she could not.

One, she had this day off so she did not carry any hand cuffs with her to formally arrest her. Two, she knew that if she mentioned arresting her then mrs Puffin would run away and leave no traces behind.

The vixen lifted her head up at the sound of Bob snuffling meaningfully as if he too was racking his pre evolved brains for answers as he tiled his wise head from side to side. The van ride was bumpy and there was no denying this fact as they constantly jumped up and down when the vehicle had hit some dents in the roads.

After minutes of silence, Bentley exclaimed suddenly as his outburst alarmed everyone "Eureka! I've turned off multiple radio towers security and now we'll be able to successfully get some reception!"

Rioichi's ears flattened in response. If Penelope's plan was to work it would need many Coopers at once sending this particular signal! His rusty brown eyes scanned the turtle's face for answers of this flaw but there was this smug grin the ingenious reptile wore on his face.

"But for this to work wouldn't we need many Coopers at the same time using their Binocucoms to call Sly at once?" Penelope asked with a quizzical look on her face but Bentley then pointed out in a 'matter of fact' tone of voice as he smiled knowingly "Not just the Coopers."

"Anyone who has a Binocucom and with the ability to contact Sly will be able to wear the space time barrier thin enough to the point of making this call but we will need to do this carefully without shattering the wall between safety and world-wide catastrophe."

Carmelita grinned upon hearing this. She never thought that she could see let alone contact Sly again! Her chestnut eyes brightened immediately as she exclaimed with a thought bursting within her mind "Wait, I think I know just the place to set Rioichi up!"

Everyone turned their heads in interest towards the blue-haired vixen. Confusion clouded each of their minds as Carmelita pointed the Cooper gang and friends towards a radio tower that was nearby the police station.

But meanwhile, in the Warehouse of Cyrille Le Paradox, Tennessee groaned as he flitted his eyes to look up into the harsh light shining down upon him, forcing him to duck his head while squeezing his unique eyes shut to avoid the bright blinding spotlight that made the dust furred old western outlaw feel cornered.

"Dang...Ah' feel as though ah've been whacked with an inflatable cactus that was filled with 30 ton bricks." Tennessee moaned sorely as he began to scan his surroundings as his eyes slowly adjusted to his surroundings. He would have reached to his head in order to rub his aching head but quickly discovered that he was tied up in a chair.

The outlaw's heart sank like a rock in water as he came to the conclusion that he was caught by Cyrille, that crazy skunk from a little ways back.

Then the dust furred raccoon's eyes searched to his left and right to discover that Slytunkhamen was also tied up in a chair barely conscious and Salim was still out for the count as his head laid against his chest while his neck was barely supporting his head. The male young adult raccoon's ears perked up at the sound of some groans.

"Oh by Ali baba's turban, my aching head..." Salim groaned as he shook his head to rid himself of the throbbing pain. He then lifted his head at the sound of a hushed whistle and turned his head to find a very familiar scruffy outlaw.

"Tennessee? Is that you?!" Salim began to freak out but the outlaw just shushed him to calm his troubles a bit. The old Arabian ring-tail instantly pursed his lips at the sound of the scruffy outlaw's calming tone. As the two coons gazed at their ominous surroundings, they could not help but notice something that made their escape all the more tricky.

On a table that was lit by a small candle laid 4 canes. One of them was Salim's cane, another was Tennessee's gun and the last was Slytunkamen the first's pair of hook-like canes. The two conscious raccoon ancestors both knew that this would be more tricky knowing that they were without the use of their weapons.

"Shoot, it'd seem that we need ta make like snakes chasin' a horde of mice 'n get our canes back. Whatta ya say, partner?" Tennessee offered while his lips pulled into a grin as he slyly wagged his brows at the old coon.

Salim thought about this for a moment before nodding in agreement. While he did think that the rowdy western outlaw was a bit too active and cocky, he did realise that he was the same way when he was much younger. Narrowing his ageful eyes in determination against his natural born coon mask, Salim Al Kupar gave a nod before he struggled against the rope holding him back so he could inch forwards to the table.

Tennessee copied this as he too moved slowly forwards with quick pushes of his petit build as the legs of the chair he was tied to dragged across the pure concrete floor to cause a loud 'screech' that made both the old and younger raccoons to lower their ears as they winced against the agonising sound.

"This reunion is kind of nice, is it not?" Salim asked as he slowly moved forwards with Tennessee beside him. The dust furred coon nodded in concurrent as he grinned despite chewing on his toothpick "Darn tootin' it is, Sally."

As the two slowly made their way to the table holding each of their canes, Salim couldn't help but eye the unconscious Pharaoh as he tilted his head to one side in both astonishment and confusion. He had to voice his query as he continued to inch further to the table "Who is that? He was not with us before, was he?"

"Naw, partner. He has gathered each and every Cooper and managed to get them all in this timeline!" Tennessee sounded ecstatic by this as he would have been jumping with joy if he was not restricted by the wooden chair.

Salim's eyes brightened. Did this mean that his children have survived!? He opened his mouth to ask but Tennessee asked a question first as he eyed him "Hey. Are yer kids Ali, Jewel and Zino?"

Salim's eyes grew wider and wider at the mention of his childrens name. How did Tenny know who they were!? He didn't need to question this for long as Tennessee replied to this question and that in turn had filled his heart with utter glee! "Well, ah' saw 'em and their fine!"

It was then that Salim and Tennessee finally reached the table and the both of them simultaneously used their tails to grab their canes plus Slytunkhamen's twin canes. Tennessee slashed his cane down upon the ropes confining Salim to the chair and within instants, the both went to free Slytunkhamen the first from his binds but he could barely keep himself up as both the young and old coons each went to the Pharaoh's sides and assisted him in walking as they both helped him stand.

Slytunkhamen opened his Caramel eyes weakly with his ears droopy. It was clear that the leader of the Cooper clan was very weak right now. But despite this, the Egyptian raccoon barely kept his own head up as many scratches adorned his body to show he was badly injured.

"Ugh...the...Fathom crystal. It is near." Slytunkhamen the first spoke in a lowly voice that seemed to be a sore whisper to both the outlaw and former member of the forty thieves. The three raccoons then lumbered along through the darkness as they tried to get the jewel and get out of the warehouse as to continue this but they froze in horror when Cyrille began to gloat.

"Ah, the three misfits. La bag of bones, incompetent vermin and king of the Coopers." The skunk sneered a devilish sneer towards the three Cooper ancestors whom glared right back at the skunk but stood their ground as if ready for a fight "Trying to find a way out, no? Perhaps you are looking for..." Cyrille reached into his back pocket and pulled out an all too familiar prism that glowed an evil purple glow "THIS?"

"Oh no..." Salim gasped in horror but Slytunkhamen the first just glared bitterly at the skunk as he tried to change his mind and stop what he was doing. The Pharaoh lifted his head and squinted his eyes sorely at moving as he told the skunk in what almost appeared to be a weak plea "Please, Le Paradox, cease this madness. You are going to destroy us all if you do not stop this!"

"Aw, you want me to stop this?" Cyrille asked in mock sympathy before snarling at the three Cooper ancestors "Well, bad luck you ring-tailed rats. I shall make le world pay for your existence."

"Alright, ya double-crossin' pile a dirt. Take yer best shot." Tennessee dared while glaring at Cyrille with a scowl that dared him to start a fight. Cyrille unsheathed his sword and pointed its thin blade at the three as he threatened to cut them into ribbons but he suddenly heard a voice from behind him say "Let them go lest I shall smight thee where thee stands."

Cyrille turned on his feet to find something that made his heart sink and his skin go as white as the sheet of a ghost: he saw the _entire _Cooper clan stand before him and what's more was that they were led by Galleth who glared at his foe with a menacing grin that basically forbid him to move!

"Doth thou need to repeat myself?" The knight raccoon asked with narrowed eyes but the proud smirk he wore upon his muzzle remained painted upon his mischievous face while his eyes remained toying and daring.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry about this bad chapter. This was not the bit I was excited about but I shall TRY and do it soon. At least we get Galleth being a leader of the Cooper ancestors and saving Tennessee, Salim and Slytunkhamen the first's necks. **

**We also find out what needs to happen with Rioichi's team. When will the next chapter be up? Honestly, I don't know but I will try and get the next chap up ASAP. What you will need to know is that this will go into a full blown war very soon.**

**Please review soon! Thanks!**

**-Chloemcg**


	25. Chapter 25: When we stand together

**Disclaimer: I would NEVER own the characters of Sly Cooper. I don't own anyone in this fanfic since they all belong to Sanzaru game companies.**

**I don't even own Sly's father who is rumored to be named Connor so I'll just go by that name for Sly's dad to make this a good fanfic.**

**Hope you enjoy it.**

**Sly and the Cooper Legacy.**

* * *

Sly was confused. His father saved him!? Where did the helicopter come from? Many questions dashed through his mind just as quick as a professional gambler who slyly ran a nimble thumb against the paper thin tops against the cards in order to confuse the challenger as he shuffled up his deck.

Sly raised a confused brow as each word he tried to speak got caught within his wind pipe, therefore making him stutter with disbelief as he flew through the air while clinging tightly to his father who still had this distrustful look in his eyes. The young adult male coon could guess that his dad didn't quite do this on his own free will but he clung tight to Connor's wrists as he was pulled up to safety inside the helicopter.

Rose was the first to greet him as she warmly wrapped her arms around him while giving a kindly smile which Sly returned. After a moment or two of this nice embrace, Rose released him and stared at him with caring eyes as she asked "Are you alright, darling?"

Sly's smile fell at the affecionate nickname 'darling'. Did this mean that his mother knew too? His question was answered as Rose folded her arms across her chest while raising a motherly brow "What? Connor told me everything and I must say that you grew up to look quite hansome."

Sly smiled at this comment as he lowered his head slightly while hiding the fact that he was blushing. He was glad that his mother was understanding but was his father willing to forgive him? He lifted his head at the sound of his mother's voice again "Oh, and you're father has something to tell you."

Sly watched as Rose jabbed her elbow into her husband's chest hard, causing the older male coon to wince in pain as he grunted sorely from the hurtful stap he received from his wife as he regrettably hung his head while muttering "Sly...I'm sorry I abandoned ya like that." He looked up with shame shining in his lime green orbs and his scarred eye was even rather pathetic looking "I was just shocked about you being my son and all."

Sly's frown turned into a smile as his weary Caramel eyes softened into a gentle stare as he got up from the floor and instantly wrapped his arms around his father as the two male coons shared a nice reconciling moment and nobody dared to even shatter the silence. It was then that the infant version of Sly cried out and Rose let out an irritated yet joking sigh as she stood up and went to soothe her son.

Sly looked around to notice quite a few things: The helicopter was clearly the vehicle Connor and his gang used for quick getaways, the inside was black with a blue carpet with huge side windows that welcomed a grand view as they fluttered above the ginormous mountains below, and a young Dr M along with a young adult McSweeny also tagged on for the ride!

The young adult coon was full of disbelief. How in the jackhammers hill could these two be here!?

"We are fluttering overhead, Connor!" Dr M informed proudly as he looked over his shoulder to see Connor with Sly who mirrored his confusion as he asked "And this is the kid you talk so much about, ring-tail? Must admit that he looks a lot like you."

"Thanks for that, Maxie, I'm sure that Sly makes great friends with you in the future!" Connor exclaimed happily as he lightly jabbed Sly in the shoulder with a fist, making the younger coon to double over slightly from the impact as he tried to regain his balance.

When Sly regained control of his bodily functions, he opened his mouth unsurely as he didn't know weather to tell his dad about his friend's fate to be lusting over the Cooper vault years later and somehow gain control of the island. As Sly looked at the scientist monkey, he felt some large drops of sweat dribble down his brow as he recalled the mad guy trying to kill his girlfriend.

"Uh...Yeah, friends..." Sly muttered while putting on the biggest fake smile he could muster as he stomped into a marching position but only to remember that his leg was still sore from all the beatings it took. He yelped as he fell backwards on to the carpet while grabbing painfully at his broken leg.

"Weren't you angry at him, Max?" McSweeny asked from the co pilot's seat beside the monkey who nodded but then pulled out a piece of paper from his coat pocket and told the Walrus smugly.

"Indeed I was." He smirked "But now I have been given a very important mission."

McSweeny tilted his head towards the right in utter confusion as his brows knitted together to paint a look of pure confusion upon his facial features "Which is...?" He urged impatiently with a fold of his arms.

"I have been given the incredible honour of guarding the Cooper vault until young Sly is ready to inherit the responsibility." Dr M replied happily but despite this cheerfulness, there was this faint villainous venom dripping from each word that spat from his lips as he kept his gaze on both McSweeny and the horizon.

But when Sly yelp out again, Connor and McSweeny rushed to Sly's side and helped him sit down upon a stool while McSweeny removed Sly's blue boot that concealed his injured foot from plain sight as the walrus saw how bad that foot looked. Clearly it was getting more bad each time the injury had been fixed.

"Oh, man..." McSweeny tut tutted as he got a better look at the younger coon's wounds "You've gone and smashed this leg up so bad that I'm pretty surprised that nobody has thought of amputation yet."

Sly's eyes widened in panic at hearing the word 'Amputation' as he broke into a cold sweat while struggling against the walrus' hold. He never liked the idea of losing a limb and never thought it would come to such a thing! It was then that Connor placed a ginger hand upon Sly's shoulder to calm him down although he could see that Connor hadn't quite forgave him yet for lying.

"Cool it, junior. You ain't gettin' any limbs removed." Connor reassured Sly with a light grin pulled upon his muzzle as he felt Sly grew a little less tense then he was before this was brought up. Sly sighed in relief as he allowed himself to relax.

It was then that a loud scream was heard as Sly, Connor and McSweeny rushed to the scene to find that Venomina was clutching tightly to the infant version of Sly with this cruel glare inside her feminine slitted eyeballs just inches from closing as her lips pulled into a malicious grin.

All three of their hearts stopped beating and dropped to the floor like a pebble in water as their unparalleled horror struck their hearts as they watched a familiar female rattlesnake hold on tight to newborn Sly whom cried out for his mother or father.

The three adult ring-tails stared at this scene in utter horror as Venomina threatened the tiny coon she held as she backed away with a parachute strapped to her back and jumped expertly out the open window while her evil laughter filled the air.

Rose felt her heart crumple within mere seconds of her child being stolen as she fell to the floor while weeping for her son. Connor joined her and held his broken mate in for a comforting hug as they both held each other in grief over little Sly's kidnapping.

Sly glanced between his parents heartbreak and the open window where Venomina drifted off into the distance. It felt like a full eternity before Sly made a decision of what he was going to do but he quickly limped over to a spare parachute and jumped out the window to give chase to the venomous foe with Connor and Rose staring out the open window with their hearts struck even more with shock and surprise of Sly's actions.

"SLY, WAIT!" Rose screamed in panic as she rushed to the open window but was quickly yanked back by her husband who held her back but he knew he had to go after the crazy boy before he got hurt and sealed that amputation thing McSweeny talked about before. Connor stared out the window as his fur blew in the freezing wind that originated from the winter-themed outdoors as the mountains and cliffs below provided obstacles for the blue-wearing young adult Raccoon.

"Be careful, son." Connor whispered to Sly as he hoped and preyed that everything would be alright but he was very unaware of what was to happen later on.

* * *

Meanwhile, the fight between Cooper ancestors and Le Paradox's rat army raged on as the two sides each tried to beat the other senseless in a violent way. As the Cooper ancestors each tried to fight in their own unique ways, they also tried to push the vermin back from them as to avoid any injuries.

Galleth and Salim stood back to back as they viciously tried to protect themselves as they used their canes as weapons like usual. Galleth smiled through gritted teeth as he used his cane/lance to yank a rat guard forwards and send him ramming into his partners. "Tis be a grand battle, am I correct my old partner in crime?"

Salim pushed his back against the knight's as he too fought alongside the bull-headed coon and his old brows narrowed eagerly towards his many opponents and he even used his tail on occasion to swat many of these flimsy guards away while he replied "Yes, Sir Galleth! This brings me back to when I was no more than a young urchin searching for table-scraps!"

"Verily, how doth this fill that appetite forth blood and victory thee hath so easily distinguished over those long centuries?" Galleth asked with a raised brow. Never had he felt this alive in years as he continued to fight off the many rats that surrounded both him and the old Arabian raccoon and he flicked his ear proudly at the answer he received.

"You may speak like a camel with many humps but I must confess that I never felt more alive!" Salim exclaimed as he now began to forget his old age and use his cane in a sword-like fashion as he swatted it against the air much like Galleth used his own cane and he even smacked it down upon those who crowded him.

For minutes the battle lasted until almost each and every rat was down for the count and miraculously, nobody had obtained any major injuries.

They were lucky so far but were vaguely aware that the skunk they were originally fighting was trying to make a clever escape as he carefully stepped towards the back door but only for the door to be forcefully swung open from the outside as it smacked Cyrille in the fact and knocked the Fathom crystal out of his grip just so someone could catch the item before it could even descant to the ground.

After another minute and a half, every rat guard had been wiped out as they were all useless heaps on the floor and everyone cheered for the fact that they had won this battle but Slytunkhamen the first wondered where his treasured item was as he tried to find the skunk who seemingly took off with it.

"Where is my Fathom crystal?" Slytunkhamen asked while he was still weak from all the beatings he took earlier and he was assisted by his son and Grandson whom both helped him along as the three Egyptian ring-tails explored the area while searching relentlessly for the desired gem they sought out.

It was then that they heard someone clear their throats and with a quick turn of their heads, they saw Rioichi and the others smiling while standing in the doorway as the Japanese coon was juggling the prism in one hand "Are you looking for this?"

It took a moment for it to sink in but they instantly rushed for the small group including Bentley, Murray, Carmelita and everyone else as they all crowded around the smaller group. "Papa!" Henriette exclaimed as she instantly greeted her father by hugging him, leaving Rioichi shocked by her condition.

She was no longer that little girl whom he knew and loved but now she was a young lady whom had a lot of explaining to do. Rioichi gave her a confused look for a moment before he found that he was too glad that Henriette was alright and hugged her again but not before smothering her face with fatherly kisses.

"Oh, my little Shiroibara! I thought I had lost you!" Rioichi crooned as he embraced his daughter as tight as he could. Henriette smiled warmly at her dad and thought of how to explain this situation. She hesitantly pulled away from her father's embrace and explained in a short yet quick way "Sorry about the new body, Papa. I must be warnin' ye that I am not the same little girl ye know but she is buried within me. When tis adventure is over, I shall return to me real form."

Rioichi sighed in relief as he close his rusty brown eyes in happiness and he once again hugged his pirate daughter tight and close "Good. I would not be used to having my little girl as an adult right now anyway."

While everyone stared at this sweet reunion of father and daughter, they also watched as Bentley stepped up and exclaimed loud enough for everyone else to hear him. While his voice was carried off by many echoes through the Warehouse, the turtle could feel a certain buzz of excitement swarm around like bees inside his mind.

"Now, guys! This should be simple but everyone who has been given a Binocucom must go to these-" he pulled out a holographic image of a huge map of high points all over the globe "-places but we must do this quick before the fabric of time is destroyed forever!"

"Yes but how do we get there?" Tennessee asked, voicing everyone's concern of this vague plan. It was then that Penelope walked to the front of Bentley and announced "Simple, we go by anything we can get our hands on like portals."

"For sooth! Cease where you move, black Tyrant!" Galleth pointed the hook of his cane to the female mouse's chest while glaring daggers at her but Murray got in between them before any damage could be done. Of course, the freak out from Galleth was not very surprising but they needed to work together or else cease to exist at all.

"Woah, chill!" Bentley exclaimed "We need to do this now. We need to stick together and we must call Sly simultaneously or else this won't work."

Galleth and everyone else were confused. What was the crippled turtle talk about!? Their minds buzzed with multiple questions as their hearts beat in unison somehow...like a connective link! It was then that Bob gave a growl and dismissed the entire thing as he bent down for two of his descendants to climb on his back which Rioichi and Tennessee responded before the Cave raccoon took off out the door with both the ninja master and the outlaw riding on his back.

As the Cooper ancestors all at once reached their designated places, Rioichi climbed to the top of a radio tower and grabbed on to the tower with one hand while clicking a button in his earpiece as he spoke to Bentley "Ready when you are, Bentley-San."

Many familiar voices sounded at the same time in response as they too confirmed their positions.

"Zounds! I am already in preparation for this quest!"

"Same here, amigo. Ah'm good ta go!"

"Climbing is such a pain when you are as old as I am but yes, I suppose I am in place."

"Grrrr...Hmph!"

Rioichi narrowed his eyes in determination as he pressed a button upon his Binocucom and within moments, some strange sound waves emitted from the small hand-held device and ruled the nighttime black skies with a sky blue ripple that looked kind of magnetic. For minutes a strange beeping sound accompanied the radar ripples in the starry night sky but Rioichi could have sworn that he heard groans and grunts of Sly.

The ninja master wondered if this was the right time to be calling as Sly sounded desperate about something despite his voice being both calm and collected yet worried and unfocused.

Back with Sly, he was paragliding after Venomina and she honestly wasn't that hard to track as his younger version was screaming his lungs out as he drifted further and further away from the helicopter. The young adult raccoon could feel his tail get frost bitten as the harsh winter winds blew in his face and rendered his eyes almost frozen. The view wasn't that bad from below but the mountains proved to be quite tricky to dodge as he tried to get through without causing himself much more damage.

Anymore mistakes and it would be resulted with a plummet to certain death into the tightly enclosed ravine below, Sly realised as he continuously looked down at what would happen if he were to fail to get his younger self back. It was then that something snapped inside him as he gritted his teeth angrily. How he hated that snake who married Cyrille but Sly had to save the infant coon from her first!

But as he was beginning to approach the snake, a sudden loud beep stung at his head and Sly found that he was quickly losing his consciousness as he began to lose his grip against the parachute he gripped tightly on to. He knew that it was his Binocucom but Sly instantly found that he was falling into the ravine he feared for those long moments.

As Sly braced himself for the impact he was going to make for the ice, he had a brief thought of how his wedding with Carmelita would go. Would it have been nice? Would he survive this even? The blue-wearing raccoon found that his face hurt and within moments, his word became utterly black as he succumbed to the sudden sleep he was forced into.

'_Carmelita...' _Sly thought before his whole word became pitch black.

* * *

**A/N: This is the chapter I was looking forwards to. I had the idea from watching a Doctor who clip called 'Calling the Doctor' but I also thought of how it would tie into the story. This is what I came up with! **

**I would love to ask you a question, though, that I'd love an answer for in reviews: Who is your favourite character in this and which is your fav part/chapter.**

**I hope you have a good evening and its very nearly Easter! Hope you enjoy this! **

**-Chloemcg**


	26. Chapter 26: All is lost

**Disclaimer: I would NEVER own the characters of Sly Cooper. I don't own anyone in this fanfic since they all belong to Sanzaru game companies.**

**I don't even own Sly's father who is rumored to be named Connor so I'll just go by that name for Sly's dad to make this a good fanfic.**

**Hope you enjoy it.**

**Sly and the Cooper Legacy.**

* * *

Rioichi was growing increasingly concerned for the fact that even with the signals, Sly wasn't responding in the least. It had been 5 minutes at least since he heard those concerning groans and yelps from Sly and the fact that all communications had grown deathly silent didn't ease those worries.

The night was dazzling as Rioichi pulled his hood up and stared out into the evening with his breath taken away into the wind as he stared off into the distance with horror as things turned from bad to worse. The skies began to grow pale and there was a sparking vortex starting to tear through the impaling night sky.

The ninja raccoon swallowed a knot as his russet fur blackened from the shade of his hood and he felt his heartbeats grow slow and abnormal as he knew that time was running out. Staring absent mindedly at the signs of the worlds end, the sushi master lifted a hand and once again pressed a finger to a button in his earpiece as he spoke to Bentley with his wise voice low and laced of trepidation as he tried not to shake from how terrified this made him feel.

"Bentley-San..." Rioichi swallowed with his voice now shaky "...I think we may have run out of time."

"No! That can't be-!" Bentley started panicking but he paused for a moment which worried Rioichi as he grabbed tightly to the radio tower and the device he grabbed on to with one hand while his fingers clamped down upon the small device.

"...Bentley-San?" Rioichi asked after hearing a deathly silence but then Bentley exclaimed "Hey...Why don't you and the others meet up? I have an idea!"

Rioichi didn't need to be told twice as he quickly begun his descent down to the ground as he could hear many people screaming around him as he grabbed his bearings to get a look at his surroundings. Indeed many were fleeing in fear of the giant vortexes opening in the dark purple sky as the stars blinked out of existence one-by-one and the Japanese Ninja master found himself staring in utter horror as his heart slowed as to allow this heart-breaking scene to sink in.

Rioichi stood still as he stared at the many civilians with eyes filled with sorrow as he felt like not only a failure but he also felt as if the anthropomorphic animal people were blind of his presence as the coon felt the world turn slowly and the world's destruction came on so suddenly that he could barely comprehend what his eyes were seeing.

Homes were quickly crumbling as many had already began evacuating, the streets were swarming with frightened people whose screams filled the air like a razor sharp knife cutting through the smallest of sushi platters. Rioichi's ears lifted at the sound of a child screaming out for help.

Feeling his heroic instincts rush around his slender body, Rioichi took off like a dart and rushed towards the designated house and the master Ninja felt his eyes well up with tears at the sensation of feeling the ashes of a fire poke at his rusty brown pools. His heart smashed against his rib cage as each beat made him run faster and faster. He skidded to an immediate halt as the screams of a frightened child filled his ears again and he scrunched his brows through his azure mask as he concentrated on the house that was abundant with flames that ate away at the building.

It's just like him  
To wander off in the evergreen park  
Slowly searching for any sign  
Of the ones he used to love..

Rioichi had indeed heard those cries a third time as he could not resist this clear distress these children felt as he wasted no time in smashing down the doors with his cane and quickly dodged the flames that chewed at the flooring beneath his feet. The Japanese red panda raccoon jumped at the disintegration stairway, sheathed his cane behind his back and dashed up the stairs with incredible speed.

He was beyond surprised when he saw Sir Galleth outside one of the windows as he was clearly there for the same reason. Giving a quick eye roll, Rioichi made a leap over the banister to get to the window and he used his slender russet furry fingers to burrow underneath the rim that allowed the window to keep shut and Galleth done the same on the other side and when the heavy window stiffly slid upwards to allow the knight to slip through the gap.

The two gave each other a smile for a moment as they both respected each other but both their ears twitched at the sound of more screaming as they both instantly ran up the burning staircase that led to the upper second floor and they both raced towards the source of the screams to find that three children were backed up against a corner beside a bed to seek shelter from the large flames that began to crowd them.

He says he's got nothing left to live for  
(He says he's got nothing left...)  
And this time I think you'll know..

Both Galleth and Rioichi rushed into action as they both scooped up the cowering children. Rioichi picked up a little hedgehog girl while Galleth picked up twin wolf cubs and after protectively shielding them with their slim builds and stronger arms, the pair of adult male coons leapt out of a nearby open window as the fire had spread too quickly as to block where they had entered.

As Galleth and Rioichi began to fall to their deaths due to the high elevation, Galleth unsheathed his cane/lance and plunged it into the walls of the house while Rioichi grabbed on to the knight's tail, making Galleth try not to cry out in agony as the purple sky was hardly helping the two raccoons to see much. Galleth shuffled the little toddlers into one muscular arm that was coated in gleaming armour that was reflecting the purple doom backdrop behind them as he glanced down below to look at the ninja master and told him through gritted fangs "Ugh...Hold on, descendant! Help shall arrive in not but a moment."

Rioichi opened his mouth to question what Galleth meant but it was then that a loud screeching pierced the already terrifying air and a four-legged chubby giant monster with green scales, purple spines running down its head, has huge wings that look sort of reptilian/bat-like, had floppy ears that sat beside long horns and had huge eyes came flying towards the team.

You're not alone  
There is more to this, I know  
You can make it out  
You will live to tell

The ninja master flinched at the sight of this big chubby thing and expected to be eaten within a nano second but hesitantly reopened his eyes when he felt his fur blowing against the slight wind that blew freely with all the death and destruction occurring around them. He was stunned when he realised that he had been lifted up into the air and was in the clutches of a giant front claw of the very beast that flew towards them but he kept a tight hold on the little hedgehog girl he rescued.

"Oh...My...Goodness." Rioichi gasped as he tried to take in the fact that a dragon was carrying him and not only that but when he heard an all too familiar voice ask "Doth this exceed thy expectations?" He lifted his head up and saw Galleth on the back of this creature as he tugged lightly upon its reigns while laying on his side with a knuckle resting against his head in order to prop it up.

"It certainly does, Galleth-San." Rioichi finally spoke after seeing the ground below as the knight offered out his hand to the Sushi chief/ninja master and assisted the hooded russet raccoon male in sitting behind him as the giant dragon gave soft purrs towards Sir Galleth as the creature gazed over its shoulder as Galleth rubbed a hand on one side of the dragon's head "Good boy, Issac! That's a good dragon..."

Rioichi arched a brow at the fact that Galleth -the most serious out of all the Cooper ancestors- was coddling a fully grown dragon as if it was no more than a pet dog!

She's just like him  
Spoiled rotten  
Confused by the lies she's been fed  
And she's searching for no one..  
(But herself)  
Her eyes turn to green and she seems to be happy  
That she is here  
And this time I think you'll know...

"Issac, this is Rioichi. Rioichi, meet my companion: Issac." Galleth introduced as he continued holding the twin wolf pups in one arm while he grabbed on to the reigns of his dragon with the other. As the two raccoons and children rode upon the dragon's chubby back, they felt a twinge of freedom as they loved feeling the wind in their cheek fur.

The dragon roared happily as Issaac continued to flap his large wings in an effort to keep himself airborne but this task became more and more difficult as he got tired very soon and had to land upon the roof of a building where both mothers of the children they rescued had immediately rushed up to the dragon where both Galleth and Rioichi allowed the children to slide down one of Issac's large wings and they instantly slipped into each of their mothers arms who both rushed off to join their families and leaving both Rioichi and Galleth to sit on the dragon's back.

"What, don't they say 'Thank you' anymore?" Rioichi asked with a flat face with his ears drooped with his bottom lip jutting out, clearly insulted of not getting a token of gratitude. Galleth placed a kind hand upon the ninja's shoulder and gingerly patted it "Fear not, Rioichi, fore they are just hurrying to evade doom and destruction."

It was then that more screams filled the dreaded as Galleth and Rioichi jumped off a now parked Issac as Galleth quickly tied the large dragon to a post so he wouldn't get stolen. When that was done, the two Cooper ancestors ran to rescue more endangered civilians.

You're not alone  
There is more to this, I know  
You can make it out  
You will live to tell

Rioichi was quick on his feet as he sprang from a building roof to roof while even using the Ninja Spire jump to avoid the trickier obstacles that stood in the way while Sir Galleth used his catapult crash technique to lift himself up and to send him soaring through the darkening purple skies that began to have clouds roll in as Galleth managed to get a bird's eye view and grinned a little when he saw Tennessee, Bob and Salim doing their own tasks by helping the innocent evacuate from the Parisian city.

You're not alone  
There is more to this, I know  
You can make it out

When Galleth landed alongside Rioichi, they dashed off into the direction of where Tennessee was lighting the way for escape by jumping on many poles and tying Christmas lights to each pole he landed upon before rail-walking to another building or such.

Both Galleth and Rioichi looked up at Tennessee with eyes worried and filled with admitted fright as they felt the fur on the back of their necks stand up in concern. They saw that the scruffy outlaw was utterly worried himself as he tied on the last of the lights to the remaining pole, constantly scanning his left and right for his wife and son.

(There is more to know)

We're not alone  
There is more to this, I know  
You can make it out  
You will live to tell..  
(So tell me)

Unfortunately, the remaining Cooper ancestors continued to lead the remaining citizens out of the city with heavy hearts as they each worried for the ones they loved. They had no idea how this was affecting their families but each of them knew that they just had to be strong for now. As the town became empty within 15 minutes, the Cooper clan members rushed to find Bentley and the others but they had no idea where to find them as they each jumped to a singular rooftop and ran alongside each other.

"Ah' hope Bentley an' the others are alright." Tennessee voiced his concern while not looking at the others as he and everyone else ran as fast as they could. The run was silent as they tried not to think of the bad possibilities but at least a heavy weight was lifted off their hearts as they reached the end of the rooftops to find Bentley and the others in the village square but Slytunkhamen the first was with them being assisted by his son, Slythunkhamen the second.

You're not alone  
There is more to this, I know  
You can make it out  
(Make it out)  
You will live to tell  
(Live to tell)  
You're not alone  
There is more to this, I know  
(And I know)  
You can make it out  
You will live to tell..

The group of five leapt down from the roof and faced Bentley who seemed very unnerved by this plan he had devised. Slytunkhamen the first was holding the Fathom crystal and stroking it tenderly with a finger but he looked lost in thought. Carmelita was constantly looking back from Bentley to the rest of the gang as if she was fidgety about something.

The Cooper ancestors each inhaled deeply as if to prepare themselves for something big and walked towards Slytunkhamen the first who stared at them with a look that said 'sorry' as he patted each of his relatives upon the shoulder to comfort them. None of them knew what this was about but whatever it was, it was going to be dangerous and there was no telling if most or even any of them would survive this.

But they knew it would be worth it if it meant protecting the ones they loved. Galleth sighed as he thought about Madeleine and how he would probably never take the next step with her and pop the question of marriage. He needed to do this with his relatives or else face annihilation that came with it.

It was then that Slytunkhamen the first explained "Using the Fathom crystal, I shall send you and the rest of the group to Sly's location but I must warn you that if you disturb the gods then you shall have no mercy. Nor will you have mercy upon that dastardly snake, Venomina, as you shall soon discover."

You are not alone.  
You're not, you're not alone.

"...Lets git this over with, 'kay Hombre?" Tennessee groaned after a moment of silence, really wanting this to be over with so he could get back to his own timeline and have a little family holiday with his wife and son. That was all he wished for at the moment as he and the other Cooper clan members walked towards the middle and joined up with his ancestors and descendants as well as their friends.

They all joined hands in order to make the time travel work better as a purple glow both engulfed Rioichi, Tennessee, Bob, Galleth, Salim, Bentley, Carmelita and Murray. Slytunkhamen the first chanted the words he needed to do as slowly the light became so blinding that both Slytunkhamen the first and second had to shield their eyes from this harsh light.

"Παρακαλούμε θεός του ήλιου, παρακαλώ επιτρέψτε μου corhorts να ταξιδέψει σε μια εποχή του παρελθόντος αυτής της ζωής." Slytunkhamen the first chanted in Greek translation as he tried to send his friends and relatives to their desired location. When the light subsided, Slytunkhamen the first fell to his knees as he felt his son catch him before he could fall as he asked "Did this work, father?"

Slytunkhamen the first weakly opened his eyes as his muzzle was pulled into a confident smile "Indeed, my son. I just hope that they can overcome this trial of the heart."

All the two Pharaoh ring-tails could do was stare up at the purple sky that had more vortexes ripping through time space and they both felt the last wind brush by them in a lowly whisper that was being driven away by this land coming to an end. The both of them closed their eyes to embrace the winds of farewell but only to reopen their eyes to find that the winds had abandoned them like everything else had done.

They just hoped and prayed that those who were sent to the past would succeed or else perish right along with everything else here.

* * *

**A/N: Thats the end of this chapter. Woah, I can't believe there's about 26 chapters now! I already have a sequel for this planned which I hope will be better than this fanfic. I am proud of it, don't get me wrong, I just can't wait for this one to be over so I can do the sequel. **

**Did you notice the poster I created? I hope you guys all like it and also the climax is coming up and the present is becoming torn apart. If you want to know what Slytunkhamen is saying when he chants his spell, look it up on Google translate. **

**What will happen to Sly and the others? find out soon. **

**The song was: You're not alone by Saosin. **

**Also we see Galleth's pet dragon, which I gave him, appear in this chapter. I like Issac in all the stories I am planning on doing. If you want to see his origins then read 'Heart of fire' first. **

**Please review and let me know how this is going. Thanks!**

**-Chloemcg**


	27. Chapter 27: Fate to be decided

**Disclaimer: I would NEVER own the characters of Sly Cooper. I don't own anyone in this fanfic since they all belong to Sanzaru game companies.**

**I don't even own Sly's father who is rumored to be named Connor so I'll just go by that name for Sly's dad to make this a good fanfic.**

**Hope you enjoy it.**

**Sly and the Cooper Legacy.**

* * *

Sly's head throbbed painfully as it felt like that a gong stick was pounding against his skull on the inside. The male adult coon's ears twitched at some dull noises as he had no strength to even open his eyes. Sly tried to lift his head but found that his head throbbed in time with his erratic heartbeat.

The dull sounds the ring-tailed master thief listened to were so faint for his barely conscious mind to register that he even had a veil blurring his vision as he finally pulled his heavy eyelids off his tired eyeballs so he could finally concentrate on what was happening and where he was.

The first thing Sly noticed was that he was tied up as his back leaned heavily against a brick wall that almost instantly gave away that he was in a pyramid. That and the sand covering his bare feet as he also noticed that both his boots had been removed.

It was then that Sly's ears finally caught the sounds that buzzed in his mind. It was his younger self crying as he was harshly strapped down to a small table on the other side of the cell bars that separated both the adult and infant Slys. The adult coon reached for his hat that laid beside him as he forced himself to stand on his two feet but found that his badly damaged leg had no emotion to it what so ever.

This confused and terrified adult Sly as he couldn't feel anything in his damaged leg even though it looked twisted and crooked and even unsalvageable. He couldn't even feel the sharp agony through it even as he tried to put weight on it!

Sly's eyes grew horrified when he realised what had happened: his leg was completely unresponsive and therefore, every cell inside his leg had perished and this made his leg utterly useless! His unstable mind already trying to concentrate on what had happened before he fell unconscious, Sly pulled himself towards his younger infant self and instantly took pity on the newborn kit.

Giving his younger self a sympathetic look, Sly peeked through the bars of the hand-made cell and saw how much the other version of when he himself was born tried to escape his binds. The adult raccoon put his cap over his messy head fur and found that the infant's concentration had been removed from his binds momentarily as he stared at his older self with huge, tearful eyes.

Sly didn't know any words to soothe his infant self as he thought of how scary the kid will find the situation when he was 8 years old.

Sly recalled how frightened he was watching from that closet as he concealed himself even if he was watching his own parents being slaughtered right before his own eyes. His ears falling, Sly found some soft shushes coming from his throat as he tried to calm his younger self.

"C'mon. We need to stay strong." Sly consoled as he tried to smooth the sadness of the situation from his voice but he knew deep down that this wasn't easy. Sly's eyes narrowed in determination as he felt around his pocket when he realised he had been holding on to something. It was his dad's pipe! The oak of the finely made item had Connor's initials expertly etched down the tube the the pipe and even so, Sly found a finger lovingly rubbing the old pipe in reminiscence as he found his mind running back to his childhood.

He remembered seeing both his parents smiling down at him as Connor held the boy in his arms lovingly. Sly could recall one of the many times his father allowed him to sleep beside him and his mother. Those happy memories were enough to bring both tears of sadness in his eyes and a heartfelt smile to his lips.

The male blue wearing coon brought out his cane as he decided to not waste time in looking at his surroundings while humming a small melody from his memories. He somehow knew that this song was sung by Connor and Rose whenever Sly had troubles sleeping. As the melodies left the adult coon's throat, he looked around the pyramid. It was clear that they were back in Egypt and he was in a pyramid again but Sly could see many things.

In the corner was a body-shaped casket that was surrounded in mounts of gold. It was clear whose body this was as he looked around more. The place was lit by flame-lit torches with many present day machines brought into the mix and scattered into different places of the room as Sly began to notice more and more about the room. He sniffed at the fact that he felt a presence but not only that. Someone was coming!

Sly hurried nimbly back to his seat in the cramped cell and acted like he had just regained consciousness despite narrowing his eyes in a weak glare towards the villainous reptile who approached him with a menacing grin.

"Oh, it looks like someone's awake." Venomina grinned but only for Sly to spit venomously "And with a vengeance, you slimy nutjob!"

Despite the darkness closing in on the young adult coon's eyes, Venomina had little cares for how spiteful Sly was towards her and just got to work unlocking his cell "Well enjoy this while you can, rat, as I will enjoy killing you and you're pathetic family of wretches."

Sly watched as Venomina unlocked the door to his cell and tied his neck in a loop of rope that was so tight around his neck that it almost choked him. Like a dog leash, she tugged on it and dragged the young adult ring-tail behind her and led him out the room where Victor was untying little Sly as well in an equally harsh way.

"Wait, where are you taking us?" Sly asked with almost fear inside his eyes as he panicked while frantically scanning his surroundings. He saw many hieroglyphics on the walls and one of them caught his attention as he saw what looked to resemble Sly himself tied to a chair with purple energy being sucked from his chest and being fed to a disturbing rip a little ways above him.

Venomina ignored Sly's question as she just smiled to herself with many nasty things crossing through her plotting mind.

Her coloured lips twisted into a malicious smile with her fangs baring to show what exactly she was thinking. Her narrowed eyes glanced over her shoulder as she told her captive with an almost excited tone in her venomous feminine voice "Don't worry, boy. It will all be over before you know it."

Sly furrowed a brow in confusion but when he glared harder at him with her smile widening to a point where the pink fleshy part that connected her mouth and jaw together was stretched over her many carnivorous ivory fangs.

It also clicked into his rebellious mind that this matched the vision he and his father received! As it did involve him and his younger self but something spelled the end for him as Sly knew what this meant almost immediately that no villain could be that happy unless some kind of execution was involved.

Sly found himself swallowing a large knot in his throat that almost constricted his airways as he cupped a hand over his neck, signifying his fate and fearing for his life. Even though Sly had escaped death many times in his life, he knew that without help that this would probably be his last minutes to live.

_'Bentley, Murray, Dad, Mom; Wherever you are please hurry." _ Sly thought as he eyed the ceiling with his thoughts loud and echoing inside his mind and he noticed that Victor was behind them while carrying his younger self.

This settled it. Without help, Sly would be doomed to die by the hands of a love sick nut.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry about the short chapter. I thought I should show you what was going through Sly's mind while he was waking up. What else will happen? Will Sly survive this or will this be the end of the line? **

**Soon you'll find out and hopefully the others will reach him inside. Also will Sly's leg be saved? Stay tuned and find out! **

**-Chloemcg**


	28. Chapter 28: Coopers united

**Disclaimer: I would NEVER own the characters of Sly Cooper. I don't own anyone in this fanfic since they all belong to Sanzaru game companies.**

**I don't even own Sly's father who is rumored to be named Connor so I'll just go by that name for Sly's dad to make this a good fanfic.**

**Hope you enjoy it.**

**Sly and the Cooper Legacy.**

* * *

Connor hurriedly strapped a parachute pack on to his back while he tried to rescue his both versions of his son before they met a grim fate. Connor was noticeably worried as his fern green eyes were racing back and forth as if to search for the solution. "Rose, please stay on the chopper so I can look for Sly."

"But Connor, Sly is my son too! I insist that I come too!" Rose insisted firmly while glaring at her mate whom was persistent on not allowing her to come. The male adult raccoon narrowed his eyes firmly as he didn't want to lose Rose because he was so foolish as to allow her to come with him.

The windy blizzard howling through the open window had made it difficult to hear each word that was being said but Connor stomped a foot on the ground to keep his point strong "Rose, darling, I can't lose you! I just don't wanna see you get killed." The male's eyes almost filled up with tears as he gave her an apologetic look.

Rose's anger filled face softened as she could tell that her husband was suffering on the inside. On the male ring-tail's face was painted with grief as he felt responsible for Sly's position of the gallows he was likely to be taken to. "It's my fault our son is in this situation and mine alone..." He hung his head and flattened his ears while his eyes closed "I should be the one to right this."

His ears perked up at the sound of the blizzard softening slighty and this urged him to look down with his brows scrunched in curiosity. He saw a pack of figures running along the snow down below and even though Connor couldn't see their faces clearly, he felt a need to investigate. Without warning, Connor jumped out of the window and Rose dived out after him.

As the older adult coon softly glided to the ground below with his parachute catching the strong wind currents to cushion his fall, he felt someone snag his leg and felt both shocked and a little angry to see Rose clinging tightly to his leg.

"Rose! I told you to stay on the chopper!" Connor yelled but his wife just glared at him with a look that dared him to say more to convince her otherwise and this made him shut his mouth with a look of fear. The two fell to the ground as the surprise of seeing his wife made Connor release the strings of his parachute and the two found themselves falling towards the ground.

The two screamed in unison as they fell from the sky at a faster rate then anyone would while falling out of a helicopter and letting go of the parachute. Luckily the blizzard had now calmed to an extent that the snowy mountains were almost peaceful as the sun began to shine through the clouds to reveal the pack of guys who started this.

Meanwhile with the pack of raccoons and the others who had just been teleported to that time period, Bentley was leading them while following his holographic computer that was tapped into his wheel chair. The group ran through the snowy mountains as fast they could as Tennessee began to notice something off.

"Guys," The Outlaw panted while walking as fast as his feet would allow "forgive me fer soundin' like a whimp but ah' feel sumthin amiss!"

Galleth nodded his head as he ran alongside Tennessee "Agreed. Verily, I shalt agree with the ruffian thou label a descendant!"

Tennessee stopped and gave the knight a raised brow as he nodded. There really was something strange in the air as there was nothing wrong here while it was a totally different story back in the actual present timeline. Sly's timeline to be more precise.

The Cooper ancestors with the gang all looked at each other as they each heard something that sounded like faint screaming. The raccoons plus others all looked around with their minds clouded in confusion of this noise with their curiosity taking full hold but all they saw was snow and more mountains far and wide against the grey, cloud-filled skies.

It was then that they looked up and saw both Connor and his wife falling to the ground with dilated pupils as they hurriedly waved their arms about as if to try and stop falling even if it was futile. The Cooper gang had no idea what was going on but they rushed to save the duo as Rioichi and Bob ran to catch the pair of adult raccoons.

Both Connor and Rose fell heavily into Bob and Rioichi's arms as they each expected pain but found that it was so simple. Rioichi looked down confusedly at Connor whom he held bridal style while Bob done the same with Rose huddled in his large furry arms. Connor's eyes opened and as soon as he saw Rioichi, his mind exploded with his thoughts webbed in endless possibilities of how on earth he could be seeing this.

"Oh...R-Rioichi Cooper!?" Connor gasped with a vast smile growing impossibly wide as he recognised the being whom caught him. Rioichi looked down at his unknowing descendant with a raised brow of bewilderment as the cold finally reached the group of anthropomorphic to make them shiver from the frozen atmosphere that almost seemed moist to their almost exposed furr-covered skin.

"You know me? Who are you?" Rioichi asked in a no nonsense voice although he couldn't deny that the guy was familiar. As he put Connor on his feet, the older adult raccoon stared wide eyed at the other ancestors as everyone else circled him while shooting him suspicious looks.

"Sir Galleth...Tennessee kid...Caveman guy...Rioichi! All of you are here!" Connor exclaimed, gobsmacked at seeing all his ancestors at once. He only saw their faces in the Thevious Raccoonus but they weren't faces he would ever forget as his breath was constantly heavy and ragged, indicating his awe of the intensity of the situation!

"Mr Connor Cooper!? Is that you?" Bentley exclaimed in a voice full of disbelief at seeing Sly's father in person. Everyone had a sense of disbelief as they tried to comprehend what was happening with all the raccoon mayhem.

As the chilling mountain air finally bitten everyone's skin, everything was eventually explained. Connor told about both versions of Sly being taken, Venomina and Victor's outrageous plan to destroy time and about the fact that they were looking for Slytunkhamen's casket. Bentley explained how they were here for the older version of Sly, how the present was being destroyed and how the Coopers had teamed up throughout the ages.

Connor could barely believe the intensity of the situation! The past, present and future was in grave danger and this was the only chance to prevent this catastrophic demise from transpiring. Rioichi scratched his chin in deep thought as he offered "Connor-San, as Sly is your son I deem it logical and imperative that we must work as one." the Ninja russet furred raccoon male nodded his head towards Tennessee and Bob "Now we have ways of tracking this rattlesnake you speak of, we must be silent."

Tennessee nodded with a sharp grin "Alrightie, a lil' blood hound action! Bobby and ah'll track those goons faster than a hyperactive...eh...rattle snake." he proclaimed, finding it a little awkward upon finishing that sentence as they were tracking an actual rattle snake. Bob gave a howl of agreement as the two bounded away without anymore consent but as the two began to disappear from view, the prehistoric raccoon began to shovel his nose into the snow and snuffle as if to find a particular.

With that said, Rioichi instructed as he pointed to Galleth and Connor "Galleth-San and Connor-San, you go and scout ahead and try and find them but if you see any villainous scum then you know what to do."

"Ha ha!" Galleth laughed confidently with furrowed brows yet his brown eyes narrowed into proud slits full of determination as he boldly ran off before being asked anything else "Verily shall it be in thine command hence and forthwith and I shall not repeat this again!"

Connor shrugged but grinned all the same with an evil smirk "Oh, yes sir. I'll stick to the guy like stink on a skunk!" With that, Connor took off after the headstrong knight as fast as he could considering that Galleth was clearly hot-headed and hardly thought before acting but then again...neither did he.

Rioichi turned to face both Rose and Carmelita with a confident grin. Even though he was cold and shivering in place, he was feeling increasingly proud to know that the Panda king was right: he would never be alone. The ninja master was also proud to know that he was surrounded by strong allies whom he treasured like he treasured Henriette and Harumi.

Grinning boldly with determination etched upon his facial features, the red panda raccoon told the girls as he kicked at the snow as a gesture of massive climatic epicness that was about to take place "Rose-chan and Carmelita-chan, you go and scout ahead and do the same as the two hot-heads whom I am so crudely related to."

The girls nodded as they took off without needing to be told twice. Bentley wheeled forwards with Murray by his side as they both smiled confidently, awaiting to be given their tasks as they both could barely hold their excitement despite the freezing temperature. Rioichi bowed his head as he instructed them with a gesture of the hand "And you, Bentley-San and Murray-San, will go and take out whoever you can while doing some..." He thought for a moment, trying to remember the word he was so trying to say "Racon work."

"Recon work." Bentley corrected "but okay, Rioichi!" With that, the turtle wheeled off with his rockets giving him a major speed boost while Murray was trying to catch up to the excitable reptile despite his large size.

Only Salim was left as he stood in place, awaiting for what Rioichi was announcing for them to do. But only watched as Rioichi watched the remainder of his team left and the ninja master closed his eyes, balanced on one leg and curled his tail around his body as he tried to take in his surroundings. The Ninja master closed his eyes as his ears stood proud and erected and his focus filled up to the point where he had everything planned.

Grinning the most focused of grins, Rioichi told Salim with another nod "You and I shall also search for Sly. We can cover more ground if we keep both our eyes and ears open." The two rise raccoon ancestors both soaked up the cold yet beautiful scenery before taking off to complete their tasks.

The far off mountains were tall and snowy as you could faintly make a small figure standing on the very top of the mountain with his feet spread apart facing opposite directions. While the figure's face was concealec by the darkness of his hood, his tiny red pupils glared at the two Cooper ancestors from afar as his very fuzzy perked ears darted forwards as he glared right towards the mountain where those who he spied upon had just exited.

"...It is time. Let us go after them. I will persuit Rioichi and the old one." The mysterious figure told his comrades through an earpiece although his voice sounded very distinctive as he made a powerful jump off the point he stood on and soared through the air as he tailed Rioichi and Salim from afar.

The figure hid in the darkness alongside the mountainous terrain he chased the two Cooper ancestors and grinned sharply as he had finally pinned them and was ready to strike and attack. He just hoped he would get the intended target as the hunter lunged for his prey.

* * *

**A/N: Well, Connor and Rose finally meet the Cooper ancestors although they seem to take to them quite quickly. How does Connor recognise them? He saw their faces in the Thevious Raccoonus remember! **

**Also Rioichi takes the role as leader of this group. Who is it stalking Salim and Rioichi creepily? Oh, I promise you'll be surprised! **

**Please review and I hope this chapter is good. Lets also hope that Sly can survive this. Thanks!**

**-Chloemcg**


	29. Chapter 29: The darkness from within

**Disclaimer: I would NEVER own the characters of Sly Cooper. I don't own anyone in this fanfic since they all belong to Sanzaru game companies.**

**I don't even own Sly's father who is rumored to be named Connor so I'll just go by that name for Sly's dad to make this a good fanfic.**

**Hope you enjoy it.**

**Sly and the Cooper Legacy.**

* * *

The figure dived through the air as he basically skydived towards his target. The figure's tail was actually one that looked like Rioichi's one, scratch that -it was _extremely _identical to Rioichi's tail! The difference was that the tip of his tail was black but it was marked in a way that tagged him as kind of evil.

The skies weren't very concealing of his presence as he basically free fell down and very barely latched on to Rioichi's shoulders when the ninja master sensed his presence quickly before turning around and whacking a hand in a ninja chop motion to send figure colliding into a nearby wall of a mountain. Rioichi and Salim watched the figure peel his back off the mountain as he charged aggressively at his targets to retry his fierce approach but not before Rioichi reaffirmed his composure and rallied his own attacks.

Salim watched with wide eager eyes as he could barely believe what had taken place just mere seconds ago. His old heart pumped inside his chest as he stared at the scene and watched it as Rioichi and this figure tackled each other and fought as if each of their lives depended on winning the battle.

The old coon ran to assist but suddenly found his path blocked by another hooded figure. Salim's eyes were wide as he slowly backed away from the figure's glowing red orbs that burned right into own eyes. Salim's ears lowered against his turban as he tried to swallow a knot that constricted his throat. He felt also felt a freezing sweat drip from his forehead as he hugged his arms to keep himself warm against the wind picking up and bristling his grey-lavender fur.

As he began standing his ground firmly; Salim glared at his foe as he put two fists into a fighting position, using his tail to grab his cane as he tried to look as threatening as possible even if he knew he was becoming to old to fight. "Oh, you want a quarrel? I shall be more than happy to deliver the final blow to your face."

The two older raccoons stood into a fighting position as they readied themselves for a battle. They both felt the brushing of wind blow through them as they shivered slightly from the coldness of the snowy mountains they currently stood on, feeling the moist yet cold air make them receive the nastiest of colds.

Meanwhile, Galleth ran forwards as he followed a trail of footprints with Connor following. For half an hour now they had been tracking someone -anyone- who could have left these prints in this lone mountainous terrain. Galleth fell to one knee and picked at one of the strangely familiar footprints. Even though, the raccoon knight never saw these shape of footprints before he found something distinctive about their appearance. He squinted his eyes from mere bewilderment as he racked his brains for an answer.

Connor stepped up next to Galleth as he bent down with a finger scratching at his furry beard with confusion in his own eyes that mirrored Galleth's. The older adult raccoon muttered some inaudible scientific language and this caught the brown and cream furred raccoon's ears as they twitched in the cold wind "I beg your pardon, Connor?" Galleth asked while looking at the raccoon.

The two raccoons shared a strange chemistry. While Connor was kind of brainy and some words that he spoke was difficult for Galleth to interprete, he also was very patient with the knight and never doubted a single thing that left the knight's lips even if he did harbour his theories and suspicions. Galleth was totally skeptical of his temporary partner, but despite his descendants grammar he was kind of intrigued by the ideas presented to him by the older male green-eyed coon.

"Oh!" Connor realised that he was muttering to himself as he repeated with a curious look painted upon his facial features "I was just thinking...These footprints look very similar to yours."

Running a finger along the snow beside one of the footprints; Galleth stared absent-mindedly at the snail trail made by his own index and thought about the footprint as he took in each and every detail of this steep print in the sparkly white carrapaste so his photographic memory could register everything about this as it could be useful for a later date. It was true that those foot prints highly resembled his own as if it was a fellow knight who made these but Galleth felt something bubble inside his stomach. Something was amiss and if the duo weren't careful, it could pay them dearly.

"I fear you might be right; my young knave. T'was not I whom made these distinctive prints yet I am sure that thou are the only knight in this era." Galleth's ears then caught on to a particular faint sound that sounded so dull to his eardrums that he could very barely listen to it. He had to strain his keen ear to listen to the sounds before he caught on and threw Connor to one side, making sure the older raccoon didn't get hit as something tackled him in the chest. Or more like someone.

The figure wore a hood much like his comrades whom battled against Rioichi and Salim a few miles away yet Galleth nor Connor did not know that. His blood red orbs pierced Galleth as he stared with dilated pupils into those hypnotically evil eyes of his enemy. Galleth managed to throw the guy off him as the two stared at each other with slitted daggers.

"Who are you, villainous scum?" Galleth asked as he brought out his lance/cane but only for the enemy to bring out a similar looking weapon but only with black-grey colouring instead of light grey. Galleth stepped back in surprise. This being carried a similar weapon that he did but not only that, it looked very much like the Cooper clan cane. It also looked too legitimate to be ignored!

"Ooooh, Thy can say that we doth share a load with each other." The figure said in a crazy voice that sounded highly similar to Galleth's own voice. This made Galleth furrow a brow suspiciously as a possibility did cross his mind but it was too absurd to believe it...Was it?

Connor got up and watched as the two got ready to duke it out. He prepared to dive into the fight but was stopped when Galleth held a hand out towards him, shaking his head to silently tell him to stay put. Connor was very hesitant but followed his orders as he stared at the pair uncertainly even if his eyes were squinted from the stronger winds blowing harshly against his face as the ferocity of the incoming blizzard increased.

Galleth seemed very unsure of himself as if he was thinking of an almost devious plot inside his mind. He bit his bottom lip as his eyes scanned the ground below him as if in search for answers. His expression brightened up like a light when such an idea crossed his mind. Standing fiercely in a position that dared his foe to attack with the lance pointed at the hooded enemy, Galleth grinned with a daring wag of his brows "Well then, why do we not put that unruly tongue where thou mouth is?"

The caused the villain to go kind of twitchy all of a sudden as he instantly charged even though Galleth was easily prepared for such a pathetic attack and was effortlessly blocking his attacks by his cane constantly clanging against the villain's. Galleth could hear the grunts signifying a sanity long since lost as each strike from the hooded enemy was attempted. Galleth could see the pupils in his counter part's eyes dilating as each and every hit became harder and more desperate. As the two sparred against each other for more time, the battle quickly spiraled from simple into one of violence and witty comments. The comments being from Galleth!

"Awww, art thou even trying to fight like a proper knightly figure? Mayhap you are growing sleepy and weak?" Galleth grinned as his blocks were swift and simple as a almost bored grin crossed his lips and his eyes were playful. The magnitude of the situation was almost suspenseful for Connor as he knew that one swipe, one _single _swipe could spell the end for the Cooper clan and all he could do was watch as his ears flattened against his head in fear as his lime green eyes were full of innocence despite being a father whose child was in grave danger.

"Shut up, knave!" The fellow knight spat as he thrust his cane once again only for it to be knocked against his foe's cane with 'Klank' noise as the metal made harsh contact with each other. It was easy to tell that the knight Galleth fought was beginning to lose patience with the very battle he began to fight. But it was also easy to tell that even though Galleth did not know who this guy was but the other knew exactly who he was dealing with.

"Thou dost not hath the experience I hath had through the years. T'is be as clear as the purest of rivers!" Galleth taunted through the swift yet fluid movements his arms made with the cane he held fixed in his tight grip as he expertly wielded his cane so he could continue blocking his opponent's quick-paced yet insane attacks. The brown and cream furred raccoon glared with a sharp smirk as he could have sworn he tickled a sore spot in the mysterious enemy's sanity as he noticed a low, sharp growl come from his throat. Galleth didn't usually use the tactic of breaking an enemy before nor during battle but he just needed this over with quickly so he could find Sly and besides, he felt like he had a sworn vengeance to this guy for some reason -something haunted him as if he was pacing his past a second time in his life.

"Oh? I have found a spot that makes thou break, hath I?" Galleth mocked on, a challenging grin widening on his muzzle as he loosely twirled one of the pointed whiskers of his mustache as he carried on sparring with the disguised figure who seemed to be cracking as the battle of wits raged on like the spiraling fires of war. Galleth was unaware that the figure had some of the same tricks up his sleeve as he continued to whack Galleth's cane with his own, the hook continuously intertwining with the other hook on the rival's identical cane.

"Oh aye? What 'bout your poor father?" The figure sneered, making Galleth pause abruptly in shock as the battle ceased and the knight took a few steps backwards as the memories of his father were saddening and Connor could have sworn he saw the fires of fear swiveling inside the knight of the Cooper order's eyes as those horrid memories played back inside his mind like lightning. Tears spilled from Galleth's eyes as he recalled the very childhood he had to lead alone. Hanging his head a little as his heart beat slowly in a way that fitted with the shattering knight's emotions.

"...What art thou referring to?" Galleth asked in a low voice that was kind of bitter as he looked away, his lip trembling uncontrollably. The figure seemingly grinned as he struck the exact nerve he needed to snap his rival like a twig. A maniacal chuckle escaped his throat as he spoke in a somewhat creepy tone that would fit a crazy person well as he began to circle the knight "Thou knows _exactly _what I am referring to. Dost thou not? Playing with fire bulbs hath started a fire that _slain _your father? Recall now?"

Galleth had begun growling deeply as tears slid down his cheek as they left soaking wet trails behind upon his cheeks. It was clear to both the rival knight and Connor that the hooded figure never should have struck that delicate nerve but he did and he was enjoying every second of Galleth's pain. The figure had more to say as more evilly crazy chuckles escaped his lips as he began whispering to him even though Connor could easily pick up each and every word even with the cold winds picking up to create a harsh blizzard of cold rivalry "If it were not for you, father would still be _alive_..."

That struck Galleth as a bolt of lightning cracking in his mind snapped him from his remorse and Galleth begun fighting with more ferocity, quickness in his footing and even though the skin underneath his Armour and clothing were cold from the storm gathering around the place; Galleth fought with such ferocity burning inside his mind and orbs as he had his fanged teeth clenched all the while.

As Galleth had his cane trembling against the enemy's weapon as both pieces of metal clashed together, the knight told the fellow knight with eyes full of hatred as he continued to clench his teeth "Knave, if you **EVER **mention my father again then I shalt smight thee into strips of bloody ribbons!" Galleth knocked the guy down with his shoulder ramming into his kneecaps and the guy tumbled backwards from the rough impact, forcing his hood off his head. Galleth found every breath had had before leave his body within an instant of seeing his face.

This guy who sounded like Galleth and had the same weapon _WAS _Galleth! The only difference was that many strands of cheek fur was out of place and he looked downright mangy with fleas investing his body underneath his thinning brown and cream fur. That and his armory was black instead of silver, like his cane, and the navy blue mask he wore across his eyes over his natural born mask was torn and ripped in some places where dark markings revealed themselves to make his eyes more evil as those small red demonic pupils stared hatred into the gallent knight's soul.

Connor could barely believe it. There were _two _sets of Cooper ancestors!? This could only mean that Venomina was messing with space as well as time as the older adult raccoon felt time stop around him, waiting for at least one of the pair to make a single move. It was then that the evil version of Galleth charged at his rival, ramming into his counter part. "You know what? Heheheheh! The ironic thing is that you will kill that lady Madeleine and make yourself into me!" Evil Galleth's bottom eyelid twitched uneasily as he latched strong hands on to good Galleth's neck, choking him. Galleth glared at his evil counter part. He would _never _kill Madeleine even if he was as maniacally disgusting as this knave was! His neck was at the bottom of his problems as he painted a picture of this monster harming the one he loved.

"Heheheheh!" He chuckled manically, continuing torturing Galleth as he strangled him "She shall be with child from another and you will slay her from your own anger! Not even thou can escape the fate that is to be! You murder everyone thou cares about and that fate shall never leave you."

The villainous counter part of Galleth's voice was like poison in his ears as Galleth felt his head fuming with bubbling anger and despair consume him. His teeth gritted into monstrous fangs as foam slipped from his sharp teeth and dripped like venom from his chin as it ran down from his mouth as he leaped to his feet to get into a defensive position, the hook of his cane pointing at Negative Galleth's neck. Galleth seethed and panted as he tried to register what he was doing but his anger consumed him like a glove even if he turned his head sharply at a weight that dropped against his shoulder plate. The good knight growled as he calmed down while staring right into Connor's stern eyes that dared him to stand down. He was not a monster and as much as he wanted to kill the wretch right then and there, he just couldn't bring himself to do it.

Reluctantly, Galleth slowly pulled the cane away from his evil duplicate's neck even though the look-a-like showed no fear throughout the whole thing. Galleth hung his head in shame for what was originally rushing through his mind with his ears flattening sadly. He closed his eyes in deep thought. It was true in some small way even if it pained Galleth on the inside: Everyone he cared about eventually perished in either battle or an accident which Galleth may or may not have caused. He hid his pain behind a mask of toughness but that mask could only hide so much as he thought about Madeleine or even Sly dying in battle. Galleth's eyes remained locked to the floor as he was oblivious to the fact that snowflakes drifted in a slow flurry around him while Connor had moved forwards to tie up the laughing manic and leave him for his compodres to pick him up.

"Hehehehe! My accomplices will come! HE will end you and we will be supreme! Hehehehe!" Negative Galleth twitched while itching at a part of his cheek and biting at his tail to ease the unbearable itchiness that invaded his body. He laughed constantly as he bounced madly in place. Connor and Galleth watched as the evil counter part fumbled around while hopping in place while uttering nonsense through a wickedly insane smirk. It was clear that the evil version of Galleth had lost his sanity ages. Galleth stepped up before his counter part, grabbed his chest plate and told him with no emotion in his voice "You doth not deserve this Armour." With that, Galleth stripped the metal off his counterpart's body and left him wearing his vest, brownish cotton pants and a belt. His mangy ringed tail was even exposed as there was a peculiar black marking near the tip of it while a hairless yet exposed worm-like part of his tail stuck out from the tip, clearly ripped clean off from the fleas biting away at the fur and flesh.

The knight and Connor then decided to run off and tell Tennessee, Bob, the girls, Salim and Rioichi of this startling realization of the fact that now evil doubles was now in the mix.

But back with Rioichi and Salim, they carried on trying to fight off their hooded counterparts as they were unaware of who they were. Negative Rioichi suddenly jumped backwards from the fight as he landed up high on a high spire from a higher cliff, perching on top of it perfectly with a devilish grin as he scowled down at his perplexed counter part. The hooded form Rioichi was battling before stared evilly at his duplicate for a few moments before scowling at the foe Salim fought. "Negative Salim-san, we must go and retrieve Sir Negative Galleth." The apparent leader of the pack demanded as Rioichi and Salim stared at each other for a few moments, instantly trying to register what was happening as the snow drifts began to pick up into a blizzard storm. Luckily for the two hooded figures, the snow was becoming too much for both the Edo raccoon and Arabian raccoon to cope with vision-wise as they tried to shield their eyes to see better.

"Aw, must we?" Negative Salim asked, pulling his hood off to reveal his face. He currently wore an annoyed expression as his graying lavender fur blew against the harsh drifts. His face matched Salim's almost perfectly! Other than the crucial fact that he had black markings under his eyes, his mustache and beard were more scruffy in grooming and he attire was just sickening in a way. He wore a white long-sleeved shirt that was torn that the sleeves while just over it he wore a golden fleece that had smears of black paint and stitching from where it had been repaired countless times. That and (like Nega Galleth's tail) there was also a black marking that was running along his ringed-tail.

Nega Rioichi removed his indigo coloured hood like Nega Salim had done and gave him narrowed marked eyes with black streaks underneath them over his navy blue mask as his crimson pupils stared straight at his comrade in a threatening yet empathic way, clearly showing little concern for his elderly ancestor's best interests. He wore attire similar to his counter part but there was a black band running down against the middle of the midnight blue shirt he wore over a long-sleeved vest and he did not have his hair tied in a top knot like his duplicate. Instead his short yet unkept hair had red streaks and was very much like Tennessee or even Galleth's if worn down. His baggy jeans were the same colour as his midnight blue mask that matched Negative Galleth's almost exactly.

"Hai." Negative Rioichi nodded firmly with a sharp authoritative voice "Or else our leader shall have our tails in his claws."

Reluctantly, Nega Salim gave up trying to argue with the second in command as he followed the tasteless bad version of the usually honorable red panda raccoon and the two vanished over the horizon. Rioichi and Salim could barely believe it as they stared at what had just happened with squinty eyes as they both looked to each other with eyes full of disbelief, trying to get ove the fact of what they had seen.

Despite the blizzard taking off into a storm, Salim and Rioichi had massive eyes that didn't blink even with the most moist flakes of snow fluttering into their wide eyes. Neither of them dared speak as the silence made both of the wiser of the Cooper ancestors not panic but eventually chilling air brought them out from their staring exchange as Connor and Galleth arrived at the scene.

The two raccoons landed in front of them and watched as Rioichi finally spoke since they saw the two Negative Cooper ancestors. "...We have evil clones." Rioichi whispered in horror and disbelief while Salim fainted moments after Rioichi spoke, leaving everyone to wonder if the cold was actually getting to their heads as it finally broke them out of an awkwardly uncomftable silence.

They felt fear grip them icily as they stared out towards the snowy horizon, wondering and preying that Sly was alright wherever he was. But they only knew that things could only get worse if things didn't get better. The snow they felt bite their skin was horrid but it was nothing compared to the pit of fear they felt in their stomachs.

* * *

**A/N: Alright, I hope that this was a nice chapter. I WILL make a spinoff/Sir Galleth story for you guys after this and I may make a sequel for this particular fanfic. It seems that now evil twins have been brought into the mix! What next? Will both Sly's make it? Find out soon! **

**-Chloemcg**


	30. Chapter 30: Tennessee's shadow

**Disclaimer: I would NEVER own the characters of Sly Cooper. I don't own anyone in this fanfic since they all belong to Sanzaru game companies.**

**I don't even own Sly's father who is rumored to be named Connor so I'll just go by that name for Sly's dad to make this a good fanfic.**

**Hope you enjoy it.**

**Sly and the Cooper Legacy.**

* * *

Bob basically galloped through the mountains as this caused splashes of ice and snow while his huge paws made open contact with the icy terrain. True, Bob's thickly grown fur managed to sustain him from the mountainous terrain but Tennessee was basically a cube of ice as his thin clothing clearly done little to shield him.

The cave raccoon noticed this as he stopped and did a double take to his back. Giving a blank face, Bob tore off a frozen Tennessee kid Cooper and floppily shook him as to shatter the freezing block of ice engulfing his smaller body.

Tennessee's eyeballs were froze open yet he curiously looked around, clearly unable to speak since his lips were frozen shut together. Actually 95% of his body was still covered in icicles and he could only move his eyes until he fully thaws out from the fact that he was now curled up in his caveman ancestor's long fur coat.

Bob muttered something inaudible as he shoved his nose back in the snow and sniffed at it. Everyone was well aware that the prehistoric raccoon male had a dog-like sense of smell and could basically track Sly with ease but the duo's attention was turned to the skies above as it was beginning to darken into a purple hue with navy blue electric sparks peaking out from behind the pink clouds beginning to roll in from both the east and the north.

Bob gave a low growl as he knew that this meant that they were running out of time and this hint was becoming clearer as Bob could have sworn that he heard Tennessee yelling fearfully as he laid curled up on his back, his lips still frozen shut. The cave raccoon looked over his shoulder and saw something that made his eyes widen in horror; Tennessee was beginning to become intangible! His form was fading quickly as Tenessee was clearly trying to escape this dramatic change of atmosphere.

Bob, in a panic to get his descendant back to normal, put Tennessee down in front of him and quickly waved a claw at his see through legs to make them regain their tangibility and it seemed to have worked. Tennessee also thawed out right after that as he licked his lips to stop them from being numb like they were and sighed in relief "Thank ya kindly, hombre." he gave the cave raccoon a kind grin but then it disappeared as he was confused. What was going on here!?

"But what was that?" Tennessee gave a surprised yelp as Bob picked him up by the back of his neckerchief as he carried it in his mouth and watched as Bob pointed at a particular place over a mountainous horizon to find a vertical rift opening with what seemed to be a thin stream of purple spiritual essence stuff. Tennessee's ears flattened as terror filled his every fibre at what this meant "...Aw no. Sly's in grave danger!"

Bob gave a determined nod towards the obvious location of Sly's whereabouts and was about to break into a sprint but but all of a sudden, something distracted him as his eyes wondered from the evil-looking horizon far off towards a trail of suspicious pink eggs that laid there insignificantly to the floor. Driven by a playful curiosity, Bob eagerly followed the trail while Tennessee was busy trying to stop the prehistoric raccoon and get him to turn around but this proved totally fruitless.

The two journeyed down a steep hill as they followed the egg trail and Tennessee continued to try and reason with Bob "Why are we chasin' eggs anyways? It ain't even Easter yet!" But Bob came to a halt as he saw two figures standing at the end of the trail of admittedly lazily decorated eggs. His eyes were wide and his jaw clamped down upon Tennessee's bandanna to keep him aloft but his shoulders tensed up as he shifted his position into one of hostility towards the two hooded figures.

The small specks of snow falling from above made the scene more dramatic as the purple sky reflected against the ground below, turning what once was white into a shade a lilac and what was two shades of brown into a black-brown colour. Despite the disturbing change of climate, however, the smaller of the hooded duo spoke in a low, villainous tone of voice.

"Hola, Hombres. Espero que hayan tenido una vida muy bueno, ya es hora de morir." The smaller one grinned a menacing grin at the duo and watched as the larger hooded figure removed his hood to reveal a face highly similar to Bob's, causing normal Bob to step back in surprise. Nega Bob had markings around his eyes much like his comrades and his fur was a very dark shade of brown but even though, it had mixed well with the blackness of his tail and the many markings adorned upon his muscular build.

The Spanish tongued figure also removed his hood to reveal that he was negative Tennessee. His eyes were darkened by the red pupils that bore through the other two's souls and he wore a torn up neckerchief similar to the one his counter part wore. He also wore a black vest over his shoulders that also appeared to be ripped just like the dark orange shirt he wore underneath it. Even his hat was torn at the rim and looked like it had been put through a lot.

"Oh...M'ah...Stars..." Tennessee gasped as each word came out slow yet quick as if he tried to control his speech but this clearly failed as the expression of surprise was plastered upon his face with his eyes wide and his throat clearly dry as he swallowed constantly.

Evil Tennessee snickered as he marched towards his duplicate and put the hook of his gun towards Tennessee's neck to intimidate him as he told him in a mean, low whisper in his injured ear "Deberías haber dicho adiós a su esposa bonita y youngling patética mientras tuviste la oportunidad."

Tennessee didn't understand a word his counter part said but when Negative Tennessee said the word 'youngling'; it instantly gave him the suspicion that the Spanish speaking dust furred raccoon was bad mouthing his family. Narrowing his eyes threateningly, Tennessee pressed his muzzle against his counter part's and told him through gritted teeth "Now, other me. Ah' don't understand a word yer sayin' but if y'all ever go as far as ta insult m'ah wife and son then ah'll shoot ya into next year."

Even though Tennessee didn't speak Spanish, he knew that his counter part agreed with him as he gave a firm nod and grinned a fanged smile at his counter part as the two outlaw's prepared to duke it out.

While that was going on, both of the Bob's was already bashing skulls as they rammed into each other's shoulders and fought with each tactic either of their pre evolved brains could think of. While normal Bob done a belly flop, Nega Bob performed an under cut; therefore cancelling out each others moves as they didn't even work. The aggressive challenges of brawn and brains were tricky for both cave coons as they eventually got into biting and scratching one another.

Negative Bob whacked his duplicate with a whip of his large tail and this knocked Bob to one side as he tried to regain his balance. Normal Bob could hear those snarls of vengeance his negative was grunting in what would be an inaudible noise to others but to a prehistoric raccoon, those unknown words he yelped and growled out ignited a fuse in Bob's head as he became enraged and thought of how this other version of himself could harm his tribe or even his family.

Charging like a bull, Bob rammed into his counter part and shoved him into the side of a mountain face, clearly hurting the much bigger opponent as he was flat against the surface of the mountain face in a cartoony way. While Bob had Nega Bob cornered, he forced both his arms behind his back in an aggressive way whilst he ignored the grunts of pain coming from Nega Bob. Knowing he had his much bigger opponent under control, Bob decided to peak in on Tennessee's fight and noticed that the two was having a Mexican stand off.

Sweat dripped from Tennessee's brow despite the freezing cold embrace of the horrid winter chills flowing like a stream through the air. His eyes narrowed dangerously at his foe as his fingers twitched at the tips as he reached at his gun that was sheathed in his belt, feeling his heart beat in anticipation as he awaited his evil counter part to make his move. The two heard each other's sharp breaths as they both instantly reached for their guns at the _exact _same instant. Tennessee and Negative Tennessee aimed at each other's head, clearly both eager to make the first shot.

Surprisingly, Negative Tennessee played a filthy card and quickly flinched his aim away from Tennessee and aimed at his leg before pulling the trigger to shoot Tennessee in the leg, causing his enemy to fall over a bit from the pain he felt. While he was on the ground, Tennessee aimed his gun at his enemy's right ear and didn't hesitate to pull the trigger as it caused a very similar wound to match his own to appear.

The first thing Tennessee noticed about his double was not the black markings he had under his uniquely coloured eyes nor his scruffier cheek and neck fur not even was it his rugged clothing. It was the fact that Negative Tennessee had no shot wound in his ear.

Negative Tennessee hissed painfully as he placed a hand to his wounded ear, squeezing his eyes shut sorely as he tried to distract himself from the agony he felt in his ear. The good dust furred outlaw slowly stood up while twirling his gun in his grasp as he glared at his counter part "...An eye fer a tooth, hombre. Y'all didn't get that mark ah' received years ago and this tells me a darn lot 'bout ya; Ya didn't save that lil' orphan meerkat pup and ya allowed her ta become a slave. While ya did care what happened ta Pa and our childhood hero, Buck, ah' can see that ya only care about image. While lemme tell ya sumthin', son..."

Tennessee marched towards his negative double and grabbed him by the neck, his eyes full of the fires of hatred as he pulled his fist back as if he was ready to punch him, his voice low and darkly edgy "Yes, ah' came ta Cotton mouth so ah' could fulfil m'ah promise ta Pa but that's not all. Ah' gained a wife and ah' have a son whom ah' would give the world to if it'd make him and his ma happy. I'd like ta know what _you _done."

Negative Tennesee glared daggers at his foe but as he stared at those eyes belonging to his dopple ganger; his face softened until he eventually cracked under the pressure and tears slid down his cheeks as he muttered in a broken whimper "Soy un fracaso. Yo no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para rescatar a la pobre chica y me las arreglé para escapar. Usted tiene razón sobre que soy egoísta, pero desde entonces he caminado solo, lamentando mi decisión."

The evil dust furred coon's eyes narrowed as more tears slid down his face as he hung in the air by his dopple ganger's grasp "Así que no te atrevas a decir que no me importa! La gente me odia y tienes todo el derecho a odiarme, pero nunca me dan una oportunidad de explicar mis acciones..."

Even though Tennessee couldn't understand a word being said, he knew that he was getting a confession of some sort. Tilting his head to one side to express his confusion, Tennessee asked in a softer tone while slowly lowering his double to his feet "Can ya speak English at all, friend?"

Nega Tennessee opened his mouth to respond but found that both Rose and Carmelita rushed to the scene and it appeared that Carmelita understood what was being said as she informed the both of them "Wait! Hold it, boys." The girls stood between both the outlaws while Bob continued to restrain his unconscious negative double whilst watching the scene in interest.

"Nega Tennessee is not evil, he's just made some bad decisions!" Carmelita informed, making Tennessee furrow his brows while his voice behind the next sentence that passed his lips proved that he was beyond intrigued "Woah, woah, wait. Y'all can _understand _him!?"

Carmelita nodded. She came from Spain so how can she not speak Spanish? She flicked her blue hair to the side and leisurely walked next to Tennessee, ignoring the freezing cold atmosphere that blew in the wind as she shrugged it off. The wind blew in the purple skies and retreated to the north west, proving that time was running out.

"Alright, can y'all ask him why he's dog gone attacked us?" Tennessee requested with an interested raised pair of eye ridges, leaning in slightly towards the female vixen. Nodding, Carmelita done as requested but only to get the answer "Yo no te puedo decir nada. Venomia will tendrán mi la garganta si te digo nada." Negative Tennessee 'kid' Cooper turned his head to the side with a frown, clearly ashamed of what he has been doing but refusing to cooperate at the same time.

Now they knew that Venomina is most definitely apart of this! They needed to get some more details out of the outlaw but before they could press forwards, a sudden cloud of smoke blinded everyone and while they heard grunts and yowls; when it cleared they all noticed that both Negative outlaw and cave raccoon were nowhere to be seen.

"Where..." Carmelita coughed as she swatted the smoke away "...Where are they?"

They looked around and Rose picked up one of the coloured eggs that started this and asked with a strange expression, her hand ducking under the surprising heavy weight of the pretty coloured Easter egg "And why did they lead you here with these, anyways?"

Everyone shrugged at both questions but as they noticed a huge rip opening up in the darkening horizon, they decided to question it no longer as they ran down to retrieve Sly but some kind of joy overtook them as they found themselves reunited with their other comrades and they sprinted down the steep mountain side in a hurry to get to Sly before it was too late.

'_Hang on, Ring-tail. We're coming_.' Carmelita thought as she narrowed her eyes at the direction of Sly's location as they approached it slowly. They all hoped that they would make it in time.

* * *

**A/N: Hi, guys. Wow, I never expected to make Negative Tennessee Spanish. I had the idea when I watched the episode of Teen titans: Titans together. I like watching Mas and Menos because I think their cute even if nobody can understand what they are saying. **

**Anyways, because I know that it would take awhile to understand what Negative Tennessee was saying, I'll let you know in perfect order:**

**1. "Hello, Men. Hope you had a very good life, it is time to die." **

**2. "Should've said goodbye to his wife and youngling pretty pathetic while you had the chance." **

**3. "I'm a failure. I was not strong enough to rescue the poor girl and I managed to escape. You are right about me being selfish, since then I walked alone, regretting my decision." **

**4. "So do not you dare say I do not care! People hate me and you have every right to hate me, but they never give me a chance to explain my actions... "**

**5. "I can not tell you anything. Venomia will have my throat if I tell you anything." **

**Also, I made a reference to Easter with the fact that Bob is following a bunch of colourful eggs. It's tomorrow and I hope that everyone has a good hunt or something. Please review and I hope you have a nice day. **

**:) Happy Easter!**

**And next is where we see the fate of Sly. What the vision meant and what is to become of everything our heroes worked for. It all comes down to this! **

**-Chloemcg**


End file.
